Cartas de amor desde la distancia
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post Doctor who 2x13. 10th/Rose. Un mensaje llega a la TARDIS, una llamada desesperada para el Doctor de alguien que creía perdido hacía demasiado tiempo. Su encuentro podría significar el fin del universo, pero sus sentimientos son demasiado fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado un mes desde que Rose se separó del doctor y durante ese tiempo había estado en estado de shock, el médico le recomendó que escribiera todas aquella cosas que sentía, tal vez si expresaba todos sus sentimientos podría rehacer su vida y tratar de olvidar su dolor.

Soy Rose Tyler y nací el día que apareciste en mi vida.

Mi vida era monótona y triste con un futuro muy aburrido pero todo cambió en el momento en que tropecé contigo apareciendo de la nada, mientras corrías delante aquellos extraños seres completamente desconocidos para mí.

Me invitaste a viajar contigo y no lo pensé dos veces, a pesar de dejar a mi familia y a mi novio; pobre Mickie espero que algún día me perdone el daño que le causé en aquel momento. Nada me importó ante la posibilidad de conocer nuevas cosas, otros mundos, seres extraordinarios, incluso de estar a punto de perder la vida en varias ocasiones. Eso era insignificante comparado con todas las aventuras que he vivido y todo lo que me has enseñado.

Eres inteligente y atrevido e incluso muchas veces temerario, pero nada importa si tú estas a mi lado, contigo todo es divertido y entre tus brazos me siento totalmente segura.

Jamás pensé que te iba a echar tanto de menos. Cada día es una agonía, despertar y saber que no veré tu rostro, tu sonrisa; esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca, ahora solo me queda tu recuerdo y la nostalgia recorre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a pasar las noches en vela esperando ir a nuestra casa, la TARDIS. Ella era mi hogar, se había convertido en nuestro cálido refugio donde he dejado mi vida y mi corazón.

Te echo tanto de menos que estar lejos de ti es como si cada día tomara un sorbo de veneno y conforme pasa el tiempo es más difícil soportar esta soledad, muchas veces quise decirte lo que sentía y ahora me arrepiento cada minuto, cada segundo, por haber esperado para abrirte mi corazón en aquella playa, fría y solitaria. El tiempo va pasando y siento como por momentos que ya no podré decírtelo a la cara y sentir aquel único beso.

Sí, aquel beso que tan amablemente me dejó Casandra entre sus recuerdos, aunque yo no era plenamente consciente, el recuerdo de aquel beso apasionado, lleno de fuego y deseo que quisiera volver a sentir de nuevo.

Nunca imaginé que iba encontrarte en mi camino, pero ahora se que el tiempo que pasé sin ti fue como un sueño y me desperté cuando el destino decidió que debíamos conocernos, y ahora que estamos separados por el tiempo y la distancia vivo gracias a los maravillosos momentos que compartimos el uno con el otro y me muero a cada instante por no tenerte a mi lado.

Mi único deseo es vivir contigo, alimentarme del aliento de tu boca, del sonido de tu voz y de tu sola presencia, sentir que nuestros corazones laten a un mismo ritmo y con cada amanecer estar a tu lado y observarte mientras duermes, jugar con tu pelo y apoyarme sobre tu pecho y sobre todo sentir que con el simple roce de tu mano en mi espalda puedo llegar a tocar el cielo, con tus apasionadas caricias y tus besos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Quiero ser de tu universo el cielo y la razón para despertarme y contemplar los primeros rayos del sol de cada amanecer, de cada día en un lugar diferente. Mi amor, cada noche contemplo las estrellas a la espera que una de ellas me haga una señal y me digas donde estas.

Te esperaré eternamente.

Rose.

Rose terminó su carta y rota entre sollozos se acostó pero no podía dormir, el dolor era tan grande que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

En ese momento llamó Jackie a la puerta y le ofreció una taza de té. Se acercó a la cama e intentó consolarla y le dijo:

Vamos, mi niña, debes calmarte –Dijo su madre acariciando el pelo de Rose.

No puedo. – dijo ella entre sollozos.

Ya lo sé pequeña. Ya perdí una vez a Pete y sé lo que se siente.

Pero, para ti estaba muerto, había dejado de existir. Pero yo sé que está vivo pero fuera de mi alcance – dijo Rose fuera de sí

Tienes razón, casi es preferible saber que alguien querido está muerto, al menos el tiempo pone las cosas en su sitio y puede curar las heridas pero…. – Jackie comprendió que no debía seguir hablando, era demasiado doloroso para su hija.

Mis heridas no cicatrizaran nunca, no lo entiendes. Yo sé que estará vagando toda la eternidad, con el corazón roto. – Rose se quedó pensativa un momento – ¿Mamá?

¿Que quieres pequeña? – mientras le acariciaba

¿Tu crees me él me quería? – secándose las lagrimas

Por supuesto, no debes dudarlo. – y le ofreció la taza de té

¿Como puedo estar segura? – intentando sonreír.

Porqué yo veía como te miraba, eras la luz de sus ojos y un faro en su oscuridad.

Pero nunca me lo dijo, aquel día en la playa de Bad Wolf creí que estaba a punto de decírmelo pero no tuvo tiempo

Si, estoy segura que te lo iba a decir – Jackie observó que aquellas palabras consiguieron tranquilizar un poco a Rose y por fin se durmió.

Pasadas dos horas Rose empezó a moverse inquieta en la cama, murmurando palabras, los recuerdos la atormentaban de nuevo, volvía a revivir aquel día que significó perder todo lo que más quería.

La habitación blanca, la palanca que estaba a punto de ceder y cerraría la puerta de la fisura y por supuesto el momento que creyó que estaba a punto de morir, notaba de nuevo como le fallaban las fuerzas y sus manos resbalaban, el grito de desesperación e impotencia del Doctor; pero de pronto, el tiempo se detuvo un segundo cuando apareció Pete y queriendo salvarla, la condenó a la eterna soledad y tristeza.

Se encontró de nuevo golpeando la pared blanca intentando derribarla con sus manos y llamando al doctor, pero no hubo respuesta.

Después, su respiración se relajó y sus movimientos se volvieron mas tranquilos, entonces se encontró en aquella playa y el instante en que oyó como decía su nombre, esa voz que tanto amaba y tanto deseaba oír. Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza, ni siquiera pudo tocarle por última vez y después el silencio más frío que jamás había sentido.

En ese momento algo surgió de ese dolor, una luz empezó a salir a través de su boca, con cada respiración iba aumentando y lentamente la fue envolviendo. Entonces la luz se dirigió lentamente hacia el ordenador que había dejado encendido y se introdujo en la pantalla. Con un pequeño fogonazo, se dirigió a través del cable hacía la calle buscando el poste de la luz más próximo y rápidamente salió disparado hacia el espacio alcanzado en cuestión de segundos la velocidad de la luz, cruzando la grieta temporal.

Siguió su curso, con un rumbo fijo y no paró hasta darle alcance, su destino era una nave con forma de cabina de teléfono de color azul y parada en medio del espacio. Justo en el momento del impacto los controles se volvieron locos y la consola central empezó a echar chispas. Moviéndose con rapidez alrededor de los mandos El Doctor y Capitán Harkness trataron de solucionar los problemas.

¿Doctor, que ocurre? – dijo Martha intentando no caer ante los bruscos movimientos de la TARDIS, hasta que un fuerte envite la hizo llegar al suelo.

No lo sé, creo que hemos recibido un impacto – dijo el Doctor mientras continuaba corriendo alrededor de los controles de la nave – Pero es muy raro, la TARDIS no ha detectado nada.

¿Se ha estropeado? - Dijo Martha que parecía preocupada.

No y eso es lo que me preocupa. – El Doctor continuaba comprobando los desperfectos pero todo estaba en orden – La TARDIS no ha sufrido ningún daño, la energía que ha detectado es como si formara parte de ella y simplemente la ha absorbido.

¿Y eso que quiere decir? – Preguntó Jack mientras ayudaba a Martha que estaba en el suelo.

Es muy extraño, la TARDIS llevaba varios días comportándose de una manera muy inusual, como si presintiera que algo así iba a pasar.

El corazón de la TARDIS estaba latiendo con fuerza, pero poco a poco se fue calmando mientras en la pantalla del ordenador aparecía un mensaje. El Doctor y Jack se acercaron, empezaron a leerlo atentamente y durante unos segundos reino el silencio.

Pero si es Rose. – dijo Jack y comenzó a reír a la vez que unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Entonces observó atentamente al Doctor que permanecía en silencio y vio la expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

No se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

El miedo me paralizó. – El Doctor desvió la mirada para evitar que Jack leyera sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos.

Pero ella ya lo había decidido, quería estar contigo.

Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde.- Dijo el Doctor mientras se daba la vuelta.

No necesariamente – dijo Jack pensativo.

Ni hablar – dijo el Doctor tajante.

Pero yo podría manitular el vortex, no sería la primera vez…

No podemos, podríamos alterar las dos realidades al hacerlo o tal vez destruyamos una.

Pero…. – intentó convencerlo Jack una vez más, aunque sabía que el Doctor había tomado su decisión.

Ya basta, lo echo, echo está. – el Doctor no admitió mas discusión y dio el tema por zanjado.

Jack entendió que no podría hacer nada al respecto pero decidió que tomaría cartas en el asunto cuando tuviera ocasión. Mientras tanto, Martha que había permanecido en silencio, como si fuera invisible para cualquiera de los dos hombres, se acercó a la pantalla para leer el mensaje.

… Mi amor, cada noche contemplo las estrellas a la espera que una de ellas me haga una señal y me digas donde estas.

Te esperaré eternamente.

Rose.

Al llegar al final comprendió que el Doctor estaba demasiado enamorado de Rose.

Al Doctor le parecía imposible recibir aquel mensaje, pero entendió que el corazón de la TARDIS echaba de menos a Rose. Aquella energía llegada del espacio con aquel mensaje, solo podía significar que parte del vortex absorbido por Rose para salvarle la vida, regresaba a él con todo el dolor expresado en aquellas palabras que le llegaron profundamente al corazón.

"Te esperaré eternamente." En la mente del Doctor se repetía una y otra vez aquella frase, unas palabras que formaban parte de un deseo incompleto, de unos sentimientos encerrados en su interior y que ahora volvían a él con más fuerza que nunca, de un "te quiero" que no había tenido tiempo de decir; haciéndole dudar sobre lo que decía hacer. Tal vez Jack tuviera razón, tal vez podía volver a verla; pero no estaba seguro si era lo mejor, si estaba preparado o si el miedo, tal y como había dicho, le estaba cerrando aquella puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi amor:

El tiempo va pasando pero me parece que fue ayer cuando te perdí para siempre. Tengo miedo a olvidar la imagen de tu rostro en mi mente, pero mantengo vivo cada momento que pasé a tu lado. Las heridas de mi corazón no pueden sanar, este dolor es simplemente demasiado grande, demasiado real, hay tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos que el tiempo no las puede borrar.

Cuando estaba triste, tu me consolabas y me estrechabas en tus brazos y con tu forma de ser me hacías reír, cuando estaba asustada tu apartabas todos mis miedos y tomabas mis manos entre las tuyas dándome paz.

Todos intentan convencerme para que te olvide pero me niego a aceptarlo porque me cautivaste con tu resplandeciente luz y ahora estoy viviendo en la más completa oscuridad. Tu rostro inunda mis sueños y eres tan real que no quisiera despertar y tengo la certeza que ni el tiempo, ni la distancia lograran apagar el amor que siento por ti.

Estoy trabajando en Torchwood y a pesar de todas las cosas interesantes que me ocurren a diario, no me quitan la pena de todo lo que no me atreví a decir, pero te quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que vivimos y por este amor tan grande que se quedo conmigo y como cada tarde mientras paseo por las calles de esta ciudad, llenas de gente, yo las veo desiertas. Se han convertido en mi cárcel de barrotes invisibles e imposibles de romper, que me traen tus palabras a mi memoria pero el viento me grita que no estas.

La vida es dura pero gracias a la fuerza y a la ternura que me enseñaste, puedo sobrellevar la crueldad del destino que una vez nos unió y ahora nos castiga separándonos.

Por las noches le hablo a la luna de ti y le cuento lo mucho que te extraño y siempre repito que olvidarte es imposible. No lo puedo remediar estoy unida a ti para siempre, esperando el sonido de la TARDIS para volar a tu lado. No puedo estar sin ti y me siento muy sola, tu amor se ha clavado en mi alma y en mis sentimientos, pero ahora que te he perdido creo que voy a volverme loca.

Fuiste tú, lo que siempre había deseado, con quien sueño de noche y deseo darme la vuelta en la cama y encontrarte ahí, apoyado en mi almohada, mirándome con esa sonrisa tan radiante. Tienes mi alma enamorada.

Te conocí en un momento inesperado, en un momento que no sabía que hacer con mi vida, buscaba mi camino con alguien a mi lado. Sí, estaba Mickie pero no me llenaba, sigue enamorado de mí pero no puedo amarlo, siento el daño que le estoy haciendo pero no lo puedo evitar.

Durante el tiempo que estuve contigo me sentía viva y encontré el amor verdadero. Quisiera gritarle al mundo que estoy totalmente enamorada de ti, que fuiste, eres y serás todo lo que siempre quise para mí. Con tu formar de ser arrolladora, conseguiste que tocara el cielo con las manos y tus ojos, en ocasiones profundos como el océano, otras terribles como el fuego y también tiernos y cariñosos como un cachorrillo abandonado, me derretían y me daban la vida y ahora que no los tengo conmigo, me siento morir.

Mi amor aumenta cada día y a pesar de la distancia no creo que exista nadie mejor a quien amar, a tu lado todo era pura magia. En el silencio de la noche, asomada a la ventana siento lo mucho que te amo y aunque hace tiempo que nos hemos separado nunca me has dejado.

Es triste que nunca vayas a saber que en la vida no he sentido nada igual y sé que desde que te has ido, compartimos soledad. Todavía te siento entre mis brazos y me estremezco recordando aquellas noches mágicas cuando el tiempo se detenía para nosotros.

Cada día, mi madre me repite que no sueñe, que no vas a volver; pero no comprende que esto es lo único que me hace continuar viviendo en este mundo y gracias al deseo de que vuelvas a buscarme puedo seguir adelante.

Se que te necesito mi amor, que te esperare eternamente.

Rose

Como en la carta anterior, cuando Rose consiguió dormirse agotada ya de madrugada, una nube brillante la rodeó y se dirigió hacia el ordenador saliendo disparada hacia el espacio exterior buscando nuevamente a la TARDIS

o –

Cuando el Doctor, Jack y Martha se dirigían de regreso a la TARDIS encontraron que estaba emitiendo una luz muy potente en su interior, rápidamente entraron y descubrieron que los controles se habían vuelto locos otra vez. Después de comprobar que todo estaba en orden, se dieron cuenta que había aparecido un nuevo mensaje en la pantalla.

El silencio reinaba en el interior de la TARDIS, el Doctor y Jack estaban sobre el monitor leyendo la carta de Rose. Cuando terminaron, el Doctor se mantuvo en silencio y preparó la nave para partir hacia un nuevo destino desconocido, mientras Martha se acercaba al monitor y podía leer la carta también. Después, pensativa se acercaba a Jack y con voz muy baja, intentando que el Doctor no escuchara su conversación le preguntó:

¿Cómo es Rose? – Su rostro reflejaba una cierta tristeza.

Rose… - Demostrando a Martha lo importante que Rose había sido tanto para Jack como para el Doctor, Jack se quedó pensativo, dejando salir esa media sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su rostro cuando pensaba en su antigua compañera y amiga. - Apasionada por la vida, divertida, muy cabezota, muy segura de lo que quiere, dulce y cariñosa; siempre dispuesta a abrazarte cuando peor te encuentras, inteligente, dispuesta a dar la vida por quien ama. Toda una luchadora.

¿Tú también la quieres verdad?

Con su dulce sonrisa sabe llegar a tu corazón antes de que te des cuenta. – Dijo Jack recordando los buenos momento vividos los tres juntos, cuando había visto en Rose a su propia hermana pequeña, a la que cuidar y proteger. – Y sabía hacer los mejores muffins del universo. Si, señor.

Es perfecta, ¿verdad? – Dijo el Doctor que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

¿Y que hay de ti? – Dijo Martha, zanjando de ese modo un tema en el que sabía que no tenía nada que hacer. - Apenas me has contado de tu vida personal. ¿Hay alguien especial en la vida del Capitán Jack Harkness?

Jack se lo pensó un instante, durante el tiempo que llevaba viajando con el Doctor y Martha, su equipo de Torchwood había estado siempre permanente en sus pensamientos, pero sobretodo había un nombre que no desaparecía, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de cuales eran sus sentimientos por él o si se atrevería a decírselos en algún momento.

Podría decirse que si. – Dijo finalmente. – Bueno no es nada serio, al menos no de momento. No lo hemos hablado… Es complicado. – Terminó diciendo.

Vale, ¿Dónde vamos ahora? ¿Qué me decís de Julio Cesar, siempre quise conocer a ese hombre? Esperad, conozco un bar cerca de Europa, la luna no el continente claro, por el siglo XXXII, que pone las mejores cervezas que jamás hayáis probado. – dijo le Doctor mirando a Jack y con su encantadora sonrisa le ayudó que dejar el tema cerrado, pues le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no se le daba bien hablar de sobre sí mismo.

Jack se echó a reír escuchando al Doctor, relajado y tranquilo por no tener que seguir hablando de algo de lo que ni el mismo estaba seguro. Martha comprendió que solo sería una buena amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi amor:

Estoy sentada frente al ordenador escribiendo todas las cosas que me gustaría decirte. Me gustaría entender porque mi destino me ha llevado por calles de silencio, donde no puedo recordar como era mi vida antes de que tú llegaras.

Si me dieran a elegir, no cambiaría un solo instante desde el día en que te conocí, excepto el momento en que te perdí. Te quiero como no he querido nunca antes, no había conocido a nadie que me diera tanto amor, tanta pasión. Jamás había recibido lo bastante para entregarme por completo.

Recuerdo como si fuera hoy, la primera vez que hicimos el amor en aquella pradera en Nueva Tierra y quisiera agradecerle a Casandra que me diera el valor para abrirte mi corazón. Aquel fue uno de los días más hermosos que he vivido en toda mi vida…

- o -

Mientras leía la carta de Rose, aquellos pensamientos que sólo él comprendía a la perfección; un sentimiento que creía enterrado en su corazón, volvió a florecer, como un río que renace de las entrañas de la tierra.

Rose estaba allí, tumbada a su lado sobre la verde hierba de Nueva Tierra. Los coches, se movían a gran velocidad por lo alto, sin percatarse de su presencia allí y una raza de humanos comenzaba su andadura por la existencia.

El día era fresco, pero el aire cálido y los pétalos de las flores que volaban alrededor de ellos hacían el ambiente perfecto. Rose estaba callada y el Doctor no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Se sentía hipnotizado y hubiera podido continuar de esa forma, todo el tiempo del mundo.

Entonces ella se lo quedó mirando, sus ojos grandes y expectantes vueltos hacia él le sorprendieron.

- Has estado increíble. En aquel ascensor dándoles una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida a esas criaturas que acaban de nacer. - Rose sonrió ampliamente, aunque había un cierto toque de preocupación en su expresión.

- Rose ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tal vez quede algo de Cassandra dentro de tu organismo, si quieres…

-No, estoy bien gracias, es sólo que no he podido dejar de pensar."

- ¿En qué?"

- En si soy lo bastante buena para estar a tu lado. - El Doctor abrió la boca para decir algo pero la muchacha continuó hablando y no le dejó hacerlo. - Tienes más de novecientos años y siempre haces cosas imposibles. En la Tierra serías considerado poco menos que un Dios. Y mírame a mí.

El Doctor se acercó a ella y tomó la mano de Rose entre las suyas.

- ¿De que estás hablando? Eres unas de las personas más increíbles que he conocido en mi vida. ¿Crees que a todos los que conozco les dejo viajar conmigo.

- Dicho así, parece que soy una elegida. - Tal y como hacía siempre, el Doctor consiguió hacerla reír. Dejándose llevar él acarició su piel blanca y las miradas de los dos se encontraron un segundo más tarde. Ambos sintieron la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, pero ninguno dijo nada, tan sólo se quedaron allí, mirándose, como si estuvieran adentrándose en un espejo mágico.

Muy lentamente Rose llevó la mano hasta el rostro del Doctor y con cierta timidez, unida al deseo de lo que quería hacer a continuación, acarició también su rostro con el dorso de su mano, que la deslizó hasta su cabello, donde enredó sus dedos.

- Rose…

- Shhhh… No lo digas, ahora no. - Se arrodilló delante de él, el Doctor parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, de tacto exquisito para Rose, cálida y aterciopelada al mismo tiempo. Llevó un dedo hasta la boca del doctor. - Deja las palabras para más tarde.

Rodeó el cuello del Doctor con ambas manos y se fue acercando hasta que sus rostros se separaban por un par de centímetros. Rose sonrió nerviosa, estaba a punto de cruzar una línea que había estado allí durante demasiado tiempo y aunque no era la primera vez que iba a hacerlo, si que era la primera en la que iba a poner todo su corazón porque saliera bien.

Por fin, Rose besó al Doctor. Muchas veces lo había imaginado, mientras dormía en la TARDIS, mientras lo contemplaba manejar los mandos de la nave, había imaginado su boca apoderándose de los labios de él y cual sería su reacción. Temía que decidiera rechazarla, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso.

Aunque le costó unos segundos, el Doctor abrió la boca y dejó entrar a Rose en él, para seguir su juego durante unos segundos que simplemente se volvieron una eternidad de amor y devoción hacia ella.

Él también se había preguntado muchas veces lo que sería besar los tiernos y deseables labios de ella, pero el miedo a perderla y cierto pudor incontrolable, se habían puesto en medio demasiadas veces hasta ese momento.

La rodeó con sus brazos y mientras la escuchaba suspirar, la acomodó en la hierba, sobre su gabardina, para protegerla de la suciedad.

- Desde que te conocí supe que eras la elegida.

- He dicho que nada de palabras. - Intentó apoderarse de nuevo de la boca de él, pero el Doctor se lo impidió, tenía que decirle aquello antes de que siguieran adelante. - Por si lo has pensado alguna vez, nunca me he arrepentido de tenerte a mi lado y ahora se, que es la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado nunca. - Sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos castaños se iluminaron con intensidad y antes de que ella pudiera contestar la besó con pasión, como siempre lo había deseado.

Rose dejó caer sus manos por encima de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se mordió el labio mientras sentía las manos del Doctor recorriendo su costado, buscando el final de su jersey para poder tocar la piel desnuda de su espalda.

Con mano temblorosa, Rose deslizó la cremallera de su jersey hasta abrirlo por completo y esperó a que el Doctor la mirara y viera aquellas partes de ella que no había visto nunca. Cuando los ojos de él llegaron a su pecho Rose se ruborizó. Él jamás había visto sonrojarse sus mejillas por pudor, pero lo comprendió y para hacerle sentir mejor la besó, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios, mientras se fue deshaciendo de su chaqueta y su camisa.

- Eres absolutamente perfecta. Tal vez yo fuera un dios entre los humanos pero ahora mismo tú eres mi diosa. - Rose se cubrió el rostro entre risas pues nadie le había dicho una cosa a sí nunca. Entonces notó las manos de él acariciando sus senos y suspiró con fuerza.

Poco a poco las manos de él se deslizaron hasta su vientre y allí se detuvieron, esperando a que Rose le mirara de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Le preguntó ella incorporándose.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer? No quiero que cambie nada entre nosotros. Yo te… quiero sigas a mi lado y no deseo perderte porque lo que vamos a hacer nos cambie a alguno de los dos.

Ahora fue ella la que lo tumbó en la hierba a él, colocándose encima, sin permitir que se moviera, se recostó sobre él rozando sus senos contra el pecho de él.

Nunca en mi vida he estado tan segura de que quiero hacer el amor contigo. Estoy segura que esto no nos va a cambiar, porque nuestros sentimientos están ahí, no tenemos que decir nada.

Pero el Doctor sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto. Sabía entonces igual que ahora, que Rose deseaba que le dijera que le quería; pero de la misma forma que la última vez que se habían visto, no se había atrevido a hacerlo a tiempo y lo que podía haber significado la ratificación de una relación estable, fue una mágica tarde en el campo, haciendo el amor.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por sus emociones y aunque ninguno confesó lo que realmente sentían, ambos demostraron que se amaban profundamente; sus manos se movieron libres por el cuerpo del otro que estaban descubriendo en ese momento, cada hueco, cada lunar escondido, cada pedazo de piel; todo tenía que ser besado, acariciado y guardado en la mente como un momento único y cuando por fin se unieron en un solo cuerpo, tan sólo por un momento, las mentes de los dos dijeron lo que realmente sentían en un íntimo y privado gemido de placer.

…. Yo caí agotada y me quede medio dormida entre tus brazos, después noté como tus labios buscaban los míos y me besabas con ternura, mientras tus manos acariciaban mi espalda haciéndome estremecer. Me sentí realmente deseada y amada. Te quiero.

Te esperare eternamente.

Rose.

- o -

Mientras la TARDIS continuaba su viaje a través del espacio recibió un nuevo mensaje de Rose pero el impacto fue un poco más suave. El Doctor observaba que el corazón de la TARDIS latía suavemente, entonces se acercó al monitor y pudo leerlo. Jack junto a él leyendo, se echó a reír y le dijo:

Doctor… - el Doctor no dijo nada, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del ordenador. El Capitán sabía que aquello era un momento sumamente personal de su amigo, por lo que decidió tomárselo en serio. - No fui ningún obstáculo, ¿no?

Eso es lo que te hubiera gustado. – Contestó el Doctor mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Nunca me has dado esa oportunidad y mira que lo he intentado veces contigo. – Los dos amigos desaparecieron, entre risas, recordando los viejos tiempos, mientras Martha sentada frente a los controles, deseaba en su interior saber lo que sentía al ser Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Pese a lo mal que lo estaba pasando durante esos meses, las cartas que dejaba escritas en el ordenador, le hacían sentir mejor. Le reconfortaba sacar sus sentimientos y sus frustraciones, aunque no se los pudiera decir a él. Una vez escritos se quedaban ahí, no esperaba volver a leerlos nunca, simplemente los dejaba aparcados en el ordenador, igual que había aparcado su corazón después de Canary Wharf.

Aquella noche, después de volver al trabajo y tras terminar las obligaciones en casa, se puso delante de la pantalla del ordenador y comenzó a escribir como ya era costumbre para ella.

Mi amor:

Estoy sola recordando mientras pasan los días y sé que no te podré olvidar. Hoy está lloviendo y me siento muy triste. La lluvia que golpea los cristales me crea una ilusión al dibujar tu rostro y siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me da ganas de llorar. Cuando me he despertado esta mañana, he recordado que hoy hace exactamente dos años de lo sucedido en Canary Wharf, a veces confundo la realidad y creo que estoy viviendo un sueño. Me duele tan adentro, es como si mi corazón y mi alma estuvieran en un continuo lamento.

Paso el día y la noche pensando en ti, ¿que voy a hacer sin tu sonrisa, si ya no me miras, si al despertar ya no estoy entre tus brazos? ¿Que voy a hacer tras tu partida, con mi desdicha? ¿Cómo me miro en el espejo y le explico a mi reflejo que ya no volverás? desapareciste de mi vida dejando tanto amor pero cuando nos separamos no sabía que dejabas una gran parte de ti en mi interior, que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante y luchar por un futuro mejor.

Ahora que estoy lejos de nuestra cama, quisiera poder penetrar en tus sueños, para que recuerdes cuando amanecía entre tus brazos, cuando te amaba y te miraba a los ojos para decirte que tu alma estaba tatuada en mi piel. Quiero que sepas que mi corazón reclama la luz que me dabas y extraño tu cuerpo para abrazarte fuerte hasta la eternidad.

En cualquier lugar que estés, en cualquier momento, yo seré el aire que roce tu piel y te haga estremecer. Cuando estábamos juntos no hacían falta las palabras, tú me mirabas y yo me perdía en tus ojos, tus besos, tus caricias, aunque viniera un ángel desde el cielo no me haría volar tan alto como tú.

En estos momentos soy como un naufrago perdido en medio del mar y tu recuerdo es la estrella que me guía en medio de la tempestad y sólo tú tienes la llave maestra de mi vida…

Rose escuchó un ruido a su espalda, lentamente se volvió y de pronto se encontró con tres de los androides que tan bien conocía, que habían estado a punto de matarla en la Navidad que tanto significó para ella y le daba miedo pensar que pudieran querer llegar hasta su más preciado tesoro y apuntándole con sus armas desintegradoras le indicaron que se levantara.

Rose obedeció, temiendo que pudieran conocer su secreto y quisieran arrebatárselo, además no quería asustar a nadie de la casa; Jackie estaba cerca de su dormitorio y no quería que pudiera salir herida y Pete no estaba en casa pues seguía trabajando hasta tarde en Torcwood.

Entonces dos androides se aproximaron hasta donde estaba ella y se colocaron uno a cada lado y sin decir nada se teletransportaron hacia un lugar desconocido para Rose. En un último intento de pedir ayuda Rose llamó al Doctor, aunque sabía que no podría hacer nada por ella desde el otro lado.

¡Doctor! Ayúdame – Dijo en un grito desesperado.

- o -

Martha estaba nerviosa, había pensado en como decirle aquello al Doctor muchas veces, tantas que ya dudaba sobre si quería decírselo de verdad o no. Estaba enamorada de su amigo desde el primer momento que lo había visto en el hospital, aquella mirada, aquella forma en que le había guiñado el ojo, se había quedado en su mente grabada para siempre.

Pero eso había todo, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, varias veces habían estado a punto de morir, incluso el Doctor había arriesgado su vida por salvarla, pero Martha esperaba algo más, algo que nunca llegaría. Ahora después de leer las cartas de Rose lo sabía. No podía pedirle al Doctor lo que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Por eso tenía que irse, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y estar con su familia a la que echaba de menos y a lo mejor, encontrar a un hombre que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que el Doctor. Todavía se sentía como una joven estudiante en prácticas de medicina y su sueño seguía siendo convertirse en médico para ayudar a la gente.

Pero todo había cambiado al conocer al Doctor. Se vio envuelta en una aventura realmente fantástica donde tuvo que enfrentarse a terribles peligros, pero en la que su corazón había sufrido más de lo que ahora podía soportar, al enamorarse del hombre equivocado, del que nunca sentiría lo mismo por ella. A pesar de estar profunda y secretamente enamorada del Doctor sabía que nunca sería correspondida y que pese a sus esfuerzos, no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza del recuerdo de Rose.

Desde que empezaron a recibir aquellas cartas, para el Doctor ella no existía, como si fuera transparente y cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él sufría un nuevo rechazo y sobretodo, para su desgracia el Doctor no era consciente del dolor que le causaba.

Aquella tarde, de regreso a la TARDIS, Martha y el Doctor, mientras hablaban, Martha miró a su alrededor, pensando lo mal que podían haber acabado las cosas si el Master, hubiera conseguido cumplir su plan unos meses atrás.

Entonces, ahora solo quedas tú, el último Señor del Tiempo. – mientras se agarraba del brazo del doctor.

Bueno, siempre había creído que era el último, así que esto no cambia nada. – Dijo el Doctor, tratando de quitarle importancia, aunque ahora sí, se sentía realmente solo. Primero perdió a Rose y luego el Master se suicido

¿Y ahora que vas ha hacer? – quiso saber Martha sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Pues, no sé… - encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Podríamos ir a… - se volvió hacia Martha -… voy? – y al ver su expresión comprendió que había tomado la decisión de no continuar viaje con él y Jack.

Si, he decidido quedarme. Aquí me necesitan, soy doctora y hay gente a la que puedo ayudar. He disfrutado mucho del viaje y por supuesto de vuestra compañía pero no es mi sitio – se quedó callada y suspiró, quería ser totalmente sincera con él – Siento que no me necesitas como yo a ti, tú solo quieres compañía pero yo quiero algo más. Tienes ocupado el corazón por un vacío muy grande y que no podrás llenar hasta que encuentres la manera… - El Doctor le hizo un gesto para que no continuara pero Martha sonrió con tristeza – No, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, su pérdida te ha dejado con el corazón sumido en la más profunda melancolía y sólo podrás recuperar la paz cuando puedas volver a su lado. Cada vez que recibes una de esas cartas, te llena de esperanzas saber que te sigue queriendo, pero también te entristece profundamente por no poder estrecharla entre tus brazos. Y contra eso no puedo hacer nada, de modo que prefiero irme y encontrar mi camino. – Acercándose al Doctor le dio un beso – Adiós Doctor. Además todavía te queda Jack y creo que él te entiende en lo que se refiere a Rose.

Lamento haberte herido.

No, está bien. Eres un gran tipo y te mereces lo mejor – Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le devolvió el teléfono – Te llamaré, si alguna vez te necesito y esperó que vengas volando.

OK. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, Martha Jones. – Dijo él con una ligera sonrisa.

Yo también – Se marchó sin volverse.

Durante un momento, el Doctor se quedó mirando la puerta, una parte de él esperaba que Martha volviera a aparecer, que todo siguiera siendo igual. Habían conseguido hacer un gran equipo los dos junto con Jack. Pero también sabía que la chica lo había pasado mal. Pese a no haber hablado de ello, conocía sus sentimientos y lamentaba no poder corresponderla como merecía. Pero no volvió.

Se dio la vuelta hacia los mandos de la TARDIS y mientras revisaba los controles y preparaba un nuevo destino, la TARDIS empezó a oscilar ligeramente y el corazón de la nave volvió a latir muy suavemente, una nueva carta acababa de aparecer en la pantalla. Entonces de pronto y casi sin aliento entró Jack.

¡Doctor tenemos un problema!

Pero justo en ese momento un grito de desesperación envolvió al Doctor y Jack en la más profunda angustia.

¡Doctor! Ayúdame.

- o -

Al capitán Harkness siempre le gustaba ayudar a sus amigos y desde que el Doctor recibía las cartas de Rose había observado que su compañero de viaje se volvía en muchos momentos taciturno, solitario, su carácter se había vuelto más apagado, ya no tenía la sonrisa de la que se enamoró perdidamente, de modo que decidió tomar sus propias iniciativas.

Con el manipulador del vortex arreglado y aprovechando que el Doctor había acompañado a Martha a casa se dispuso a hacer una visita inesperada a una vieja. Un rápido viaje a través del espacio-tiempo y de pronto se encontró transportado en una calle desierta y después de que la cabeza dejara de martillearle se dirigió hacia la sede de Torchwood, donde Rose le dijo al Doctor que estaba trabajando.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el edificio sintió un extraño presentimiento de que Rose podía estar en peligro, algo extraño estaba pasando, lo presentía pero no podía hacer nada hasta saber si ella se encontraba bien. Llegó a las oficinas situadas en una gran plaza, se dirigió hacia la recepción para preguntar por Mickie, porque era a la única persona que conocía de la sede en esta dimensión.

Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse con su mejor sonrisa a la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador alguien llamó su atención.

Pero si es el capitán Jack Harkness en persona – Dijo Mickie acercándose para darle un cordial abrazo – ¿Pero como has llegado hasta aquí? Creía que el Doctor había dicho que no se podría volver a abrir la brecha sin destruir el mundo - El chico no entendía como había podido viajar entre las dos dimensiones.

Bueno es una historia muy larga que contar. – Dijo Jack mientras echaba un vistazo al interior del edificio - ¿Dónde está Rose? – Jack quería ir directo al grano cuanto antes.

No ha llegado todavía, aunque es muy extraño ella siempre llega la primera. Desde que se separó del Doctor no ha vuelto a ser la misma y está completamente centrada en su trabajo y en… - No continuó hablando, contar el secreto de Rose, sabiendo que Jack se lo contaría al Doctor, era algo que si amiga no se lo perdonaría.

Lo entiendo. Al Doctor le ocurre lo mismo y desde que recibe las cartas de Rose se ha vuelto más callado. – La voz de Jack reflejaba la tristeza que sentía por su amigo.

¿Cartas… de Rose? – Mickie no entendía nada. Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando una vocecilla a su espalda les interrumpió.

Tio Mickie, ¿dónde está mamá? – dijo con su lengua de trapo una niña rubita de año y medio que les estaba mirando fijamente.

Hola preciosa – Jack con una amplia sonrisa no pudo evitar coger a la niña en brazos y hacerle una caricias. La miró fijamente y observó cierto parecido a dos personas que conocía muy bien. Sabía que aquellos eran los mismos ojos de su madre y la misma sonrisa de su padre.

Observó a la pequeña atentamente durante un rato más, después miró a Mickie y sin decir ni una sola palabra el chico le dijo afirmativamente con la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack se encontraba jugando con la niña, observando su alegre risa cuando él le hacía alguna carantoña o cuando comenzaba a hablar sin ningún tapujo, con sus pocas palabras. El capitán sonrió, ya no tenía ninguna de quienes eran sus padres, todo en ella formaba parte de ellos. Desconocía el rato que llevaba con ella, pero no quería dejarla, deseaba que la niña estuviera con sus padres, con los dos y pudiera tener una familia normal.

¿Como se llama tu mamá? – Le preguntó mientras le dejaba jugar con un pequeño aparato que había sacado del bolsillo.

Rose. Es mu' guapa. – Contestó la pequeña con su lengua de trapo.

¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está? – Jack sonrió, se estaba divirtiendo con la pequeña.

No lo sé. Mami dice que es Do'tor y que está mu' lejos.

¿Entonces no lo conoces?

No, pero mami dice s'empre que es mu' guapo y valiente. – Jack estaba muy atento, conversando con la niña, pero al oír pasos levantó la vista y vio a un joven alto y muy apuesto. Sin pensarlo dos veces dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y le llamó:

Perdón, creo que nos conocemos – Le ofreció la mano con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

El joven dudó un momento y al final le estrechó la mano con firmeza y le dijo:

Lo siento, pero no, creo que no le conozco. – Le dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos azules y trataba de ocultar el nerviosismo.

Oh, me parece que le he confundido con otra persona. Me presentaré soy el Capitán Jack Harkness – Y le guiñó un ojo.

Soy… Jones, Ianto Jones – dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse y ponerse mucho más nervioso. – Disculpe, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Encantado de conocerle – Se dio la vuelta y tropezó con una silla que tenía a su espalda. Para evitar que cayera, Jack le sujetó con firmeza y por un momento sus cuerpos se juntaron en un abrazo, Ianto casi sin respiración y con todo su cuerpo en tensión se perdió en los ojos azules y profundos de Jack, casi sin poder hablar. – Muchas gracias – dijo Ianto arreglándose el traje y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la sala.

Hasta pronto Jones, Ianto Jones – Jack recordó que aquella había sido la misma forma de presentarse a Ianto en su realidad. Parecía que las cosas no eran tan diferentes. Mirando como se marchaba a lo lejos sonrió picadamente. Pensó que tal vez, estaba destinado a que Ianto fuera definitivamente su pareja en cualquier realidad; o a lo mejor tan sólo se había encaprichado demasiado del chico.

Sin poder evitarlo Ianto se volvió y se dio cuenta que Jack le seguía mirando y le despidió con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa encantadora, deseando volver a ver a aquel extraño hombre, que tan familiar le parecía, aunque no había visto nunca.

En ese momento Jackie entró en la sala muy asustada, llevaba buscando a Rose por las oficinas desde hacía un buen rato y al final desesperada se dirigió hacia Mickie.

- ¿Está Rose aquí?

No, todavía no ha llegado, ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – dijo Mickey con preocupación, al ver lo angustiada que estaba Jackie.

No lo sé. Esta mañana cuando he ido a llamarla no estaba en su habitación. La cama estaba sin deshacer, el ordenador encendido con un escrito dirigido al Doctor. Podría haberme dicho que le escribía… – Dijo Jackie hablando para si misma en voz alta - ¿Crees que le habrá dicho lo de April? No estaba en toda la casa. He venido enseguida. Por cierto, gracias por quedarte anoche con April, Rose necesitaba despejarse un poco. Aunque ahora que no está…

Espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que no ha salido a dar un paseo?, sabes que le gusta andar por la ciudad a solas, para pensar... en quien tu ya sabes. – Dijo Mickie intentando tranquilizarla.

No, yo la conozco. Es mi hija y nunca se iría sin decirme nada y además está April, cuando no está con ella, siempre está preguntado por su hija. – Señaló a la niña y todos se volvieron hacia ella que estaba tranquilamente sentada en suelo observándolos atentamente.

¿De modo que te llamas April? – dijo Jack acercándose y cogiéndola en brazos. Cómo si de un viejo conocido de la niña se tratara, April se abrazó al cuello de Jack y se acurrucó.

El presentimiento de Jack estaba en lo cierto algo le había ocurrido a su pequeña Rose. Tenía que avisar al Doctor y traerlo hasta aquí.

Tenemos que buscar a Rose inmediatamente – Dijo Jack llamando la atención de Mickie y Jackie. Ella se volvió hacia el capitán y le miró de forma extraña. - ¿Y tú, quien eres? – Dijo mirándole fijamente.

Oh, perdón. Soy el Capitán Jack Harkness, compañero de viaje del Doctor. – Se presentó y cogiéndole la mano se la besó levemente, haciendo que Jackie se sonrojara repentinamente. – Soy un viejo amigo de Rose. Viajamos juntos con el Doctor durante un tiempo.

¿Está él aquí? – dijo Jackie mirando en todas direcciones. - ¿Dónde está? Él es el único que puede dar con ella, lo se, no dejaría que estuviera en peligro. ¿Dónde está?

No está aquí, lo siento, ni siquiera sabe que he venido. Pero han estado llegando una cartas de Rose a través de la brecha y he creído conveniente venir para averiguar que estaba pasando.

¿Y entonces que esperas para ir a buscarlo?, él es el único que puede encontrarla. – Dijo Jackie, cada vez más nerviosa.

No sabemos que le ha ocurrido. Primero iremos a ver su habitación, tal vez haya algo que nos dé una pista de lo que le ha pasado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Jack junto a Jackie que llevaba a April en brazos y Mickie fueron a la casa pero el capitán sabía que algo no marchaba bien, sentía unas extrañas vibraciones que no le gustaban nada. Afortunadamente, un corto viaje de veinte minutos hasta la casa les sacaría de todas dudas.

Se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Rose, todo estaba como había dicho Jackie. La cama sin deshacer y el ordenador encendido con la carta incompleta dirigida al Doctor. Al momento de entrar, el controlador manual del vortex de Jack empezó a comportarse de una manera inusual, emitiendo un fuerte zumbido y lanzando fuertes destellos.

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Mickie volviéndose hacia él.

Lo que ya suponía, el controlador ha detectado rastro de la energía del corazón de la TARDIS. – dijo Jack mirando atentamente el aparato sujeto a su muñeca.

De pie allí, en medio de la habitación, Jack se preguntó que le habría ocurrido a su amiga, temiendo que tener parte del corazón de la TARDIS en su interior la hubiera puesto en peligro. Muchas veces se había preguntado si podría pedirle que le devolviera a la normalidad, si todavía tenía ese extraño poder que le había dado la inmortalidad, que con tanto anhelo deseaba perder ahora.

Ahora se daba cuenta que hubiera sido mejor saber que nunca tendría la oportunidad de volver a ser un ser humano normal, antes que poner a su amiga en peligro. Pero si algo tenía claro Jack, mientras observaba los preciosos ojos grandes de color miel de la pequeña April Tyler, aunque no fuera a decir nada a Mickie o Jackie, es que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por recuperar sana y salva a Rose.

¿Y eso que quiere decir? – dijo Jackie que estaba muy nerviosa y empezó a moverse por toda la habitación. - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi Rose?

Cuando Rose absorbió la energía del corazón de la TARDIS, su cuerpo adquirió una estrecha relación con él. Y ahora que se sentía tan deprimida y expresaba todos sus sentimientos a través de las cartas que le escribía al Doctor, esa energía era enviada por Rose, sin ella saberlo, a través de la fisura buscando al causante de su tristeza y la única conexión era con el corazón de la TARDIS.

Capitán – Le llamó Mickie señalando un rastro de polvo en el suelo, junto a la ventana. - ¿Qué crees que puede ser esto?

Esto es el rastro que deja la teletransportación. – Dijo Jack mientras olfateó el extraño polvo y hacía un gesto de asco por el desagradable olor. – Creo que va siendo hora de ir a buscar al Doctor. – Concluyó Jack mirando a Mickie; imaginándose la reacción del Doctor ante su pequeña excursión al otro lado de la fisura.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose abrió los ojos, parpadeó varias veces hasta ver de nuevo, pero la oscuridad era absoluta excepto por la débil luz que se filtraba a través de una ranura en la parte inferior de la puerta. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, en el último recuerdo que tenía, estaba en su habitación y de repente aparecieron los androides, después todo fue silencio y vacío.

Que dolor – Dijo Rose llevándose las manos a la cabeza y se levantó lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo. - ¿Dónde estoy? – Se quedó sentada en el suelo intentando mantener la calma.

No sabía que le esperaba, de modo que decidió investigar como era el lugar en que la habían encerrado. Se incorporó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y empezó a avanzar, la superficie era fría y rugosa; continuó hasta llegar al hueco que definitivamente era una puerta y por donde se filtraba la poca luz que entraba en la habitación.

Acercó el oído pero no pudo distinguir ningún sonido, sólo un ligero ruido de motor, lo que le indicó que estaba prisionera en algún tipo de instalación. Intentó abrir la puerta, la forzó y la golpeó, pero no cedió a sus intentos. Finalmente continúo explorando la pared hasta que comprendió que no había salida posible.

Sola y deprimida se sentó en el suelo y se acurrucó abrazándose las piernas con los brazos. Unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, enterró su cara entre las rodillas y lloró con desesperación. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver a su hija, sabía que April estaría bien cuidada pero en ese momento, la niña era su mayor preocupación; ni siquiera le importaba su propia seguridad, si tan sólo pudiera saber que la niña estaba bien, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Después de perder al Doctor había volcado todo su amor en aquella adorable personita, que tanto se parecía a su padre, cada vez que la veía sonreír recordaba los momentos tan perfectos y románticos que había pasado

Poco a poco, el sueño se fue apoderando de ella y sus pensamientos se llenaron de los recuerdos del primer año y medio de su hija, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, al llamarla "mamá" aquella cálida mañana de verano y así, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado, cuando un ruido le despertó y una potente luz le impidió ver quien entraba. Entonces unas manos duras y fuertes la pusieron en pie. Pasados unos segundos las figuras que habían entrado se hicieron visibles y Rose pudo observar la tremenda estatura y la fuerte complexión pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la palidez de sus rostros y su desagradable olor.

De pronto sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y rápidamente una descarga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo hasta el cerebro. Al cabo de unos segundos, su mente empezó a revivir imágenes del pasado, imágenes que le traían recuerdos felices pero también muy dolorosos: el primer encuentro con el Doctor, bailando con Jack sobre su nave, la regeneración del Doctor y creer que había muerto, el día que tuvieron que separarse para siempre y por supuesto el nacimiento de su hija.

Una fuerte luz empezó a crecer en su interior, comenzó a convulsionarse y poco a poco la energía apareció a través de su boca inundando la habitación. Rose no podía soportar el dolor que le producían esas imágenes y de pronto con un grito de terror y desesperación llamó al Doctor. - ¡¡¡Doctor!!! – Después, debido al dolor, sus piernas se doblaron pero no cayó al suelo por que los alienígenas las sujetan con fuerza.

Durante un momento perdió el conocimiento y cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia estaba siendo conducida por un largo pasillo con muy poca luz y no podía distinguir nada. Al principio no podía entender lo que le había sucedido, le dolía mucho la cabeza pero poco a poco mientras su mente y el dolor se iban despejando comprendió lo que le había ocurrido.

Todavía no sabía lo que hacía en ese lugar o para que la querían aquellos alienígenas, pero una idea le cruzó por la mente. Como si de un flash se tratara, recordó los momentos en los que había tenido el vortex de la TARDIS en su interior, esa energía le había dado el mayor conocimiento de todo el universo. Al poco tiempo de perder al Doctor, Rose descubrió que todavía tenía parte de esa energía en su interior. El Doctor, antes de regenerarse no le había quitado todo el vortex y aunque tiempo después le dejó el mayor regalo posible, no se dio cuenta de extraerle toda la energía de la TARDIS.

Debemos llevar a la prisionera ante el Líder. – Dijo una voz gutural que iba delante de ella. Aunque en un primer momento le sorprendió poder entender al ser, supuso que el vortex le estaba dando esa facultad, igual que lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de la TARDIS. – Desea conocerla personalmente. – Dijo la criatura mirando hacía su compañero.

Después de la prueba que le hemos realizado podemos asegurar que tiene el combustible que necesitamos. Nuestro Líder estará muy contento, Superior Zeck. – Parecía realmente impresionado por su éxito.

Perfecto. Su potencial es muy fuerte. Nos servirá hasta que encontremos la fuente de energía primigenia. – Zeck se sentía muy orgulloso.

Gracias a nuestros espías androides pudimos localizar la señal de esa energía.

Después de un largo recorrido por diferentes pasillos llegaron hasta una gran puerta donde Zeck pidió permiso para ver al Líder, tras una corta espera las puertas se abrieron lentamente. La empujaron hasta el centro del gran salón que estaba débilmente iluminado y poco después una fuerte luz iluminó un trono donde apareció el Líder, los soldados y el resto de acompañantes se arrodillaron ante su presencia, Rose se quedó de pie observándolos y después miró directamente a los ojos del ser de mayor tamaño.

¿Está es la criatura tan especial? – Dijo el Líder señalando a Rose.

No soy especial – Contestó Rose directamente. La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del Líder.

¿Muestra respeto a nuestro Gran Canciller, el gran Líder de los Ricohraxus? – Dijo Zeck mientras le golpeó en la espalda y Rose cayó de rodillas. ¿Y como entiendes nuestro idioma?

No lo sé. De repente apareció toda esa información. – Dijo Rose mirando a Zeck con furia y levantándose.

¿Cómo ha ido la prueba, Radnesk? – Dijo el Gran Canciller.

Mi señor, la reacción a nuestra solución ha sido espectacular. – Radnesk estaba orgulloso por el resultado obtenido – La energía que surgió de su cuerpo alcanzó la medida más alta de nuestros controladores.

Bien, entonces podemos seguir adelante con lo planeado. – Dijo el Gran Canciller mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Rose. – No se como puede contener tanta energía en una cuerpo tan pequeño y tan débil. – La mano extremadamente fría y algo viscosa de la criatura recorrió su mejilla.

¿Pero, de que están hablando? – Rose intentó apartarse, pero el Canciller la sujetó con fuerza. - Yo no tengo ninguna clase de energía… - No pudo seguir hablando porque Zeck le volvió a golpear y de nuevo cayó de rodillas. - ¿Pero que haces? – Rose intentó levantarse pero unas fuerte manos la mantuvieron en el suelo. – _"Si el Doctor estuviera aquí…"_

Debes esperar a que te den permiso para hablar. Nadie habla sin el permiso del Gran Canciller. – Dijo Zeck hablándole al oído con un gruñido.

Calma Zeck, hay que cuidar el material. No queremos que se estropee la mercancía. – El Gran Canciller observaba a Rose dando una vuelta a su alrededor. – No importa, mientras consigamos el combustible necesario para abandonar esta galaxia tan primitiva.

¿Entonces, hacemos los preparativos? – Dijo Radnesk haciendo una reverencia ante el Líder – Será cuestión de poco tiempo.

Está bien, preparadla y me mantenéis informado de la situación. – El Gran Canciller se dirigió hacia su trono.

A sus ordenes, mi Señor – Dijo Zeck y cogió a Rose por el brazo empujándola hacia una puerta lateral.

¿Adónde vamos? – Rose empezó a forcejear intentado soltarse pero la presión sobre su brazo era muy fuerte y no puedo hacer nada. - ¿Qué me van a hacer?

Rose no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, la única información que pudo conseguir fue a través de la conversación que mantenía Radnesk, en voz baja, con otro alienígena que se había unido a su grupo.

¿Ya está preparado el tanque?

Si, tenemos todo listo.

Muy bien, lo primero será desinfectarla. Después le colocaremos los tubos y por último haremos la conexión.

Después de recorrer unos cuantos metros llegaron a una sala gigante, con un gran tanque transparente y un armazón que colgaba del techo. Rose observaba atentamente, estaba muy asustada y lo único en lo que podía pensar, lo único que le permitía no gritar, era la imagen del Doctor en su cabeza. Entonces comprendió que no había forma de escapar, que había llegado su hora y sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, porque Zeck la metió en una habitación pequeña con una ventana de cristal desde donde podían observarla. Rose, dando traspiés se quedo de pie en medio de la sala viendo como Radnesk apretaba una serie de botones y pocos segundo después una niebla inundaba la habitación.

A Rose empezaba a faltarle el aire, notaba como el gas se iba introduciendo en su garganta y empezó a toser, el humo le estaba dejando un sabor amargo y muy desagradable. Se tapó la boca con la mano pero no pudo evitar que el gas llegara hasta sus pulmones. Sintiendo como si una mano invisible los apretara con fuerza y poco antes de perder el conocimiento el último pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue para el Doctor y su pequeña April.

- o -

Después de la precipitada entrada de Jack en la TARDIS, el capitán se quedó parado observando al Doctor que estaba muy atento mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

¿Doctor? – Dijo Jack - ¿Doctor ocurre algo? – Jack se acercó para ver que le tenía tan concentrado.

Si, bueno no lo se, y es algo muy extraño – Dijo el Doctor pasados unos segundos. Al darse cuenta que Jack no hacía ningún comentario, levantó la cabeza y mirándole fijamente preguntó – Jack, ¿Qué me ocultas?

No te va a gustar. – Dijo el capitán con una pequeña e inocente sonrisa.

El Doctor se giró, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se plantó frente a Jack, su expresión reflejaba el vació más absoluto.

Vale, pero te he avisado. He viajado hasta la otra dimensión y he descubierto que Rose ha desaparecido y está en problemas muy serios. No sabemos exactamente por quién, pero Mickie y yo descubrimos que fue secuestrada. Encontramos rastro de azufre en su habitación. – Jack esperaba que el Doctor reaccionara inmediatamente y decidiera poner rumbo hacia allí.

¿Tenías que hacerlo, verdad? – El Doctor conocía demasiado bien a Jack, por lo que desde que había comenzado a recibir las cartas, se había estado preguntando cuanto le costaría hacerle una visita, aunque no había esperado que terminara así,

Bueno, ya sabes como soy. No podía dejar que nada malo le ocurriera a Rose, no después de las primeras cartas. – El Doctor continuó mirándolo en silencio, inmóvil delante de él, serio, de la única forma en la que Jack no era capaz de decir lo que estaba pasando por su mente. – Vamos Doctor, estamos hablando de Rose, no podemos dejar que esas cosas, lo que quiera que sean le hagan ningún daño; se lo que sientes por ella...

Sabes que lo me estás proponiendo podría acabar con las dos realidades ¿verdad? Que lo que has hecho ha podido alterar el espacio tiempo, incluso después de que yo te dijera que no lo hicieras.

Jack estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, de intentar explicarse y evitar que el Doctor se enfureciera con él, pero no lo hizo, se quedó callado, al ver la amplia sonrisa del Doctor. No era la misma que le había visto tantas veces al salvar a un inocente o al terminar un trabajo bien hecho. No, esa sonrisa iba mucho más allá de cualquier sentimiento que Jack pudiera pensar, lo conocía bien y sabía lo que eso significaba.

Vamos a poner en peligro dos realidades por salvar a Rose ¿verdad Doctor?

¡Por supuesto! – El Doctor se volvió hacia los controles, movió varias palancas y presionó otros tantos botones, a una velocidad que el capitán no pudo seguirle y finalmente cuando la TARDIS comenzó a prepararse para despegar el Doctor se volvió hacia Jack. - ¿Listo capitán?

Si señor. – Dijo Jack con un saludo militar.

De pronto la TARDIS se agitó violentamente, el Doctor y Jack sintieron que el suelo se estremecía bajo sus pies. El Doctor se agarró a la consola de mandos y Jack se lanzó sobre una de las barras que cruzaban las columnas de la nave, a la vez que un grito de pánico resonó en toda la TARDIS, al mismo tiempo que sintió un fuerte dolor que recorrió su cuerpo, desde su controlador manual del Vortex. El aparato estaba encendido y parpadeaba y con cada uno de los pálpitos una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

¡¡¡Doctor!!! – Los dos reconocieron al instante la voz y se miraron en completo silencio.

Jack, ¿estás bien? – Dijo el Doctor al ver a Jack en el suelo de rodillas y acurrucado a sus propias piernas. Le costaba respirar, hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Desde la última vez que había muerto, bajo los disparos de los soldados al mando del Master, Jack no había sentido tanto dolor.

Doctor – La voz de Jack era como un lamento de agonía, pues le costaba demasiado pronunciar más de una palabra seguida – Tenemos que rescatar a Rose. – Dijo y levantando la cabeza pudo ver como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Jack, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – El Doctor se acercó hasta Jack. Se arrodilló frente a su amigo y trató de abrazarle, pero Jack se volvió a quejar con fuerza y cayó al suelo otra vez. – Jack, vamos, ¿Qué pasa?

Siento… por todo lo que está pasando Rose… sus sentimiento son muy fuertes. – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el capitán Harkness estaba asustado, su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía con fuerza. – Está muy asustada, deprimida y se siente muy sola… no entiende lo que le está pasando, su amor por ti es lo único que le hace seguir adelante. – Los ojos de Jack, inundados en lágrimas se encontraron con los del Doctor, que pudo ver a través de ellos todo el sufrimiento de Rose.

El Doctor sintió como una llamarada de fuego inundaba su mente y su corazón se convertía en una roca incandescente. En su interior brotaba una ola de fuego, que buscaba venganza y solo se apagaría cuando hubiera restablecido el orden y hubiera puesto las cosas en su sitio. Tenía que recuperar aquello que más amaba y por lo que tanto había sufrido, aquello que una vez creyó perdido para siempre, su verdadero amor.

La mano firme del Doctor ayudó a Jack a ponerse en pie. Todavía sentía el terrible dolor en su cuerpo, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo, igual que los sentimientos de Rose. Ella ya no estaba en su cabeza, había desaparecido sin más. se apoyó en una de las columnas de la nave y miró al Doctor, que se movía con decisión de un lado a otro de los controles de la TARDIS.

Doctor. – Dijo Jack moviéndose hacia su amigo, pero este no le respondió. – Doctor…

El Doctor se había convertido en una estatua allí parado frente a los controles, escuchaba la llamada de Jack, pero algo en su mente le mantenía ocupado en otras cosas. La voz agónica de Rose, la necesidad de encontrarla y salvarla, poder volver a abrazarla y saber que estaba bien, todo ello le mantenía alejado de la realidad.

Entonces notó la mano de Jack sobre la suya. Los dos amigos habían terminado por comprenderse sin necesidad de palabras, a veces incluso sobraban.

Doctor. – Por fin miró al capitán y para sorpresa de este sonrío. – Doctor, Rose nos necesita, tenemos que ayudarla.

Lo se, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Quien quiera que se la haya llevado lo va a pagar muy caro. – De repente, la energía que unos minutos antes parecía haber desaparecido del Doctor, volvió a él y se dio la vuelta, hablando con rapidez para no perder un segundo. – Vamos, baja esa palanca, enciende ese dispositivo y pon en marcha los motores.


	7. Chapter 7

De pronto todo fue silencio y oscuridad. Solo una pequeña luz se divisaba al final del pasillo. Otra vez estaba allí, de vuelta en el almacén de la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba como dependienta y se vio rodeada por los maniquís que la perseguían y la intentaban atrapar. Todo estaba perdido hasta que una mano apareció de la nada y una voz suave cerca de ella le dijo:

Corre – Rose pestañeó varias veces, sentía un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo y en ese momento unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, después tan sólo quedó un vacío en su memoria, el recuerdo ya no estaba allí. Solo una página en blanco.

El tanque que mantenía a Rose en estado vegetativo, estaba colocado en el centro de una sala. Radnesk estaba al cargo de su funcionamiento y había llegado el momento de hacer una nueva descarga de energía. Había estado observando los cambios producidos en Rose, tomando notas y esperando el momento adecuado para continuar con el siguiente paso del proceso.

En algunos momentos, se había dado cuenta, que la chica, cuya fuerza de voluntad era mucho más fuerte de lo que hubieran visto con otros sujetos, había tenido ocasionales momentos de lucidez, pero al final había vuelto a caer en el mismo estado comatoso en el que la mantenían. Dio las ordenes necesarias a sus subordinados y pasados unos segundos un líquido transparente llegó a través del tubo conectado al cuerpo de Rose.

De improviso, Rose sintió como se iba introduciendo en su organismo, como la marea que durante la noche cubre la playa. Unos segundos después llegó a su cerebro. Un momento más tarde, notó que su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco, que su cerebro iba llenándose de imágenes de su vida pasada, sensaciones en ocasiones placenteras y otras terriblemente dolorosas. Recuerdos que para ella eran muy valiosos y eran los únicos que le ayudaron a seguir adelante cuando su vida quedó rota y vacía.

Sintió el aire en la cara, colgada de la cuerda del zepelling durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Después se sintió transportada por el rayo de la nave de Jack. Su imagen se fue perdiendo entre las brumas que envolvían sus recuerdos, su carismática sonrisa, los momentos que habían pasado juntos, bailando junto al Big Ben. Una niebla lo cubrió todo y luego tan sólo quedó la más absoluta nada.

Recuperó la conciencia y abrió los ojos, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero asustada intentó gritar para llamar al Doctor. Le dolía la garganta y lo único que salió a través de su boca fue un destello de luz y energía que la envolvió y llenó el tanque mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia los diferentes conductos para ser transportada a los depósitos donde la iban almacenando.

Su cuerpo se agitó violentamente, con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado se fue calmando. Quería que todo acabara ya, que su madre no desapareciera de su mente, que Mickie no fuera más un simple nombre que llamaba a unos recuerdos inexistentes. Cada vez que perdía un recuerdo en su mente se producía una descarga que dejaba su cuerpo completamente agotado y caía rendida perdiendo el conocimiento.

Horas, tal vez días más tarde, Rose volvió en si de nuevo. El arnés que la mantenía inmóvil estaba bien ajustado a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que sus brazos y piernas no respondían. Era como si no las sintiera, se sentía totalmente paralizada de cuello para abajo. Quiso mover la cabeza pero el tubo que tenía conectado a su columna vertebral se lo impidió. Movió los ojos a un lado y otro, intentando ver si había alguna forma de soltarse, pero después de intentarlo repetidas veces se dio por vencida.

Aquello era una tortura que no podría soportarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar?, ¿Que iba hacer?, ¿Habría alguna manera de escapar? Estos y otros pensamientos llenaban su cabeza y entonces llegó a su mente la imagen de su hija, su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que era exactamente igual a la del Doctor.

Cerró los ojos y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Se sentía terriblemente desesperada, la soledad y el miedo hicieron que un torrente de lágrimas se derramara sin poder evitarlo.

En ese momento algo alteró los controles que tenían la información sobre el tanque, Radnesk llegó para comprobar lo que ocurría, al observar a Rose y ver que estaba muy nerviosa decidió administrarle un potente sedante, necesitaba que ella estuviera relajada para que viviera el mayor tiempo posible. Rose no quería dormirse porque sabía que aquello podía significar la perdida de más recuerdos, pero el narcótico era muy agresivo y al final cayó en un sueño vacío de imágenes.

Radnesk estaba a punto de marcharse, pero antes de salir de la habitación, escuchó un zumbido proveniente del tablero de controles. Era el mismo que habían recibido cuando habían descubierto a Rose. Aquello no podía ser real, era demasiado bueno, dos fuentes de energía proveniente del Vortex para poder dar combustible a su nave durante varios meses.

La estudió con rapidez, tan sólo quería estar seguro que no se trataba de ningún error, pero aquella energía seguía allí y era muy fuerte, la mayor que hubieran visto nunca. Por ello aún sabiendo que el Gran Canciller no debía ser molestado, decidió ir a verle y darle la gran noticia, a lo mejor eso le valía un ascenso a Jefe Supervisor.

- o -

Mickie estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando el característico sonido de la TARDIS llegó hasta él. Estaba en una reunión, dando instrucciones a los nuevos trabajadores a su cargo. Todos le escuchaban en silencio y con respeto. Habían oído contar muchas historias de las hazañas de Mickie y ahora en esta realidad era una persona respetada y admirada, pero de pronto se quedó callado, los asistentes le miraron sorprendidos y pasados unos segundos Mickie se levantó y salió rápidamente sin dar ninguna explicación.

Después de una carrera llegó hasta el lugar en el que acababa de aparecer la TARDIS y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó hacia la puerta dispuesto a entrar, pero en ese momento se encontró de cara con el Doctor.

¡Mickie! – Dijo el Doctor con una amplia sonrisa y le dio un apretón de manos.

Doctor. – La expresión de Mickie no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba muy preocupado.

Mickie, - Dijo Jack saludando. - ¿Sabes algo nuevo de Rose? ¿Ha habido alguna novedad? – Dijo Jack mientras salía detrás del Doctor.

No. Todo sigue igual. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Mickie estaba realmente impaciente por ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Bueno, antes quiero que me pongáis al corriente de lo sucedido y en segundo lugar, lo siento Mickie, pero esta vez te quiero aquí. – Dijo el Doctor mientras se dirigía hacia el interior de Torchwood.

¿Cómo? No vas a dejarme en tierra, no cuando Rose está en peligro. – Dijo el chico enfadado. – Ella jamás me abandonaría a mi, no voy a dejarla tirada.

Creo que los que se la llevaron son tipos peligrosos, es posible…

¿Más que los Daleks y los Cibermen juntos? Vamos Doctor, ya hemos pasado por esto y por mucho que intentes meterme miedo no voy a cambiar de opinión. Si vosotros vais a salvar a Rose, entonces yo también voy.

El Doctor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mano de Jack sobre su hombro le detuvo. – Creo que el chico tiene razón después de todo. Además no sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando y toda ayuda es poca.

Muy bien, pero si acabas metido en la cloaca de la nave, dile al capitán que vaya a por ti. – Mickie y Jack lo miraron sin saber que responder. – Vale, ¿Qué sabemos sobre esos tipos?

El Doctor comenzó a caminar pasillo adelante, mientras que Mickie y Jack le siguieron y le observaban como estudiaba las instalaciones. Con las manos en los bolsillos y deambulando se iba formando en su cabeza la mejor manera de llevar a cabo el rescate de Rose. Le gustaba conocer todo lo que ocurría o había ocurrido con anterioridad, por si algo tenía relación con el secuestro de Rose. Mientras observaba a la gente trabajando por allí, iba haciendo continuas preguntas sobre lo que le resulta nuevo o extraño.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Mickie – Es Jackie, creo que será mejor que conteste – dijo Mickie y se alejó un poco. – Hola Jackie – Contestó muy serio. Y empezó a contestar a las preguntas que ella le hacía cada vez más nerviosa.

No, no sabemos nada todavía.

¿Y que hay de él, ha llegado ya?

Si, está aquí. – Dijo mirando hacía el Doctor. – Acaban de llegar. – Miró también a Jack.

¿Acaban, es que acaso el Doctor ha encontrado a alguien nuevo para sustituir a Rose? ¿Cómo ha sido capaz? Después de todo lo que ella hizo por él.

Es Jack, el capitán Harkness, le conociste el otro día.

Vale, bueno, voy para allá.

Después de un pequeño silencio contestó: - Muy bien, aquí estaremos. Colgó, miró hacia el Doctor y con una sonrisa cómplice dijo: - Viene hacía aquí.

Jack también miró a su alrededor. La única vez que había estado en Torchwood Uno, el lugar estaba completamente destrozado, tras la batalla de Canary Wharf. Allí tan sólo quedaban restos de lo que debía haber sido un centro de ingestación al máximo nivel.

Ahora, mientras recorrían los pasillos de esa realidad alternativa a la que él conocía, se podía hacer una idea de cómo había sido aquel lugar que en poco menos de doce horas quedó reducido a escombros.

La gente se movía por los pasillos con rapidez, hablando sobre los nuevos prototipos que habían sido desarrollados a partir de tecnología extraterrestre y nadie se había fijado en su presencia y en la de Doctor.

Sin embargo, al fondo del pasillo lo vio, ahí parado, mirándole con la misma expresión curiosa que tanto le gustaba en su realidad. Al fin y al cabo parecía el mismo Ianto Jones que él conocía. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, ¿Cómo iba a perder la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca otra vez?

Capitán, pensé que no volvería a verle. – Le dijo Ianto visiblemente nervioso.

Tenía algunas cosas pendientes por aquí. – Contestó el capitán con una encantadora sonrisa.

¿Algunas cosas pendientes? – Preguntó el joven agente con curiosidad y cierta picardía escondida tras un aspecto tímido.

De repente Jack sintió como si un rayo lo fulminara y cayó al suelo. Apenas podía respirar, cada segundo era un cúmulo de pensamientos que no le pertenecían. Se sentía como si tuviera en la cabeza una enorme radio recibiendo señales sin sentido.

Capitán ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Ianto, visiblemente asustado.

Jack no dijo nada, estaba demasiado concentrado en respirar y en separar cada una de las palabras que se agolpaban en su mente. Entonces la escuchó, la voz sonó tan fuerte, que el resto de pensamientos parecieron desaparecer.

"Doctor." Repetía una y otra vez la voz. Una voz que Jack conocía muy bien, desde que había sentido por última vez a Rose, había esperado una nueva señal de que todavía había esperanza de recuperarla, pero nunca hubiera pensado en algo tan fuerte como eso.

Doctor. – Dijo el capitán tan débilmente que tan sólo Ianto pudo escucharle. El joven agente estaba a su lado y cuando Jack intentó levantarse y no lo consiguió, dejó que se apoyara sobre él. – Doctor.

¡Doctor, el capitán le necesita!. – Gritó Ianto. El Doctor se dio la vuelta y al ver a Jack en el suelo, acudió rápidamente.

¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó a su amigo.

No lo se, todo es muy confuso… pero es Rose… otra vez.

¿Rose?

Si, la siento, no se como, pero se lo que siente y… - Jack se quedó callado con la mirada perdida. Un momento más tarde miró al Doctor y le agarró el brazo. – Te quiero.

¿QUE? – El Doctor intentó separarse de Jack, pero el capitán lo sujetó con fuerza. – Jack, creo que esos pensamientos…

No… no lo entiendes. – Continuó Jack. Dejó de hablar un momento. Tantas veces deseando decir esas dos palabras y había tenido que ser Rose la que le obligara a decirlo, cuando ni siquiera quería hacerlo él, porque sabía muy bien que jamás iba a ser correspondido.

Jack ¿Qué estás diciendo? No es el mejor momento para entrar en esos temas que tu y yo sabemos muy bien no…

Doctor… escúchame, cállate y escúchame. – El Doctor lo miró sin comprender de que estaba hablando, mientras Ianto comenzó a preguntarse como podía terminar enamorándose siempre de las personas más extrañas. – No soy yo… se trata de Rose.

Rose, ¿Qué pasa con Rose, Jack?

Ella te quiere, es ella la que te quiere. Está pensando en ti… le están haciendo daño y no deja de pensar en ti. Te quiere… maldita sea y está esperándote. – El dolor volvió a ser tan intenso que le obligó a dejar de hablar y a concentrarse en respirar.

Ianto lo abrazó, sin saber exactamente lo que hacer, tan sólo quería que el capitán se sintiera bien o al menos lo intentaba. Entonces Jack cogió su mano y el joven agente, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo.

Te necesita Doctor, las dos… te necesitan. - Dijo finalmente Jack con dificultad.

¿Las… dos? – Preguntó el Doctor, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, como si lo que acababa de decir Jack significara demasiado, tanto que le daba miedo pensar lo que aquello podía implicar. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para tantas explicaciones, ya habría tiempo para hablar cuando hubiera recuperado a Rose. - ¿Dónde está?

No lo se… está oscuro, no puede ver nada, pero está segura que es una nave.

¿Una nave? Genial. – Dijo el Doctor casi con alegría. Jack tan sólo lo miró sorprendido.

¿No te das cuenta? Si Rose está en una nave, eso quiere decir que podemos rastrearla. Rose sigue teniendo el vortex en su interior, por lo que a la TARDIS no le será difícil dar con ella.

Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa… porque ya vienen a por ella otra vez… no sabe cuanto tiempo aguantará. – La expresión del Doctor cambió en ese mismo momento.

Hasta ese instante, el Doctor sabía que había sido secuestrada, aunque no supiera el motivo, pero ahora también sabía que la estaban torturando. Lo estaba pasando mal y él todavía no había hecho nada por ayudarla.

Ya la había perdido una vez, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera otra vez. Sin embargo, sin decir nada, el Doctor se preguntó si Rose podría perdonarle alguna vez por todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa o si él mismo podría perdonarse en algún momento. Entonces volvió a fijarse en Jack, parecía más relajado, agotado pero tranquilo por fin.

¿Y bien? – Preguntó el Doctor.

Se ha ido. Ya no siento a Rose. Lo siento. – Los dos amigos se miraron un momento y sin decir nada comprendieron perfectamente lo que el otro sentía en ese momento. El Doctor se alejó de Jack, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y se dirigió a la TARDIS seguido de Mickie.

Entonces ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó Ianto al capitán, al ver que Jack comenzaba a ponerse en pie lentamente.

Si, estaré bien en seguida. – Ianto no pudo evitar ayudarle, sobretodo porque estaba deseando hacerlo, cualquier cosa por estar cerca del capitán.

Todavía no me ha contestado. – Dijo Ianto sonriéndole. - ¿Cuáles son esas cosas pendientes? – Terminó preguntando, esperando que él fuera parte de esos asuntos pendientes.

Jack no llegó a contestar, pues en ese momento un zumbido sonó en mitad del pasillo.

El Doctor y Mickie, al igual que él y Ianto, esperaron para ver lo que ocurría y de repente una fuerte luz lo iluminó todo.

¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Mickie, poniendo voz a lo que estaban pensando todos. Pero nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues de improviso dos disparos salieron de la luz, dejando varios heridos, justo antes de aparecer varios enormes seres que ninguno de los presentes había visto nunca.

El Doctor y Mickie se refugiaron al dar la vuelta a la esquina, mientras el Doctor buscaba el destornillador sónico en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

¡Capitán! – Gritó el Doctor.

Estoy bien, ¿que demonios son esas cosas? ¿De donde han salido, de la casa del terror?

Las criaturas dijeron algo, pero con el griterío de la gente que se movía por todas partes no pudieron escucharles. Unos, dirigidos por el que parecía ser el líder se dirigieron hacia el Doctor y Mickie.

¿Qué hacemos Doctor? - Dijo el chico alterado. - ¿Crees que esas cosas son las que se han llevado a Rose? ¿Crees que han venido a por nosotros? Doctor…

Mickie, si quieres hacer algo útil, cállate. – Los tres seres que iban hacia ellos se detuvieron al ver al Doctor. – Vale, creo que no está bien irrumpir en casa ajena y mucho menos disparando sin tan siquiera presentarse. Por cierto soy el Doctor y creo estar bastante seguro que he visto a tipos como vosotros alguna vez. Altos, con malos humos, bastante violentos y si no me equivoco, muy poco amigos del agua de la tierra.

Con un rápido movimiento, enfocó el destornillador sónico hacia los antiincendios del techo y en menos de un segundo el agua cayó encima de las criaturas. Los seres comenzaron a gritar mientras se retorcían de dolor. Uno de ellos salió corriendo con sus últimos esfuerzos, mientras los otros se iban consumiendo hasta morir.

Como siempre has salvado la situación. Decías que no los conocías. – Dijo Mickie, sin quitar la vista de encima de lo que quedaba de los cuerpos.

No los conocía, había oído hablar de ellos. Tenía que probar.

Al mismo tiempo otras dos criaturas se fueron acercando a Jack y Ianto. De forma inconsciente, Jack colocó a Ianto detrás de él, como siempre había hecho, quería protegerle. Una de las criaturas levantó su arma y fue a dispararle, pero el capitán fue más rápido y le disparó dos veces en el pecho, de forma certera, con lo que el ser cayó muerto al suelo de manera fulminante.

Sin embargo, Jack todavía un poco débil no vio al otro ser sacar su arma y apuntarle. Todo pasó muy rápido y cuando quiso darse cuenta alguien le había tirado al suelo, el disparo pasó rozando por encima de su cabeza y en un último intento por matar a la criatura le disparó, alcanzándole en la pierna, dejándolo malherido.

Ianto había visto que la criatura apuntaba a Jack y no dudo en salvarle la vida, no sabía lo que era, pero una sensación que nunca había sentido le obligaba a estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Nunca había estado verdaderamente atraído por un hombre, pero cuando estaba cerca del capitán, el corazón le latía a cien por hora, no era capaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear y sobretodo, estaba dispuesto a morir por él.

Jack sonrió al mirar a Ianto a los ojos. El capitán había caído sobre Ianto, no se podía creer que los sentimientos por aquel joven estuvieran en las dos realidades. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un segundo, tan sólo se miraron. Ianto no sabía que hacer, pero se quedó ahí, hipnotizado por la mirada de Jack.

Vaya, mira lo que me he encontrado, mi propio caballero andante, justo como a mi me gusta. – El capitán acarició la mejilla de Ianto y este trató de hablar, pero los nervios no le dejaron hacerlo. – Me has salvado la vida. Ese disparo te podría haber dado a ti.

No pensé en ello… yo sólo quería… no se, te vi en problemas y quise ayudarte. La verdad…

No te preocupes, está bien. – Jack no le dejó seguir hablando, había deseado besarle desde que lo había visto la primera vez y no iba a dejar escapar aquella oportunidad, por ello, cerró los labios de Ianto con los suyos, tal y como había hecho cientos de veces.

El Doctor le dijo a Mickie que encerrara a la criatura a la que el capitán había dejado malherida, ahora al menos tenía alguien a quien sacarle la información sobre el paradero de Rose y desde luego no iba a detenerse hasta que la hubiera conseguido, sin importar el coste.

Jack, ¿Qué tal si dejas tus aventuras para más tarde? Tenemos a un tipo con el que me gustaría hablar.

Jack se levantó, ayudando a Ianto a hacerlo después y por un segundo se quedaron ahí. Tal vez fuera la última vez que se vieran, tal vez no hubiera ningún Jack Harkness en aquella realidad o no estuviera en la Tierra, pero al menos ese beso haría que Ianto no lo olvidara nunca.

El capitán se despidió de Ianto con una caricia y siguió al Doctor, pero antes de perderse por el pasillo se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Ianto que todavía estaba ahí de pie mirándole.

- Tal vez volvamos a vernos. Puedes buscarme en Torchwood. Tres en Cardiff. Por cierto, puedes conquistarme con un expresso.


	8. Chapter 8

El Doctor lleva dos horas interrogando al prisionero y no había conseguido sacar ningún tipo de información. Era un tipo muy duro, un auténtico soldado y estaba instruido para pasar por duras pruebas. Habían intentado convencerlo con buenas maneras pero al final el Doctor, cansado de no conseguir nada, decidió tomar otro camino.

Jack – Dijo el Doctor – Creo que puedes intentar otros métodos, no me gusta lo que puedes tener en mente pero no veo otra solución. Yo no he conseguido absolutamente nada.

Muy bien Doctor, dame una hora y tendremos la información necesaria. – Dijo Jack empezando la remangarse la camisa.

Jack – El Doctor le cogió del brazo y mirándole a los ojos – No tengas problema en utilizar los medios necesarios. – Le dijo mientras miraba hacia el alienígena. – No sabemos que le estarán haciendo a Rose y deben pagar muy caro todo el daño que le hayan causado.

De acuerdo, déjalo en mis manos – Dijo el Capitán cerrando la puerta de la celda tras de sí.

El Doctor estaba realmente agotado, pocas veces se sentía tan hundido como entonces. Sólo de pensar en las penurias por las que estaría pasando Rose, se le revolvían las tripas. En esos momentos su sed de venganza estaba totalmente descontrolada y se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero decidió que debía descansar un rato y se dirigió hacía la cantina para comer algo.

La cafetería estaba casi desierta, excepto por un par de personas que estaban sentadas en la parte más alejada de la sala. Realmente no tenía hambre pero decidió tomar un café, necesitaba mantener la mente despejada en todo momento, por si Jack conseguía finalmente la información que necesitaban. Con el vaso que había sacado de la máquina del café se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana.

Hacía un día muy bonito y había música de fondo que llenaba muy suavemente la habitación; pero al Doctor le daba igual; poco le importaba si el sol brillaba en el exterior y si la gente era realmente feliz. Su mente estaba puesta en Rose, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos marrones, mirándole directamente y pidiéndole ayuda… Todo para él en ese momento era Rose, lo demás no importaba

Al principio no prestó atención a la música que estaba sonando en la radio, pero poco a poco se dejó envolver por la melodiosa canción que estaba sonando en ese momento.

"_Quédate conmigo. No te vayas.__Por que no puedo estar sin ti. Solo quédate conmigo. Y quédate cerca porque he construido mi mundo a tu alrededor. Y no quiero saber como es vivir sin ti. Así que quédate conmigo. Solo quédate conmigo."_

El Doctor sintió un dolor extremadamente intenso en su corazón. Sentía como si esas palabras las estuviera diciendo Rose directamente, como en las carta que le iba enviado a través del vortex. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cayéndole a la mano. Y entonces recordó el triste recuerdo del día que tuvieron que separarse en la playa de Bad Wolf.

"_Quédate conmigo. No te vayas. Por que no puedo estar sin ti. Solo quédate conmigo. Y quédate cerca porque he construido mi mundo a tu alrededor. Y no quiero saber como es sin ti. Así que quédate conmigo. Solo quédate conmigo."_

La canción seguía sonando, él no pudo soportarlo y se fue a dar un paseo. Había pasado por muchas cosas, la destrucción de su planeta, la perdida de su familia. Se había enfrentando en numerosas ocasiones contra los Daleks, los Cybermen, los Slitheen, y muchos más de los que había perdido la cuenta.

También había tenido varias relaciones, algunas serias, otras habían sido simples compañeros de viaje; pero en esta ocasión; pensando en Rose, era muy diferente. Nunca había sentido algo tan profundo por alguien. Si, había encontrado alguna compañera realmente especial como para estar dispuesto a tener hijos y formar una familia, pero realmente en sus más de novecientos años nunca una mujer había significado tanto para él.

Cuando encontró a Rose y la fue conociendo, poco a poco se dio cuenta que esa chica era una persona especial y diferente. Le enseñó a disfrutar de la vida, le hizo comprender que las cosas se podías hacer de otra manera. Con su compasión y su gran corazón, se entregó a él sin importarle nada, la total y completa renuncia a su familia, a sus amigos, nunca nadie había echo eso por él.

Ni siquiera Martha, ni Jack, dos personas a las que tenía mucho cariño habían conseguido llegar a tocarle el corazón como lo había conseguido Rose. Sabía que tanto Martha como Jack se habían enamorado de él; pero no podía corresponderles y se arrepentía del daño que les había causado.

Martha había llegado en un mal momento, aunque por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, el Doctor sabía que su relación era imposible, no sólo se trataba de Rose, de haberla perdido, había algo más, algo que el Doctor no sabía como explicar, algo que hacía imposible su relación.

En cuanto a Jack, el Doctor sonrió, pensando en su amigo. Había conocido pocas personas como él, tenía algo especial, además de no poder morir nunca. Sabía que era especial desde la primera vez que lo había visto, por mucho que tratara de un timador por aquel entonces. Tal vez fuera su sonrisa, su carisma o lo rápido que había sido capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvarlos a ellos. Pero Jack era realmente especial, aunque no tanto como para que el Doctor perdiera la cabeza por él.

De todas formas, estaba muy agradecido por poder tenerlos como amigos y sabía que podía contar con ellos eternamente, tanto como para pedirle a Jack que sacara lo peor de si mismo.

Entonces se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Jack lo haría, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, iría al mismo infierno si el Doctor se lo pudiera y justo ahí es donde lo había enviado, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado paseando pero al llegar a Piccadilly, cuando en un cartel luminoso aparecieron unas letras enormes: - "Doctor sálvame" - No entendía como habían aparecido esas palabras de la nada pero comprendió que tenía que tomar una decisión. Volvió a Torchwood dispuesto a recuperar a Rose. No dejaría que nada ni nadie les volviera a separar de nuevo. Jamás.

Cuando llegó a Torchwood se dirigió directamente a las celdas. Allí se dio cuenta que Jack había utilizado unos métodos muy drásticos, que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo. Se detuvo en seco ante la visión y por un momento creyó que iba a vomitar.

Jack se lo quedó mirando, tenía la camisa cubierta de un líquido viscoso que debía ser la sangre de aquellas criaturas. En la mano tenía un cuchillo, aunque su color era ya indescriptible. Sin embargo, por mucho empeño que había puesto en sus prácticas con el alienígena, tampoco habían conseguido la información. El prisionero había perdido el conocimiento y Jack estaba intentando reanimarlo. Cuando el Doctor entró en la celda se quedó impresionado por el aspecto del alienígena.

Jack, ¿Que ha ocurrido? – Dijo mirando hacía la pared que estaba también cubierta por un líquido viscoso y negro. La expresión de Jack se parecía poco a la que el Doctor conocía, y mezclado con el sudor que corría por su rostro y cuello y la suciedad que apelmazaba su camisa, le daba un aspecto tremendamente fiero y amenazador.

Parece que nuestro amigo es un tipo duro. No he conseguido sacarle nada. – Le dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo y lo tiraba al suelo. – Creo que necesito un descanso y después puedo seguir trabajando con él, creo que todavía aguantará una ronda más.

No Jack, creo que ya es suficiente – Dijo el Doctor con decisión.

Pero… no podemos rendirnos ahora. No puede aguantar mucho más. Es cuestión de tiempo. – Jack estaba perplejo por el comportamiento del Doctor. – Tu mismo me ha dicho que usara todo lo necesario para sacarle la información, no me digas ahora que sientes pena por esa cosa.

Es posible, no lo se, pero creo que tenemos que cambiar de táctica – El Doctor se puso las gafas y se acercó a mirar al prisionero.

No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo. – En ese momento el alienígena se despertó y Jack se volvió dispuesto a continuar con su trabajo. Pero el Doctor le sujetó el brazo impidiéndole coger un pequeño aparato, que al estar conectado a la corriente, expulsaba unas diminutas chispas azules, Jack se revolvió y consiguió soltarse de la fuerte presión.

Vamos Jack, ya es suficiente, déjalo. – Dijo el Doctor intentando contenerle.

Como puedes decir eso. Acaso no sabes el daño que le están causando a Rose, ¿Es que acaso no te importa? – Jack sabía el dolor que esas palabras le iban a causar al Doctor pero no le importó, si él no era capaz de terminar el trabajo, Jack estaba dispuesto a volver a mancharse las manos; lo había visto demasiadas veces y aunque no se sentía orgulloso de ello, no era la primera vez que desarrollaba sus tácticas de tortura.

El Doctor se dio la vuelta y cogiendo a Jack por la camisa le empujó contra la pared tan fuerte que un ligero quejido salió de su garganta mientras el Doctor le decía:

¿Crees que esto es lo que querría Rose? ¿Piensas que ella disfrutaría lastimando a un ser vivo? No me puedo ni imaginar el sufrimiento por el que estará pasando, pero no quiero mirarle a los ojos cuando la recuperemos y tener que contarle lo que hicimos para dar con ella. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo tú y que odie siempre por ello?

Justo en ese momento apareció en la puerta Ianto que acababa de oír la conversación y miró fijamente a Jack durante unos segundos. El capitán pudo leer en sus ojos la terrible inquietud que despertó en el chico. Ianto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nunca se había enfrentado a una situación parecida, toda aquella sangre por las paredes, el prisionero, que parecía estar a punto de morir y Jack, cubierto de ese mismo líquido que apenas podía controlarse. Se había quedado sin palabras y dando media vuelta se marchó mientras oía como el capitán le llamaba.

Tras una corta carrera Jack consiguió alcanzarlo y cogiéndole del brazo lo empujó contra la pared.

Suéltame. – Ianto intentó liberarse del capitán pero Jack lo retuvo con firmeza.

Ianto, ¿Creo que te has llevado una mala impresión de mí? Yo no soy así. – Le dijo Jack apoyándose con las dos manos en la pared para impedir que pudiera escapar.

Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que pensar? – Le dijo Ianto mirándole seriamente a los ojos. - ¿Quién es usted en realidad? ¿El encantador Capitán que conocí hace poco o el sanguinario Capitán que he visto ahora?

Escucha, tú no sabes nada de mí. No sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar durante toda mi vida. – Sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza a la que Ianto no pudo ser indiferente. - Perdí mi casa, mi familia y he visto cosas que te helarían la sangre. – Le dijo Jack que poco a poco fue suavizando su mirada. – No me gusta la violencia, pero cuando alguien hace daño a mis seres queridos, me vuelvo loco. Y Rose es una amiga a la que quiero mucho y tampoco me gusta ver como el Doctor está sufriendo porque no puede ayudarla. Él la ama con locura y hace tiempo que la perdió por culpa de tipos como ese que tenemos encerrado – Dijo señalando hacia la celda – Así que es posible que en estas circunstancias tengamos que hacer alguna excepción. – Jack se acercó lentamente y con una calida voz le dijo: - Pero he vivido mucho, más de lo que te podrías imaginar y he visto por que merece la pena seguir luchando. La gente se merece una oportunidad sin seres de otro planeta. ¿Crees que podrías darme tu una segunda oportunidad? Porque cuando te miro, cuando he encontrado tus ojos ahí parado en la puerta, he sentido que la rabia desaparecía. Tú me haces demasiado bien Ianto Jones. Siempre lo has hecho.

Capitán, yo… - Ianto se estaba ruborizando -… lo siento, creo que, a lo mejor me he pasado. Tal vez me haya precipitado en mis…

Calla – le dijo Jack casi en el oído. – No digas nada más – Mientras le cogía la cara entre sus manos y le besaba suavemente. – Eres muy dulce mi querido Ianto – Terminó diciendo, mientras volvía a besarle con pasión mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban pareciendo uno.

Mientras tanto, en la celda el Doctor seguía intentando sacar información del alienígena. El prisionero totalmente consciente ya, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, el Doctor sabía que le estaba entendiendo perfectamente pero no había emitido ni un solo sonido.

Mickie y Alex llegaron al pasillo. Los dos estaban emocionados por la posibilidad de que el aparato que querían enseñarle al Doctor, pudiera ayudar a salvar a Rose. Los dos se detuvieron al ver a Jack al fondo, con Ianto. Mickie se quedó mirando a su amigo y le dijo un golpecito en el brazo.

Ya te lo dije, Jack es así, aunque jamás lo había visto tan encaprichado de alguien que no fuera el Doctor, claro. – Alex no dijo nada, tan sólo continuó andado hasta la celda en la que estaba el Doctor.

No pasa nada, además cuando todo esto acabe el capitán se irá. Tan sólo me parece muy atractivo, nada más. – Mickie miró a su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

Doctor – Le llamó Mickie desde la entrada.

¿Si? – Dijo volviéndose en dirección a la puerta. Cuando el Doctor lo vio, se dio cuenta que Mickie no estaba sólo, Alex estaba con él. Le recordaba bien, después de haberles ayudado a acabar con los cybermen, era un buen chico, no había vivido en el mejor momento, pero estaba seguro que las cosas le iban bien, pues era todo un luchador.

Creo que tenemos algo que puede interesarle. – Dijo Mickie, enseñándole un pequeño dispositivo, poco más grande que un reloj de muñeca, que llevaba en la mano

¿Qué es eso? – Acercándose hacia ellos se puso las gafas para observarlo más atentamente.

Es un sintonizador de ondas cerebrales. – Dijo Alex

¿Y como funciona?

Tiene un sistema que localiza la frecuencia de aquellos sujetos que emiten el mismo tipo de ondas. –Dijo Alex mirando hacia el prisionero – Desde hace un tiempo hemos estado utilizando tecnología alienígena para nuestros aparatos y sistemas y conseguimos crear esto – Continuó diciendo, mostrándole el aparato que llevamos en la mano. – Se coloca en el base craneal del sujeto y después el ordenador registra las ondas de su cerebro y nos lleva hasta otros de su especie, donde quiera que estén, en la Tierra o ha miles de kilómetros de distancia en el espacio exterior.

Interesante – Contestó el Doctor, con la mirada puesta en el pequeño aparato. – ¿Ya lo habéis probado?

Bueno, no fuera de las simulaciones. Hicimos pruebas con el ordenador y dio un resultado excelente pero hasta ahora no habíamos tenido la ocasión de probarlo con seres vivos. Así que no sé si funciona – Dijo Alex con cierta preocupación en la voz

Entonces, es hora de hacer la prueba – Dijo el Doctor mirando hacia el preso. – Mickie ¿Qué tal si me echas una mano como en los viejos tiempos?

Muy bien Doctor, como en los viejos tiempos. – Dijo Mickie, sonriendo al saber que todavía podía ser útil para el Doctor – Alex ayúdame y sujétale la cabeza – Los jóvenes se colocaron uno a cada lado del preso y sujetándole la cabeza fuertemente le colocaron el implante en la base del cráneo.

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Aunque ninguno había dicho nada, tanto como el Doctor como Mickie deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que aquello funcionara de verdad. De lo contrario, ninguno de los dos tenía, en ese momento, una idea mejor para encontrar a Rose. Pasados unos segundos el ordenador de Mickie empezó a emitir una débil señal y poco a poco fue cogiendo fuerza.

El Doctor se puso las gafas y junto los dos jóvenes se pusieron delante de la pantalla del ordenador conteniendo la respiración y observando la trayectoria de la señal. A los diez segundos alcanzó una velocidad increíble hasta llegar a su objetivo final.

¿Detrás de la luna? ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hallamos dado cuenta de su existencia hasta ahora?

Bueno, supongo que con un buen sistema de camuflaje y un distorsionador de ondas energéticas, no tiene porque ser muy difícil despistar a los aparatos más rudimentarios. – Los dos chicos lo miraron con seriedad. – Lo siento. ¿Has recogido las coordenadas de la nave? – Dijo el Doctor quitándose las gafas y guardándoselas en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Si, ya estoy las estoy enviado a la TARDIS. En cuestión de unos segundos tendrás todos los datos en tu ordenador. – Dijo Mickie – Creo que ya podemos salir.

Si, ¿Dónde esta Jack? – Dijo el Doctor mientas salía de la celda.

Doctor – Le llamó Alex. - ¿Qué hacemos con él? – Señaló hacia el alienígena.

Es vuestro. Ha atacado vuestras instalaciones. Torchwood sabrá lo que tiene que hace con él. – Dando media vuelta salió sin decir nada más.

Al salir al pasillo y dar la vuelta a una esquina encontró a Jack realmente muy ocupado con el joven que le había salvado la vida en el tiroteo. Se alegró por el Capitán, él si que sabía disfrutar y aprovechar de los buenos momentos. Pasó junto a ellos y siguió su camino. Le dejaría disfrutar antes de poner rumbo hacia la cara oculta de la luna.

El Doctor se dirigía hacia la TARDIS para hacer los preparativos y salir cuanto antes, cuando en ese momento entraba por la puerta Jackie con una niña en los brazos. Jackie entró precipitadamente y se detuvo de pronto frente al Doctor.

Doctor – y se abrazó a él – Menos mal que estas aquí. Estoy muy asustada y tengo mucho miedo por Rose. – Se echó a llorar, escondiendo el rostro contra el pecho del Doctor. – La vas a rescatar, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto Jackie. – El dijo el Doctor mostrando su mejor sonrisa. - Ven, vamos a tomar algo y charlamos un rato, así podrías contarme todo lo que ha ocurrido. – Le dijo el Doctor mirando a la pequeña atentamente.

¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo? Pensé que no volveríamos a verte. Yo le dije a Rose que tenía que dar contigo y contarte… bueno ya sabes, Rose siempre te ha necesitado y cuando te perdió dejó de ser la misma. – Dijo Jackie jugueteando con la taza de té.

Si, eso mismo creía yo. – El Doctor observaba a Jackie y pudo advertir las profundas huellas que la preocupación había dejado en su rostro. Parecía cansada y estaba algo ausente, pero el Doctor no dijo nada. - Pero las cosas han cambiado, cuando me enteré que Rose estaba en problemas no dudé en venir a ayudarle.

¿Dónde está Rose? ¿Quién se la ha llevado? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué la quieren? Por favor dímelo, no tengo miedo a la verdad. – La mirada suplicante de Jackie le encogió el corazón al Doctor.

Está prisionera en una nave que está en el lado oculto de la luna. – Jackie apreció la tristeza que envolvía sus ojos. – Los Ricohraxus, son una raza alienígena que utiliza la energía del vortex para su nave. – El Doctor estuvo con la mirada perdida durante unos segundos. – Ha sido por mi culpa. Nunca debí implicar a Rose en mis viajes, solo le he causado pena y ahora está pasándolo mal por mi culpa. –

El Doctor estaba muy deprimido, no podía evitarlo, tenía amigos cerca, gente que quería ayudarle, que irían al fin del universo por él, pero aún así se sentía muy sólo. Nunca había tenido los sentimientos tan a flor de piel, tal vez había olvidado el dolor por haber pedido a toda la gente de su planeta, pero su mente tan sólo le decía una y otra vez que jamás había sentido nada parecido.

No, cariño. Tú has sido muy importante para ella, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca y por eso te estoy muy agradecida. – Le dijo Jackie mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la mano. - Nunca la vi tan feliz como cuando estaba contigo ¿Acaso nunca viste su rostro cuando hablaba de ti? Tendrías que verla cuando le cuenta a… cuando nos cuenta lo que todavía siente por ti. A pesar de que la echaba mucho de menos cuando estaba fuera, yo sé que tú la hacías inmensamente feliz. – Jackie se quedó mirando a la pequeña April, que estaba correteando por la cantina. – Y además tuvo alguien a quien entregarle todo su amor.

Es preciosa – El Doctor contempló a la pequeña, tenía tantas ganas de cogerla en brazos. Pero no lo hizo, pues entonces no sería capaz de dejarla marchar, no dejaría a su pequeña ahora que la acababa de encontrar. Si todo salía bien, ya tendría tiempo de disfrutar de April, "Un nombre maravilloso." Pensó el Doctor, cuando los tres estuvieran juntos, podría volver a tener una familia de verdad, la misma que hacía siglos que había perdido. Rose y April estarían con él y por fin volvería a ser completamente feliz. – Se parece mucho a Rose - Sabía la verdad en lo más profundo de su corazón. Tenía la misma alegría y los ojos de Rose.

Si, es un encanto y tan lista como su padre. Es una pena que no haya podido estar más por aquí, últimamente. – Dijo Jackie sintiéndose muy orgullosa.

La he echado tanto de menos, desde que la perdí. Cuando empezaron a llegarme sus cartas sentía a Rose más cerca. Ha mantenido vivo mi amor por ella y por mucho tiempo que pase no creo que ninguna otra persona pueda ocupar su lugar. - Dijo el Doctor mirando a Jackie – No te voy a engañar, poco tiempo después de perder a Rose conocí a alguien, Martha, una buena chica, pero le hice daño. Martha se sintió atraída por mi pero, para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y yo no pude corresponderle; tenía muy presente a Rose en mi corazón, además con la llegada de las cartas ella comprendió que no tenía otra opción que marcharse. – La confesión del Doctor no sorprendió a Jackie pero dándole un apretón en el brazo agradeció su sinceridad.

Doctor, siento interrumpir – Justo en ese momento apareció Jack en la cantina – Tenemos todo listo para salir. Creo que ha llegado el momento.

Bien – Dijo levantándose, después se acercó a Jackie - La traeré de vuelta, te lo prometo – Y le dio un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento la niña se había acercado hasta la mesa, Jackie la cogió en brazos, el Doctor le hizo una caricia y al verla sonreír, sintió que una luz se encendía en su corazón. – Cuida bien de ella. – Jackie asintió con la cabeza.

Confío en ti. – Ella estaba segura que el Doctor regresaría con Rose. - Estaremos aquí a vuestro regreso.

El Doctor, Jack y Mickie se dirigían hacía la TARDIS, cuando de pronto una voz les detuvo justo en la puerta. Jack se dio la vuelta, porque había reconocido la dulce voz de Ianto.

Capitán, me gustaría ir con vosotros. – El joven agente apareció preparado con una mochila a su espalda. – Creo que podría seros de utilidad. Tengo un buen conocimiento de sistemas operativos.

Creo que es mejor que no vengas – Jack se acercó al muchacho y pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Pero, estoy seguro que te sería de ayuda o… - Jack le interrumpió poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

Te agradezco tu interés pero esta es una misión muy peligrosa y no quiero que te ocurra nada. – Le dijo Jack acariciándole la mejilla. – Espérame, cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar. – Ianto aceptó sin poner objeciones, aunque su mirada triste no decía lo mismo.

Perdón, capitán – le interrumpió Alex, que apareció corriendo por el final de pasillo – ¿Hay sitio para uno más? Ya me he enfrentado a situaciones parecidas. El Doctor lo sabe muy bien cuando eliminamos a la cybermen. – Dijo mirando al Doctor.

Está bien, creo que nos puede ser de utilidad. – El Doctor estaba empezando a impacientarse. – Venga, Vámonos ya. – Y juntos se dirigieron por fin hacia la TARDIS

¿Que estas haciendo? – Le dijo Mickie a Alex en voz baja para que nadie le oyera mientras seguían los pasos del Doctor y Jack.

Bueno – Dijo mirando hacia el capitán – No dije que no me gusta el capitán, ya se que tarde o temprano se marchara, pero tal vez a la vuelta… – Dijo Alex sonriendo, sin quitar la mirada de encima del trasero de Jack.

¿Se puede saber que le veis a ese tipo? Si, es guapo, tiene una sonrisa encantadora pero sigue siendo un soso. – Dijo Mickie echándole un brazo por los hombros.

Y por cierto, no soy soso y mucho menos en la intimidad. – Dijo de repente Jack mientras se daba la vuelta. – Te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras. – Mickie no dijo nada más. Mientras el capitán se reía el muchacho comenzó a sonrojarse avergonzado.

Jackie observó como se alejaban hacia la TARDIS y poco después con su característico sonido fue desapareciendo. Jackie besó a April y le dijo:

Ya veras que pronto vuelve tu mamá. El Doctor la traerá de vuelta porque él es tu papá.

Papi – Dijo la pequeña mirando hacia los hombres que se perdían de su vista. Después miró a Jackie y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa, la misma sonrisa abierta y sincera del Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

Ante los ojos de Rose aparecían imágenes, sombras del pasado, seres queridos que iban pasando ante su vista, oía sus risas, la están llamando y empezó a correr hacia ellos. Estiraba los brazos intentando alcanzarlos, sentía la necesidad de acariciarles, de sentirse amada, pero cuanto mas quería llegar hasta ellos más se alejaban.

Volvía a echarse a correr, una y otra vez, pero veía como se dibujaba un túnel que el final estaba cada vez más lejos. Corría y corría sin parar pero al final le fallaban las fuerzas, tropezaba pero enseguida se levanta, ella sabía que era una luchadora y continuaba corriendo pero era imposible alcanzarlos.

Estaba agotada, le faltaba el aire en los pulmones, el corazón le latía tan deprisa que creía que le iba a estallar. Pero cuando pensaba que estaba perdida una voz que conocía muy bien resonó en su cabeza.

Rose.- Repetía una y otra vez. – Rose, estoy contigo. Mi amor no pierdas la esperanza. – Después se perdía en la lejanía como un eco.

Doctor, ¡estás aquí! Sabía que no me dejarías sola. – Rose buscaba a su alrededor, dando vueltas persiguiendo el sonido de aquella voz tan amada.

Lucha, mantente con vida. – La suave voz del Doctor resonaba en su cabeza.

Cuando te fuiste, mi corazón se quedó contigo. – Gritaba al vacío que se llevaba sus palabras. Rose notaba como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Tranquila, mi amor. Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. – Rose sintió que esas palabras llenas de amor le daban esperanzas.

¿Dónde estas? No puedo verte – Dijo Rose con desesperación en su voz. – Por favor, no me dejes, no te vayas. – En ese momento creyó verlo a lo lejos y echó a correr, pero solo era un espejismo. Después le pareció que lo veía en otra dirección y volvió a correr hacia él pero de nuevo solo fue una ilusión, continúo durante un rato hasta que comprendió que su mente le estaba engañando. - ¿Dónde estas, amor mío? – Se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo furiosa.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que todo había sido un sueño, que nada había cambiado, que seguía atrapada en aquel siniestro, frío y solitario lugar. Entonces un sentimiento de terror la inundó de nuevo, la angustia empezó a recorrer su cuerpo pero entonces recordó las palabras del Doctor.

Pero ¿cómo es posible? – Se oyó decir así misma. - Solo ha sido un sueño, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tal vez… ¿y si es verdad que él ha conseguido llega hasta mí? - Entonces una duda empezó a formarse en su cerebro, algo en su interior le decía que aquello no podía ser real, aunque… - ¿Porqué no? - Tal vez él había conseguido comunicarse con ella, pero… era demasiado increíble. - No quiero rendirme – Se dijo Rose – No puedo dejar que me conviertan en un simple instrumento sin voluntad.

Notaba como ese pensamiento le llenaba de confianza, le daba esperanzas. Todo el dolor, todo el miedo no eran nada comparado con las ganas de vivir. Sabía que el cuerpo era frágil pero la mente era un instrumento poderoso para luchar. No tenía ninguna duda, él vendría a buscarla. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Nada más. Cuestión de tiempo.

- o -

Después de localizar la nave alienígena y haber transferidos los datos necesario a la TARDIS, el viaje hasta su objetivo fue corto y fácil. Tras apagar los motores y dejar los controles en el modo de hibernación, pero preparados en estado de alerta para el caso que tuvieran que salir corriendo, el grupo de hombres, se encontraron al salir de la TARDIS, en una gran sala con muchos aparatos y artilugios que estaban amontonados como si hubieran sido dejados a su suerte.

Mickie, tú vienes conmigo – Dijo el Doctor mirando alrededor atento a cualquier ruido.

Como en los viejos tiempos – Dijo Mickie guiñándole un ojo a Alex, al comprender que su amigo iba ser el compañero de Jack. El chico sonrió devolviéndole el gesto.

Jack, tú ve con Alex hacia aquel lado. – Continuó diciendo el Doctor, señalando el pasillo que se perdía hacia la izquierda. – Nosotros iremos por el otro lado.

Doctor, será mejor que lleves este comunicador, si ocurre cualquier cosa, podré ir a rescatarte. – Le dijo Jack haciéndole entrega de un pequeño dispositivo – De esta forma estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo por si surge algún problema.

Bien pensado. ¿Dónde has conseguido esto? – Dijo el Doctor mirando el aparato y después se lo entrego a Mickie.

Me los dio Ianto, poco antes de salir. – Decía Jack mientras se colocaba el transmisor en la oreja.

¿Quién? – El Doctor no recordaba quien era ese joven.

El chico que me salvó la vida del ataque de los alienígenas. Ya sabes, con el que estuve en el pasillo, ya me entiendes… - Dijo Jack con una amplia sonrisa.

Ah! El joven que te salvó la vida. Entiendo. – Dijo mirando a Jack sin comprender como podía ligar con cualquier persona. – De acuerdo, todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Cada uno por su lado y si hay alguna novedad nos ponemos en contacto y… - Se detuvo un momento – si encontráis a Rose… -

No te preocupes Doctor, seguro que estará bien. – Jack le interrumpió impidiendo que el Doctor dijera lo que tenía en mente. Se dio la vuelta y haciendo un gesto le dijo a su nuevo compañero.- Vamos Alex, tenemos trabajo que hacer. - Y se alejaron por el pasillo.

Doctor, ¿todo saldrá bien, verdad? ¿La encontraremos… viva? – Dijo Mickie con un hilo de voz.

Por supuesto. Rose es fuerte, ya ha estado en peores situaciones y ha sabido salir adelante – La voz del Doctor, no le pareció a Mickie que sonora muy convincente, pero quería creer en sus palabras. Confiaba en él, siempre habido conseguido sacarles de todos los problemas en los que se habían metido. – Vayamos por allí, y Mickie ten cuidado, estos tipos son peligrosos.

Si, Doctor. – Mickie estaba asustado, pero solo con pensar en lo que le hubiera ocurrido a Rose, la chica de la que siempre estaría enamorado, aunque nunca tuviera la más mínima oportunidad desde que apareció el Doctor, el valor volvía a él.

Al principio llegó a odiarlo pero cuando comprendió que Rose estaba profundamente enamorada del Doctor, no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, porque siempre sería su más fiel amigo y estaría a su lado en cualquier circunstancia. Ahora ella le necesitaba, eso le daba ánimos y no podía fallarle.

- o -

Jack y Alex estaban caminando por un largo pasillo cuando de pronto se detuvieron, un ruido les hizo ponerse en alerta, con las armas preparadas, estaban dispuestos a presentar batalla. Tras unos segundos de tensa espera, el ruido se fue alejando en dirección contraria.

En el corredor había varias puertas, probaron dos de ellas pero se encontraron que estaban cerradas, otras dos habitaciones estaban vacías, debían tratarse de simples almacenes y en la última descubrieron que era un arsenal, donde los alienígenas guardaban sus armas.

Jack cogió varios pequeños artefactos que parecían granadas y pensó que les podría servir en caso de necesidad, por si tenían que salir a toda prisa. Alex estaba estudiando un aparato cuadrado con una pantalla y cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo había encendido y descubrió que el artilugio emitía una serie de suaves pitidos. Por otro lado, en la pantalla aparecieron una serie de puntos luminosos que se movían.

Shhh. – Le dijo Jack acercándose al chico - ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Dijo mirando las señales que se reflejaban en el dispositivo.

Parece un receptor que recoge las señales de presencias cercanas.

¿A que distancia están estos puntos? – Dijo Jack señalando los diferentes signos de vida que se veían en la pantalla.

No lo se, no entiendo estos símbolos pero algunos creo que están relativamente cerca de nosotros.

Será mejor que sigamos buscando a Rose antes que nos encuentren. – Dijo Jack dirigiéndose a la puerta que tenía más cerca. – Pero llévate ese aparato, tal vez así la encontremos antes. Y ahora no hagas ruido. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta lentamente y asomaba la cabeza mirando hacia un lado y otro del pasillo. Después le hizo un gesto a Alex y continuaron su búsqueda.

- o -

Mientras tanto el Doctor y Mickie tomaron el otro pasillo que les condujo, tras seguir por varios corredores hasta la sala de máquinas de la nave alienígena. El Doctor se puso a estudiar su funcionamiento e investigó el complejo sistema de sus motores. Mickie también estaba dando vueltas alrededor de las máquinas, observando todas luces y botones que había en un cuadro de mandos que parpadeaban luminosos.

Mickie, no toques ningún botón – Le dijo el Doctor – No sabemos como funcionan, podríamos dar la alarma y alertar de nuestra presencia.

Vale, vale, no tocaré ninguna tecla. – Dijo Mickie con cierto tono de reproche en su voz, aunque comprendió que el Doctor tenía razón. En ese momento Mickie recordó el fatídico día en que libero a los Daleks de su prisión y casi consiguió que invadieran todo el planeta. No podía dejar que les encontraran antes de saber donde estaba Rose.

Mickie, acércate por favor. – Dijo el Doctor muy entusiasmado y poniéndose las gafas se acercó hasta la consola de mandos – Hacía tiempo que no había visto este sistema de conductos y… observa esta pantalla – Mickie miró atentamente, pero no entendía nada de los extraños símbolos. – Aquí indica el tipo de combustible que están utilizando para su nave, pero no… no puede ser. – Le parecía increíble lo que las lecturas reflejaban.

¿Qué ocurre, Doctor? – Mickie se estaba poniendo nervioso

Utilizan el mismo tipo de energía que la TARDIS. – El Doctor se movía inquieto de una pantalla a otra estudiando los datos – Y durante el tiempo que llevan aquí, han estado haciendo recargas periódicas pero… no entiendo de donde sacan la energía, y ¿entonces para que quieren a Rose? Aunque… - El Doctor se quedó sorprendido por lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. – No, no es posible.

Aunque ¿que? – Dijo Mickie impaciente, esperando la respuesta del Doctor. - ¿El que no es posible? Vamos Doctor, estas empezando a asustarme.

Que los Ricohraxus han estado utilizando a Rose para reponer sus naves de combustibles. – Las manos del Doctor se tensaron sobre los controles y aunque no dijo nada, en ese momento le hubiera gustado ver aparecer a alguna de esas criaturas, para poder descargar todo el odio que estaba creciendo en su interior por lo que le estaban haciendo a Rose. – Y eso solo es posible por que cuando yo creí que le había quitado la energía del Vortex, realmente no conseguí absorberla del todo. Entonces los Ricohraxus detectaron que ella era portadora de esa energía que necesitan.

Pero, ¿Cómo? Yo he estado con Rose, durante estos dos años y no he visto nada extraño en ella, su comportamiento ha sido el mismo. Bueno, ha tenido momento muy malos y ha estado mucho tiempo deprimida, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo reír. Solo lo hace con… - Mickie se detuvo de pronto, comprendió que iba a decir lo que Rose había mantenido en secreto durante esos años. – Bueno solo en algunos momentos muy determinados. – El Doctor no dijo nada, se comportó como si no hubiera escuchado el último comentario de Mickie pero sabía perfectamente que se estaba refiriendo a April.

Tal vez Rose no era consciente de que tenía la energía del Vortex en su interior. – El Doctor miró a Mickie. - Durante estas últimas semanas, ella me ha estado escribiendo unas cartas que me iban llegando a la TARDIS a través del Vortex.

Ya lo sé, el capitán me contó algo del tema – Dijo Mickie con tristeza – ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ella? No lo entiendo.

Cada vez que Rose me escribía una carta ponía en ella sus sentimientos y cuando se relajaba o cuando se iba a dormir, la energía que había generado a través de ellos salía de su cuerpo y venía directa hacia la TARDIS, donde ya la recibía. – Le explicó el Doctor mientras se le rasgaba la voz. Sintiéndose culpable por el dolor que le había causado todo ese tiempo a la mujer que amaba. – Bien – Dijo, a la vez que se quitaba las gafas y se dirigía hacia la puerta – Es hora que pongamos las cosas en su sitio y recuperemos a Rose. – La expresión de su cara reflejaba una furia que le era difícil de contener.

- o -

Jack y Alex continuaron con su búsqueda y gracias al pequeño aparato que habían encontrado pudieron esquivar a diferentes grupos de soldados que pasaban haciendo su ronda.

Tras caminar durante unos minutos, sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, una puerta se abrió justo antes de que dieran la vuelta a una esquina y estuvieron a punto de tropezar con un guardia que se había quedado rezagado. Alex caminaba delante, con la vista puesta en el aparato, atento a las señales enemigas que pudieran aparecer en su camino.

Sin embargo, en el último instante Jack detuvo a Alex agarrándole de la cintura y al tirar del chico para alejarlo del peligro, lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando pegado a su cuerpo, tan cerca que el capitán estaba seguro que estaba escuchando el rápido latido de su corazón. Jack le tenía sujeto, con un brazo rodeando su cintura mientras con la otra mano le tapaba la boca. Todavía desconcertado y demasiado nervioso como para pensar con claridad, Alex sintió la boca de Jack junto a su oído susurrando muy bajito: – No hagas ningún ruido, hay un guardia a la vuelta de la esquina. - ¿Siempre había sonado así de sensual la voz del capitán?.

Empezó a faltarle el aire, respiraba de forma demasiado sonora y estaba seguro que Jack podía oírle. Jack lo miró mientras esperaba que el peligro pasara y sonrió en silencio. No había duda que Alex era un chico muy atractivo, notaba sus nervios, las manos aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo para no perder la serenidad y podría asegurar que se había ruborizado.

Si las cosas fueran de otro modo, si lo hubiera conocido antes, seguramente el capitán no habría tardado en conquistarlo, Alex lo estaba deseando. Pero todo había cambiado en la vida de Jack y aunque le había costado más de lo que pensaba, ya no podía negar que había conocido a la única persona a la que realmente quería conquistar.

Alex sintió que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y tuvo que refirmarse en el cuerpo del capitán que le sujetaba con fuerza para impedirle caer al suelo. "Dios mío, que bien huele… ¿Por qué tiene que tener la mano ahí? No creo que me diga nada, no está interesado en mi, pero… seguro que me está mirando y no, no voy a darme la vuelta, no voy a mirarle, no voy a permitir que esto sea todavía más vergonzoso para mi."

Alex no se dio cuenta cuando pasó exactamente, pero cuando regresó a la realidad, Jack le había soltado y estaba a su lado, mirando al pasillo que tenían por delante.

Vamos, podemos seguir adelante, el pasillo está despejado. – Alex lo vio pasar a su lado y tras unos segundos en los que se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, le siguió por el pasillo, sin dejar de mirarle.

Continuaron su camino, el chico seguía alterado por haber estado tan cerca del capitán, le parecía tan atractivo y estaba deseando poder estar a solas con él para demostrarle todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

Jack permaneció muy atento a las señales que recibía en el receptor, distinguió varios puntos de color azul que se iban alejando y aprovecharon para seguir con su búsqueda. Entonces Jack se percató de algo extraño que se reflejaba en la pantalla, una señal de distinto color que emitía una luz muy potente. Estaba inmóvil estudiando el camino más corto para llegar hasta la señal.

Alex – dijo Jack en un susurro. – tenemos que ir en esa dirección. – Señaló el corredor que giraba hacía la derecha. – Informa al Doctor que hemos encontrado algo extraño y que nos dirigimos hacía allí.

Claro. – El chico rápidamente contactó con Mickie a través del intercomunicador. – Hola, Mickie estamos siguiendo la pista de una señal. – Mientras Alex hablaba con su amigo, Jack estaba muy atento a las señales del transmisor y buscaba la manera de llegar al lugar indicado. - En cuanto hayamos localizado el lugar os pasaremos la información, tal vez el Doctor puede identificar de que se trata. Tened cuidado.

Tenemos que ir hacia aquella dirección – dijo Jack señalando hacia el otro extremo del corredor. – Hay que ir todo recto.

Continuaron la marcha, después de varias vueltas por los distintos corredores, intentando esquivar a las patrullas de alienígenas que vigilaban por la nave y evitar ser descubiertos. Al fin llegaron hasta el lugar donde la señal era más fuerte.

Hemos llegado – dijo Jack mostrándole a Alex la pantalla. – Informa al Doctor de nuestra posición.

Muy bien – Alex volvió a contactar con Mickie – Hemos encontrado el lugar con la fuente de energía. – Les pasó la información de cómo llegar al lugar que había descubierto y un momento más tarde, escuchó al fondo al Doctor decir algo en voz alta, con tono nervioso, pero no fue capaz de entenderlo.

Vamos Alex, ponte detrás de mí. – Dijo Jack guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole una señal de que no hiciera ruido. Desconocían lo que se iban a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, tal vez había todo un escuadrón enemigo o simplemente se trataba de una habitación vacía, pero si algo tenía claro el capitán, era que morir, en su caso, no era un gran problema y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, quería proteger al muchacho pues al fin y al cabo le había caído bien.

La puerta cedió sin hacer ningún ruido, Jack la empujó muy lentamente, revolver en mano. Al principio no pudieron distinguir nada. Para su sorpresa y cierto alivio, la sala estaba vacía excepto por un gran ordenador que estaba emitiendo pequeños pitidos y unas luces bailando en la consola. Jack y Alex se acercaron lentamente hasta los controles observando las lecturas de la pantalla.

Mira Jack esto se parece a aparato que hay en los hospitales que controlan el ritmo de corazón. – Dijo Alex señalando la primera pantalla que encontraron en la consola

Si, es cierto y esta… - Jack se aproximó a la siguiente –… esta registra las ondas del cerebro. En concreto las ondas cerebrales de un humano.

¿Eso quiere decir que están haciendo experimentos con seres humanos? – La voz de Alex sonó con un tono de repulsión.- Entonces… - Jack le interrumpió.

Esto quiere decir – Jack tragó saliva. - Que si Rose está aquí, tal vez la están utilizando para sus pruebas. – Los dos se quedaron sin palabras, no sabían que decir ante la idea que acababa de cruzar por sus cabezas.

Jack continuó investigando, mirando todos los ordenadores, todas las pantallas y las consolas que aparecían en su camino, pero nada le ayudaba realmente en su búsqueda. Empezaba a cansarse de no encontrar absolutamente nada, por lo que se sentó ante una de las consolas y empezó a teclear, tal vez pudiera encontrar donde tenían a Rose y sacarla cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto Alex estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la sala cuando algo llamó su atención. Un gran cristal que daba a una nueva habitación. Se acercó lentamente pero no pudo distinguir nada, la estancia estaba a oscuras pero colocando las manos sobre el cristal y haciendo una pantalla con ellas pudo distinguir que al otro lado había alguien.

Jack creo que he encontrado algo, pero no consigo distinguirlo, está demasiado oscuro. – Dijo Alex volviéndose hacía él.

¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo el capitán mientras se acercaba hasta el cristal.

No estoy seguro, pero creo que en esa otra habitación hay alguien. – En ese momento oyeron un lastimero quejido y alguien que lloraba con una gran angustia.

Entonces Jack sintió como si una fuerza invisible hubiera comenzado a presionarle el corazón y dejarle sin respiración. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y notó una gran tristeza que le estremecía todo el cuerpo. En ese momento comprendió que ella estaba muy cerca y como si flash hubiera venido a la mente, echó a correr hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera escuchó que Alex le estaba llamando a gritos, solo pensaba en que tenía que rescatar a Rose que estaba justo al otro lado del cristal.

Jack, sin pensar en el peligro, solo tenía en la mente el dolor que le estaba destrozando el corazón, en el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones, en la angustia que le daba unas terribles ganas de llorar, si eso era lo que Rose le transmitía a él, no quería ni pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo de verdad ella.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta más próxima y de pronto se encontró con algo que, en su larga vida no había visto, ni espera volver a ver. Se encontró con Rose desnuda, delgada, pálida y en ese momento sumida en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Unos segundos después entró Alex y se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente ante el espectáculo tan sobrecogedor.

Pero, ¿Qué es esto? – Alex no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Rápido tenemos que bajarla de ahí – Jack se acercó a Rose y empezó a hablarle suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.– Hola preciosa, soy Jack y hemos venido a sacarte de aquí.

¿Jack? – Dijo Rose con una voz apagada - ¿Quién eres? No te conozco. – Pese a que el estado de Rose era delicado, la chica intentó liberarse de las manos del capitán. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, o bien se trataba de un nuevo sueño o bien eran aquellas desagradables criaturas que volvían para hacerle alguno de sus horribles experimentos.

¿No te acuerdas de mí? – Jack continuaba hablando con ella. Intentaba calmarla, no hacía falta fijarse mucho para darse cuenta que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era descansar y sobretodo tranquilidad.

Rose protestó, no podía liberarse, aquellas manos extrañas, seguían sobre su cuerpo. Se removió sin conseguir nada pues Jack no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, no ahora que la había encontrado. La quería, adoraba a esa chica como a su hermana pequeña, igual que aquel que había perdido siendo casi un niño. Rose era increíble y no iba a permitir que aquellas criaturas destrozaran su vida y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para llevarla con el Doctor.

La apretó cuidadosamente contra su cuerpo, Rose notó el latir del corazón del capitán y se sorprendió al descubrir que lo hacía de una forma muy rápida, acelerada incluso, Jack estaba nervioso, no sólo por lo que Rose le estaba transmitiendo sino por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Vamos, Rose, no puedes hacerme esto, tienes que acordarte de mi. – La voz del capitán sonó más como una plegaria que otra cosa, pues no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amiga a manos de aquellos seres, que intentaban robarle sus recuerdos. Te rescaté cuando estabas a punto de caerte de un zeppeling en Londres en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial. - Rose le miró atentamente, pues hasta ese momento no había abierto todavía los ojos, mientras Jack la liberaba de sus ataduras por completo y con cuidado le cubría con su abrigo.

Si, creo que… - Dijo Rose en un susurro – Te recuerdo pero… tú me ayudaste con unos chicos que me querían quitar la bicicleta, entonces parecías mucho más alto.

Pero… - Jack sonrío con tristeza. – Eso ocurrió cuando tu tenías diez años y creo que te defendiste muy bien tu sola al enfrentarte aquellos matones, no puedo decir lo mismo de Mickie, escondido detrás de ti.

Jack… - Aquellas cuatro letras inundaron con fuerza el corazón del capitán.

Eso es, aguanta un poco más, además el Doctor te está esperando.

¿El Doctor… está aquí? – Rose intentó incorporarse pero estaba demasiado débil y ninguno de sus miembros reaccionó a su intento.

Si, en cuanto te encuentres un poco mejor, iremos a buscarle.

Se acurrucó por fin entre los brazos del capitán y este cerró el abrazo con toda la ternura y el cariño que pudo. Le besó la cabeza y vio que ella cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a respirar pausadamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Tras separarse de Jack y Alex, tomaron diferentes caminos. El Doctor y Mickie se habían dirigido hacia el corredor de la derecha y fueron a para a la sala de máquinas, donde el Doctor estuvo trabajando, con la mente puesta en el dolor que le habían causado aquellas criaturas y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para que pagaran por ello.

Poco después de que Alex les hubiera puesto al corriente de las novedades y tras cortar la comunicación, Mickie se quedó callado sumergido en sus pensamientos y poniéndose cada vez más furioso, no sólo con las criaturas que habían secuestrado a Rose. Sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, Rose. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera visto metida en estos problemas?

Él siempre había soñado que acabaría formando una familia con ella, muchas veces había imaginado viéndose rodeado de niños, incluso había visto a sus nietos en sus sueños; pero nunca se pudo llegar a imaginar que llegaría un tipo de otro planeta a deshacer todos sus deseos.

Por eso al final no pudo contenerse más y le dijo al Doctor:

¿Por qué tuviste que invitarla a ir contigo? – Dijo con una voz profunda. – Siempre te estás metiendo en líos ¿Cuántas veces has estado a punto de morir? Nunca pensaste que algo de esto podía ocurrirle por tu culpa. ¿Por qué tuviste que volver a buscarla la primera vez que apareciste en lugar de marcharte como ibas a hacer en un primer momento?

El Doctor, que iba unos pasos por delante de él, se giró sorprendido pero al ver la expresión de dolor y enfado del chico, comprendió lo mal que se sentía Mickie en ese momento. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos pero al final decidió ser sincero con el chico por una vez.

Cuando la conocí me impresionó su energía, su entusiasmo por conocer cosas y descubrir otros mundos. Después me di cuenta que no podía estar sin ella…

Entonces, ¿Por qué no viniste a buscarla? La abandonaste y sólo le dejaste un holograma. – Dijo Micke interrumpiendo al Doctor – Si, si, ya se lo que dijiste. Que se podrían ver afectados los dos mundos y ¿Ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Ya no te importa alterarlos?

El Doctor no contestó y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Realmente le molestaba que interfirieran en su vida privada, pero Mickie no iba a dejar las cosas así. Era muy cabezota y sabía como sacar de quicio al Doctor.

Vamos Doctor, siempre estás ocultando cosas. Ella era feliz antes de que tú aparecieras, pero lo cambiaste todo. Le abriste un mundo al que Rose no se pudo resistir. – Mickie corrió hasta alcanzarlo y le cogió del brazo para intentar que se detuviera. – Cuando la dejaste tirada en aquella playa casi se muere de pena. – Sabía que aquellas palabras iban a causar mucho daño, pero en el fondo se alegró, quería que él supiera por lo que estaba pasando.

Yo no la dejé tirada en la playa. – El Doctor se volvió y miró a Mickie con los ojos desorbitados y dijo casi en un susurro. – Aquello fue lo más doloroso que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida. Tú sabes que intenté que se fuera pero siempre ha sido muy testaruda y cuando regresó a mi lado, creí que había encontrado a la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida. Cuando eligió dejarlo todo, incluso a Jackie, para quedarse conmigo, me quedé sin palabras.

¿Por qué no la enviaste otra vez de vuelta?

Porque… - Al Doctor le daba miedo decir aquellas palabras que estaban profundamente enterradas en su corazón y que muy pocas veces había dicho. – Porque entonces comprendí que realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

Entones, si tanto la querías ¿Qué te importaba alterar los mundos si podías estar con ella? – Mickie no entendía su comportamiento.

Cuando casi es arrastrada por la brecha del Vortex y Pete apareció frenando su caída y se la llevó al otro lado, comprendí que era lo mejor para ella. Aquí podría llevar una vida normal, disfrutando del día a día. Tener una familia, encontrar el amor que ella tanto necesitaba. – El Doctor no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta, una fuerte presión en el pecho que le ahogaba y dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar. No quería que Mickie le viera destrozado, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Por eso al no ir a buscarla, nunca supiste que habías tenido una hija. Una niña que yo he cuidado, como si fuera de mi propia sangre. – Al terminar de decir esas palabras Mickie comprendió que se había excedido. Qué se había dejado llevar por su enfado y por un momento temió la reacción del Doctor, pero le sorprendió su respuesta.

Mi hija, lo se. – El Doctor se detuvo y sin darse la vuelta le respondió – April, si supe que era mía nada más verla. Y puedo estar seguro que la has cuidado muy bien, que la quieres como tu propia hija.

Y ahora ¿Por qué has venido exactamente? – Mickie suavizó el tono de voz.

Porque pese a no querer reconocerlo cuando la tenía a mi lado y pese que entonces sentí por ella lo que no había sentido por nadie, cuando me quedé sólo, acepté que ella era lo único que quería, lo único que necesitaba. Porque cuando ella desapareció de mi vida, mi corazón destrozado no encontró consuelo, aunque me costó aceptarlo, terminé por darme cuenta que no volvería a ver su hermoso rostro, que las palabras que yo tanto necesitaba oír, ya no las escucharía de nuevo con su dulce voz. Creí que ella sería feliz aquí, no quería hacerle más daño apareciendo en su vida. Y entonces llegaron las cartas. - Tras unos segundos en completo silencio, el Doctor se giró hacía Mickie y con una suave voz le dijo – Gracias. Creo que necesitaba decir esto en voz alta para comprender realmente hasta que punto la quiero.

De nada – El chico entendió todo lo que significaban esas palabras pronunciadas por el Doctor. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que llegaría el día en que el Doctor se sincerara con él.

Doctor, la han encontrado. – Dijo el chico con voz temblorosa, tras escuchar las noticias que acababa de darle Alex.

Durante un segundo que a Mickie le pareció eterno, el Doctor se quedó callado, con la mirada fija en el muchacho. Aquella frase todavía retumbaba en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez. "La ha encontrado." Había esperado tanto escuchar eso, que por un momento no se lo creyó.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – Dijo sin pensar, pues todavía no era capaz de pensar con claridad. La expresión de su cara reflejaba tanto la alegría como el miedo por saber lo que le había pasado, por saber lo que le habían hecho, por pensar en lo que le había podido ocurrir.

Alex ha dicho que estaba viva, pero muy débil. – Una profunda tristeza se dibujaba en la cara de Mickie. No podía imaginarse lo que había pasado la mujer de la que llevaba toda la vida enamorado.- Espero que se ponga bien, no se, Alex no parecía demasiado preocupado, pero supongo que el capitán y él no tendrán mucho tiempo para pensar con los soldados pisándoles los talones.

Pero, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – Dijo el Doctor absolutamente fuera de si.- ¿Tanto daño querías hacerme?

Mickie dudó un momento antes de contestar. Su primera idea fue decirle que si, que llevaba años enfadado con el Doctor por haberle robado a la mujer de su vida. Pero no lo hizo, no se lo merecía después de todo, si no fuera por él, Rose todavía seguiría cautiva.

Estaba muy cabreado contigo. Cuando tú apareciste, me cambiaste la vida, te llevaste lo que más quería y cuando la dejaste en aquella playa destrozada pensé que era mi oportunidad. Pero no pude hacerlo, ella no estaba preparada, la miraba a los ojos y sabía que tu seguías estando ahí. Poco después descubrió que estaba embarazada y todo fue totalmente diferente, menos una cosa, tu recuerdo. Desde entonces tan sólo vivía por April, siempre le está contado cosas sobre ti. Le contaba vuestras aventuras juntos y la cantidad de veces que salvaste el mundo, y sobretodo el gran día que derrotasteis los dos juntos a los daleks y a los cybermen. – El chico se quedó callado. Suspiró aliviado llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decirle todo aquello al Doctor. – Tenía muchas ganas de poder decirte todo esto a la cara y… bueno ya está dicho.

El Doctor miró fijamente a Mickie pero no dijo nada.

Debemos seguir adelante – El Doctor muy serio se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el siguiente cruce.

Mientras seguían la exploración, cada uno por su lado, sin dirigirse la palabra, observaron que algo extraño estaba pasando, la actividad de los guardias se vio alterada. Se ocultaron en el hueco de una puerta, justo en el último momento, mientras venían de frente hacia ellos, un numeroso grupo de alienígenas que pasaron de largo sin percatarse de su presencia.

¿Crees que el capitán tendrá algo que ver con este alboroto? – Dijo Mickie señalando en la dirección que había tomado el grupo de soldados.

No lo sé, pero será mejor seguirlos. Tal vez podamos averiguar que está pasando. – Le dijo el Doctor en un susurro y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que le siguiera sin hacer ruido.

- o -

Cuando Jack desató a Rose de sus ataduras, no supo que una alarma había sonado en la consola de mandos de Radnesk. Un escuadrón de soldados que se dirigían hacia la habitación donde estaban Jack, Alex y Rose, se puso en estado de alerta.

Acababan de salir de la sala, cuando ellos vieron a los soldados demasiado cerca de ellos como para no ser detectados. Tenían órdenes de no herir a su prisionera, todavía la necesitaban con vida, pero debían eliminar a los intrusos.

Jack, con Rose en brazos, se quedó rezagado, pues Alex echó a correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo para comprobar si tenían el camino libre, a la vez que se ponía en contacto con Mickie, informándoles de su situación y pidiendo ayuda. Los soldados les estaban pisando los talones, eran muchos y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no tenía sentido. Por eso Jack y Alex siguieron adelante.

Justo después, Alex se dio la vuelta para asegurarse que Jack le seguía, cuando al fondo dos guerreros que estaban más adelantados y que casi les había dado alcance ya, apuntaron con sus armas directamente a la cabeza del capitán.

¡Jack!– gritó Alex - ¡Agáchate! – Un disparo rápido y certero derribó al tirador, que cayó sobre su compañero evitando que hiciera un nuevo disparo. – ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Alex acercándose al capitán que estaba en el suelo cubriendo a Rose con su cuerpo.

Si, no te preocupes. Gracias por salvarme. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y comprobaba que Rose no estuviera herida. – Tenemos que darnos prisa, no creo que tarden mucho en aparecer más como estos. – Señalando hacía los cuerpos de los soldados.

De nada, era la mínimo que podía hacer, tu lo has hecho antes por mi. – Alex se sintió complacido por lo agradecido que estaba el capitán.

Al momento se pusieron de nuevo en camino hacia el almacén donde debían encontrar la TARDIS. Sin embargo, no se esperaban el recibimiento que les habían preparado. No se percataron que poco después de llegar ellos a la nave de los alienígenas, las fuertes emisiones de energía de la TARDIS fueron detectadas por los controles de la nave de los extraterrestres y después de un efectivo rastreo dieron con ella en el viejo almacén.

Vamos capitán, estamos cerca de la TARDIS – Dijo Alex mientras se volvía hacia el capitán, que se había detenido al notar que Rose se movía inquieta en sus brazos.

La dejó en suelo y comprobó su pulso, que era un poco irregular, murmuraba palabras que Jack no podía entender, excepto una. - Doctor.- La preocupación del capitán iba en aumento, Rose cada vez tenía peor aspecto y era necesario llegar cuando antes a Torchwood y ponerla en manos expertas. Jack no dijo nada y después de cogerla se dirigieron hacia la sala rápidamente.

Un nuevo disparo les cogió por sorpresa cuando estaban a punto de llegar hasta la puerta. Jack se agachó y rodó por el suelo protegiendo a Rose por lo que no se dio cuenta que la bala le había atravesado el brazo, la adrenalina no le había dejado, mientras Alex con su arma preparada derribaba al soldado que había hecho el disparo al capitán.

Jack, que ya se había recuperado de la herida, se puso en pie rápidamente con su webley en la mano y abatió a tres de los alienígenas que habían aparecido por el otro extremo del corredor.

Sin perder tiempo Jack recogió a Rose y junto a Alex entraron en el almacén en el preciso momento en el que aparecieron el Doctor y Mickie tras los soldados que acababan de derribar. El Doctor se detuvo junto a Jack, observó a Rose y por un momento se quedó totalmente petrificado, al comprobar el mal estado en que se encontraba la mujer que tanto amaba. Jack y el Doctor se miraron durante unos segundos, el capitán pudo adivinar la pregunta que flotaba en los ojos del Doctor.

- Es una chica fuerte, saldrá de esta ya lo verás. – Dijo Jack con tristeza en la voz, aunque la esperanza que sentía también se tradujo en lágrimas. – Esta muy débil, pero es una luchadora, siempre lo ha sido por ti. Necesitará muchos cuidados pero ahora que estás a su lado se recuperará pronto. Tu cercanía es lo único que necesita en estos momentos.

- Doctor, capitán, creo que tenemos un problema, será mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes. – Dijo Alex que vio en el transmisor que acababan de aparecer un grupo de alienígenas encabezados por Radnesk y Zeck. – Tenemos visita. – Dijo mientras se preparaba para presentar una dura batalla.

Jack le entregó al Doctor a Rose, que se dirigió rápidamente a la TARDIS, y después se reunió con Alex y Mickie que estaban ocultos detrás de unas cajas, dispuestos a enfrentarse con los soldados.

El Doctor, una vez en la TARDIS, dejo a Rose sobre la cama. Contempló durante un momento su rostro, le retiró suavemente un mechón de su niveo rostro, que ahora reflejaba todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar.

Le acarició la cara, le besó en los labios, fríos y secos, estaba tan pálida y delgada que casi no la reconocía. Sintió que su corazón se estremecía y sin poder remediarlo, se apenó por el dolor que le había causado.

El sonido de los disparos producidos en el exterior le hizo reaccionar y se dirigió a los controles de la TARDIS y empezó a prepararla para despegar cuanto antes.

En el exterior se entabló un duro combate, los disparos rebotaban en las cajas, sobre la TARDIS y los alienígenas iban cayendo poco a poco. De pronto desde el fondo del almacén y tras una puerta oculta aparecieron varios soldados que les cogieron desprevenidos.

De pronto se encontraron entre dos fuegos, Mickie se giro para hacer frente a dos soldados que se dirigían hacia él. Pillados por sorpresa cayeron bajo sus balas. Mientras, Alex tuvo que salir corriendo de su escondite, cuando tres guerreros estuvieron a punto de tenerlo rodeado.

Ya le tenían a tiro, cuando dando un grito para llamar la atención de su compañero, detrás de un motón de aparatos oxidados, apareció Jack; le dio un empujón a Alex para apartarlo del fuego enemigo, pero al no calcular la fuerza que usaba, el muchacho, fue a parar contra una vieja nave, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le dejo aturdido, mientras el capitán continuaba disparando sin cesar contra los soldados, para evitar que lastimaran al chico.

Poco a poco fueron derrotando a los alienígenas que iban apareciendo, que se resistían a perder su fuente de energía. Zeck estaba furioso, daba continuamente órdenes a sus soldados, lanzándolos contra Jack y Mickie que protegían a Alex que se recuperaba poco a poco.

Y entonces el Doctor se asomó por la puerta de la TARDIS y con un grito les dijo:

Vamos, dejaros de jueguecitos, tenemos que huir. Esto se va poner muy feo. – Dijo mientras desaparecía en el interior de la TARDIS. Un momento después entraron corriendo Mickie y Jack que llevaba a Alex sobre los hombros.

Podemos irnos. – Dijo Jack dejando al chico en el suelo con ayuda de Mickie.

¿Se pondrá bien? – Dijo Mickie ayudando a Alex a levantarse.

Si, no te preocupes. Solo ha sido un golpe en la cabeza. Se recuperará. – Dijo Jack dirigiéndose hacia el Doctor. - ¿Cómo está Rose?

Bien. – La escueta respuesta del Doctor y la expresión de su cara indicaron a Jack que el Doctor estaba tramando algo.

Doctor. – Dijo Jack mirándole directamente - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso Rose a empeorado?

Nop – El continuo silencio del Doctor estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Jack. – Por favor, ve con Rose y asegúrate que no necesita nada mientras pongo la TARDIS en un lugar seguro y por cierto, será mejor que te agarres. – Dijo el Doctor apretando el último botón e inmediatamente después, mientras la TARDIS con su característico sonido abandonando el viejo almacén de la nave alienígena, un fuerte temblor hizo agitarse toda la nave.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Dijo Mickie levantándose, dejando un momento sólo a su compañero y observando la pantalla del ordenador pudo comprobar la terrible explosión que se estaba produciendo en la nave alienígena en ese momento. - ¿Pero, que has hecho?

Un pequeño ajuste de cuentas – Dijo el Doctor, mientras se plantaba delante de la pantalla del ordenador, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada, estaban demasiado impresionados de lo que estaban siendo testigos. El Doctor pocas veces tomaba venganza, pero en determinadas circunstancias, dejaba libre el fuego que anidaba en su corazón y las consecuencias podían ser devastadoras.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, la gigantesca nave de los alienígenas se volatizó muy deprisa, pero nadie advirtió que una pequeña cápsula de salvamento salía despedida entre los restos de la nave. El general Zeck, con Radnesk, el gran canciller y varios soldados había conseguido llegar hasta ella y ponerse a salvo.

- o -

Doctor – Dijo Rose en una suave voz mientras se removía inquieta. Continúo murmurando. – No, por favor – Empezó a temblar y a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro – Otra vez no. Ya no puedo más. – Intentó liberarse de las manos de Jack.

Calma, Rose – Dijo el Doctor que se había acercado hasta ella. – Shh. No te preocupes todo está bien. – Dijo mientras le sujetaba los brazos en lugar del capitán. – Ya se ha acabado. – Empezó a acariciarle el pelo, a la vez que le susurraba suaves palabras para calmarla.- Estoy aquí. Escúchame, he venido a buscarte y nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar. Te lo prometo. – Aquellas palabras fueron haciendo su efecto, Rose se fue relajando y su respiración recuperó la normalidad.

La TARDIS llegó al cuartel de Torchwood e inmediatamente salieron Jack, Alex que todavía estaba un poco mareado, apoyado sobre Mickie y tras ellos el Doctor con Rose e en sus brazos. Cuando la había cogido, al levantarla, le había parecido tan ligera, que no pudo entender como había sido posible que su cuerpo resistiera todas aquellas terribles pruebas por las que había pasado.

La cabeza de Rose reposaba sobre el pecho del Doctor, ella percibió el sonido de sus dos corazones y como un acto reflejo saco su mano, de entre la gabardina que Jack le había puesto cuando la encontraron y se agarró fuertemente a la chaqueta del Doctor. Se acurrucó y se apretó más contra el cuerpo del Doctor. Reconoció perfectamente ese sonido, sabía que estaba en un lugar seguro y a salvo.

Jackie que había reconocido el sonido de la TARDIS llegó corriendo hasta ellos y cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba Rose, no pudo decir nada. Se quedó mirando al Doctor buscando alguna respuesta, a la multitud de preguntas que le llegaban a la cabeza. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero ni una sola llegó a caer. Ahora era el momento de ser fuerte, no podía dejarse vencer por la tristeza.

Tenemos que llevarla al hospital – Dijo Jackie acariciando la cara de Rose.

No. – La rápida respuesta del Doctor la pilló desprevenida.

Pero… Rose necesita que la vea un médico. – Jackie no entendía porque el Doctor se comportaba de esa manera.

No. Yo se lo que necesita Rose y sólo yo puedo dárselo. – Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacía la salida – Necesita descansar y no médicos que empiecen a hacerle pruebas innecesarias.

Podíamos llevarla a casa. – Dijo Mickie acercándose hasta el Doctor – Es un lugar tranquilo, y alejado de cualquier intromisión.

Me parece bien. - Dijo el Doctor mirando al chico agradecido - ¿Tienes coche?

Si, por supuesto. Lo tengo en la parte de atrás, voy a buscarlo – Mickie salió a la carrera y transcurridos unos minutos apareció de nuevo en la puerta.- Doctor, cuando quieras nos vamos.

Bien, entonces todo aclarado – Dijo el Doctor mirando a Jackie - ¿Vienes? Creo que en estos momentos necesita saber que estás cerca de ella.

Claro – Jackie aceptó la decisión del Doctor y pensó que tal vez tuviera razón. Rose solo necesitaba mucho reposo y sobre todo tiempo para que se recuperará. Sin dudarlo por más tiempo, siguió los pasos del Doctor. – Tengo preparada su habitación. Sabía que tú la traerías de vuelta a casa.

Jack, ven tu también, estoy seguro que Rose estará encantada de verte cuando se despierte, además tendré que decirle que fuiste tu su salvador. – Le dijo el Doctor mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

El capitán sonrió y dio un paso para seguir al Doctor, pero se detuvo, miró a la herida del brazo que ya se le había curado por completo y luego se volvió hacia Alex.

Vamos, me has salvado la vida un par de veces hoy y después de lo que te he hecho.- Dijo Jack señalando al golpe en la cabeza del muchacho. – Creo que te mereces que te invite a tomar algo.


	11. Chapter 11

El camino hasta la casa donde vivía Rose transcurría en el más absoluto silencio. Nadie era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra y todos tenían el mismo pensamiento. ¿Se recuperaría Rose?

Ella descansaba sobre el Doctor, su pulso era irregular y se movía inquieta sobre su regazo, él sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento, estaba muy preocupado y en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar que podría haber llegado antes, que Rose podría estar bien si hubiera ido a buscarla cuando su corazón se lo había pedido.

Mickie conducía muy rápido, se saltó dos semáforos en rojo pero nada le podía detener en ese momento, lo más importante era llegar cuanto antes a casa y poder atender a Rose. Jackie estaba muy callada, poco habitual en ella y asustada, estaba muy afectada por el estado de su hija y se sentía incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. De vez en cuando miraba hacia Rose y dejaba escapar un suspiro triste.

En la entrada de la casa les esperaban Pete, muy impaciente, con April en sus brazos. La niña estaba inquieta, como si ya supiera de ante mano que algo le hubiera pasado a su madre. Aunque Rose no era hija suya, en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo todos juntos en la casa, Pete había llegado a cogerle mucho cariño a ella, y sobre todo a la niña.

April tenía un don especial, era muy inteligente, su coeficiente intelectual era muy alto con tan solo año y medio. Aprendió a hablar muy pronto y ha resolver pequeños problemas de lógica que no eran propios de su edad. Sobre todo sabía utilizar esa habilidad para hacer que la gente se sintiera irremediablemente atraída hacia ella. Su bonita sonrisa y sus grandes ojos castaños cautivaban a todos inmediatamente.

En cuanto Mickie frenó delante de la puerta principal, el Doctor con Rose en brazos, se bajó del coche y dijo:

Hola Pete, cuánto tiempo sin verte. – Un momento después miró de reojo hacia la pequeña que, después de que Pete la dejara en el suelo, se acercaba corriendo.

La niña se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente a su madre hasta que se encontró con los duros ojos del Doctor, que cambiaron al ver a la niña. April, después de estudiar detenidamente la cara del Doctor le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, se acercó hasta él y se agarró fuertemente a su pierna.

Papi – Dijo April muy seriamente – Mami se pondrá buena. – Después se soltó de la pierna del Doctor y cogiendo su muñeco de trapo favorito, se dirigió hacia la puerta del jardín, para jugar con su pequeño compañero de juegos, su perro Jasper.

El Doctor se quedó pensativo y observando a la niña, decidió que tendría una charla con su hija, pero eso sería después de atender a Rose.

Doctor – le llamó Jackie, plantándose delante de él para llamarle la atención. – Doctor, tenemos que atender a Rose.

Si, vamos – Dijo el Doctor volviendo en sí de pronto. Miró a Rose, que parecía tan pequeña e indefensa entre sus brazos. Ahora sólo quería protegerla y cuidar de ella.

La habitación de Rose era muy cálida y acogedora, en la pared había varios dibujos que había hecho April. Después de dejar a Rose en la cama suavemente, el Doctor se fijó en los dibujos y tras un detenido estudio observó que en varios de ellos estaba pintado el Doctor, en otros estaba con Rose y el último con los tres juntos cogidos de la mano como una verdadera familia.

Aquellos dibujos le trajeron a la mente bellos recuerdos, de lo que habían sido los mejores momentos de su vida. Durante un momento, soñó que estaban todavía vivos, que no había perdido a Rose y que aquella niña había formado parte de su vida desde el principio. Entonces se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Rose; por más que había intentado no pensar en eso, echaba de menos tener una familia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía aquellos sentimientos con ninguna mujer. Martha había sido genial, habían ido hasta el fin del universo juntos, pero por mucho que lo había intentado, su compañera de viaje no era su Rose. Además, también anhelaba volver a oír la risa de un niño, de su propia hija.

Se quedó mirando a Rose y retiró con dulzura un mechón de su pelo rubio, que le cubría parte de la cara. Estuvo observándola durante un rato, no encontraba palabras para expresar todos los contradictorios sentimientos que le estaban pasando por la cabeza en ese momento.

Lo siento, Rose. – Dijo el Doctor acariciando su cara mientras le hablaba suavemente. – Ahora estamos juntos y necesito que vuelvas conmigo. No me porté bien contigo, siempre estuviste apoyándome en todo momento y al final no pude decirte lo que siempre he sentido por ti. Continuamente has estado en mi pensamiento y en mi corazón. Jamás he podido olvidarte. – El Doctor no pudo continuar, un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

La besó dulcemente, por un momento creyó apreciar que abría los ojos, pero sólo fue el deseo de ver sus bonitos ojos. Después advirtió que un suspiro se le escapaba de su pecho. Eso le dio esperanzas, sabía que su voz le llegaba hasta el lugar en el que su mente estaba perdida.

Jackie observaba la escena desde la puerta, se sentía muy emocionada, por fin algo le dijo que las cosas podían arreglarse, Rose estaba de nuevo en casa, el Doctor estaba con ella, tal vez podían ser por fin la familia que Rose siempre había deseado. Sabía que Rose estaba profundamente enamorada del Doctor, pero nunca imaginó verlo a él tan vulnerable e indefenso. Él, que siempre tenía solución para todo, en ese momento le pareció tan pequeño que le dieron ganas de correr a abrazarlo.

Doctor – Dijo suavemente – Creo que será mejor dejarla descansar, tal vez mañana… - Se detuvo, por un momento pensó que el Doctor no le prestaba atención. Después se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Doctor, ¿te encuentras bien?

Si, pero me gustaría estar un momento a solas con ella. – El Doctor se volvió hacia Jackie – Gracias, por todo.

Está bien, si necesitas algo estaré preparando un poco de té, eso siempre te ha ayudado. – El Doctor la miró y sonrío. Recordando el día que gracias a su té se recuperó después de regenerarse.

Jackie se dirigía hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se detuvo para ver como el Doctor le cogía la mano a Rose y la posaba sobre su propia cara mientras la besaba. Pasados unos segundos observando la tierna escena cerró la puerta en silencio.

El Doctor no pudo saber cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplando el rostro de Rose, sus pensamientos estaban estancados. Poco a poco empezó a desvestirla, buscó un pijama entre sus cosas y después la arropó en la cama.

Rose, se que me oyes. Estas muy lejos de mí, pero se que puedes oírme. – Dijo el Doctor con la mano de Rose entre las suyas – Se que te fallé, te rompí el corazón. Durante mucho tiempo quise creer que era lo mejor para ti, pero al empezar a recibir tus cartas comprendí mi error, nunca debí dejarte. Te he echado tanto de menos. - Se quedó callado, estaba desolado y se sentía tan cansado.

Pero ese cansancio no era físico, hacía tanto tiempo que había perdido a su familia que llegó a pensar que nunca encontraría a nadie que llenara el hueco que tenía en su corazón. Se tumbó en la cama junto a Rose, enredando los dedos entre su pelo y entrelazando la otra mano con la de ella.

El Doctor pasó toda la noche junto a Rose y con los primeros rayos del sol decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire. Bajó a la cocina para prepararse un café y entonces se encontró con Jackie, que estaba preparando el desayuno.

Hola, ¿Cómo está? – Le dijo mientras le servía unos huevos y un poco de café negro y cargado.

No ha habido cambios en toda la noche. – El Doctor no tenía hambre pero se bebió lentamente la taza de café, que humeaba entre sus manos.

Tú sabes como llegar hasta ella. Tienes que entrar en su mente y averiguar que es lo que la retiene. – Dijo Jackie mientras se sentaba enfrente de él. – Doctor tú la conoces mejor que nadie - El Doctor sabía que Jackie tenía razón y ahora más que nunca no podía darse por vencido.

Se bebió el café de un trago y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la habitación de Rose. Abrió la puerta y lentamente se acercó hasta la cama, todo seguía igual pero él estaba decidido a luchar por ella.

Entonces se sentó en la cama y colocó sus manos sobre la cara de Rose, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar adentrándose en su mente. Encontró una barrera muy fuerte pero suavemente empezó a hablarle, mientras notaba como le costaba dar cada paso para adentrarse en los pensamientos de ella.

Rose, soy yo, el Doctor. He venido a buscarte, no debes temer nada. Nadie te va ha hacer daño. – El Doctor se encontró de pronto en un poblado bosque, la niebla lo cubría todo y era difícil distinguir nada a lo lejos. Pero su instinto le llevaba hacia un lado, donde los árboles eran menos espesos.

Entonces empezó a oír una bonita melodía, enseguida reconoció la voz, era Rose, estaba cantando pero no podía entender lo que decía. Conforme se acercaba al lugar del que provenía la música pudo entenderla:

Un día te fuiste, me dije que no regresarías, pero había una conexión entre nosotros, que todavía no se ha roto. Y los sentimientos que hay entre nosotros, nunca desaparecerán. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan lejos? Cuando tu espíritu está aquí. Todavía eres mi hombre, nada puede cambiarlo, todavía nos permanecemos, nuestro amor será para siempre. Esperaré por ti, tu recuerdo es lo único que me hace seguir cada día, porque yo siento que tú todavía me quieres, no hay palabras que describan lo que siento. – Después siguió tarareando la canción.

El Doctor salió a un claro y siguiendo el sonido de la música consiguió avanzar hasta distinguir a Rose en la distancia, sentada en medio de un campo de flores. Al verla echo a correr pero se detuvo, cuando vio que Rose se encontraba en una isla con la única comunicación de un pequeño puente. Su unión con la tierra firme.

El Doctor se acercó al puente para intentar cruzarlo, pero al poner el pie se dio cuenta que era muy inestable y era posible que no aguantara. Se quedó mirando pensativo, tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar hasta ella.

Rose – empezó a llamarla suavemente.- Rose, Escúchame.

Al principio Rose parecía no escuchar, seguía cantando y viviendo en su propio mundo, sentada rodeada de las flores, pero el Doctor siguió insistiendo.

Rose, te necesito, me siento muy sólo sin ti. – Dijo el Doctor mientras se sentaba en el suelo. – Ya no me puedo mentir más, los viajes en la TARDIS ya no son lo mismo si no estás conmigo. El recuerdo de tu risa contagiosa, la bondad de tus ojos cuando te encontrabas con alguien desvalido me traspasaba el corazón.

¿Quién está ahí? – Rose dejó de cantar y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones, a la vez que se levantaba - ¿Es que no me vais a dejar en paz? –Imploró, mirando al cielo buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas - ¿Porqué? ¿Qué más queréis de mí?

Rose, ya no te van a hacer daño. Tienes que escuchar mi voz. – La desesperación se reflejaba en la voz del Doctor. – Busca en tu corazón, sabes que estoy aquí.

Ya no puedo más. – Rose seguía perdida en su mente – Basta, por favor – Dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y empezaba a llorar.

Rose, por favor, no puedes darte por vencida. Tienes que luchar. – El Doctor desde el otro lado se había puesto en pie y apretó los puños pues se sentía impotente.

El Doctor abrió los ojos, le cogió las manos, necesitaba estar en contacto con ella. Estaba tan pálida y su respiración seguía siendo irregular pero él sabía que era una luchadora y que no se rendiría fácilmente.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, hacía un día precioso. Después de un pequeño descanso el Doctor continúo intentando entrar en contacto con Rose. Se sentó junto a ella y volvió a cogerle las manos. Estaban frías, empezó a frotarlas para que entraran en calor, de vez en cuando las besaba. En ese momento notó que sus manos reaccionaban a sus caricias.

Rose, estoy aquí. Sabes que soy yo. – El Doctor sintió que el cuerpo de Rose se estremecía – Vamos Rose, escucha mi voz. – Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta el mismo lugar de antes. – Rose.

¿Has vuelto para torturarme? – En la cabeza de Rose se confundían las voces de los alienígenas con la del Doctor.

No, soy yo. Busca en tu corazón. – Entonces recordó algo que ya le había funcionado una vez. – Rose, recuerda. ¿Cuál fue la primera palabra que te dije cuando nos encontramos en aquel pasillo de la tiendas donde trabajabas? – Se quedó callado durante unos segundos esperando que ella recordara y entonces de manera inesperada. - Corre – Rose se quedó callada un momento.

¿Doctor? – Su voz reflejaba miedo y alegría a la vez.

Si, Rose. Estoy aquí contigo, he venido a buscarte. – Le dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

¿Dónde estas? ¿No puedo verte? – De pronto se quedó muy quieta – No, por favor. Me estás engañando otra vez. No quieres dejarme ir. – Entonces empezó a correr mientras el cuerpo inerte de Rose empezó a agitarse en la cama.

Rose agitaba los brazos intentando soltarse de las manos del Doctor creyendo que eran los seres que querían apresarla de nuevo.

Vamos, tranquila. Tienes que luchar. – El Doctor forcejeaba con ella, no quería que se hiciera daño. – Ya has reconocido mi voz, solo tienes que dejarte llevar por tu instinto.

Rose se fue calmando, la expresión de su rostro se relajó, y el color volvió a sus mejillas. El Doctor le acarició la cara y entonces ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Ese gesto le dio esperanzas al Doctor, eso quería decir que Rose estaba reaccionando, que estaba luchando por su vida.

Ahora no podía parar, debía continuar. Entonces le cogió de nuevo las manos y se introdujo de nuevo en su mundo.

Vamos Rose, ya has hecho lo más difícil, sólo tienes que cruzar el puente. Yo estoy al otro lado esperándote con los brazos abiertos. Y también está April, está deseando abrazar a su mamá.

¿April? ¿Dónde está April? – Rose se volvió y miró directamente a la persona que le hablaba. - ¿Doctor? - No se lo podía creer. – No, no puede ser. ¿Tú? Dejad de jugar con mi mente, con mis recuerdos. – Se dio la vuelta mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos. No quería seguir escuchando, le dolía demasiado oír la voz de su amado Doctor. Alguien a quien creía perdido para siempre. – No, basta. – Entonces mirando al cielo levantó los brazos y dio un grito desesperado. - ¡NO!

La había vuelto a perder, pero ahora sabía que había llegado hasta ella. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que encontrara el camino hacia la libertad y hacia él. No quería volver a estar solo, era demasiado duro.

El día que encontró a Rose aquella sensación de angustia había desaparecido, en ella había encontrado la paz y la tranquilidad que su atormentada alma necesitaba. Y desde el día que la perdió volvió a sentirse sólo y desesperado, pero ahora todo se arreglaría, ella había vuelto a su vida y ya no la dejaría marchar de nuevo.

- o -

La cápsula que había sido expulsado de la nave alienígena cruzó el cielo nocturno como un meteorito, atravesó la atmósfera de la Tierra y se convirtió en una bola de fuego hasta llegar al suelo y hacer un inmenso agujero. El choque produjo unas fuertes ondas que fueron recogidas por los ordenadores de Torchwood.

El impacto, que se produjo en el prado, fue registrado a escasos kilómetros de la casa donde estaban Rose y el Doctor. Ianto recibió la orden de recoger al capitán y Alex, que habían ido a Londres, para averiguar e investigar lo que había ocurrido.

El coche de Ianto frenó precipitadamente ante la cafetería "Royal", donde Jack charlaba amistosamente con Alex saboreando un buen café expreso. La conversación era muy animada y Ianto, al entrar y escuchar reír al capitán, sintió un ataque de celos, pero sabía que Jack se iría pronto y se volvería a quedar solo.

Perdón, capitán – Interrumpió Ianto de pronto – le necesito, perdón, en Torchwood necesitan su ayuda.

Al ver a Ianto, Jack le ofreció la mejor de su sonrisa y vio como el joven agente se sonrojaba y un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos azules. Jack pudo comprobar que tanto en su mundo como aquí Ianto respondía ante él, de la manera más dulce.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún problemas con Rose? – Le dijo el capitán mientras se levantaba y haciendo un gesto a Alex se dirigían hacia el coche.

No estamos seguros. Ha sido detectado un impacto a unos kilómetros de la casa de Rose. – Dijo Ianto mientras se sentaban en el coche para conducirlos hasta el lugar en el prado. Sin que Jack se diera cuenta, Ianto lo miró un momento, allí sentado a su lado, sintió que podría pasar toda la vida junto a él. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era el momento para ensoñaciones. – Hace media hora enviaron un equipo de reconocimiento y poco después se perdió el contacto. Se ha perdido la comunicación.

Está bien. Este es un trabajo para nosotros – Dijo Jack abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad – Sea lo que sea, no permitiremos que lleguen hasta Rose y el Doctor.

- o -

Con un ligero ruido se abrió la escotilla de la cápsula, transcurridos unos momentos se asomó lentamente una cabeza. Mirando hacía un lado y otro comprobó que no había enemigos a la vista y después el soldado salió con el arma en la mano preparado para cualquier sorpresa.

Tras un reconocimiento de la zona, los alienígenas se dirigieron hacia la señal que recibían en su transmisor. Encabezados por el general Zeck, el canciller, Radnesck y varios soldados ocultos por la oscuridad, seguían la señal que recibían del implante que le habían puesto a Rose cuando la tuvieron secuestrada.

Llevaban unos metros recorridos, cuando se encontraron con un equipo de soldados enviados por Torchwood. Tras un duro enfrentamiento los agentes fueron eliminados y tres alienígenas quedaron en el camino. Después el resto siguió con su misión.

Jack, Ianto y Alex llegaron al lugar en que había tenido lugar la lucha y descubrieron los cuerpos de los agentes muertos. Dieron parte a la base de lo sucedido y tras un exhaustivo rastreo localizaron la dirección que había tomado el resto de los alienígenas.

Tal y como habían imaginado, vieron que su destino era la casa donde se encontraban Rose y el Doctor, aunque no entendían cual sería el motivo por el que estuvieran tan obsesionados con ella.

Rápidamente volvieron al coche y pusieron rumbo a la casa, mientras ponían en conocimiento de lo sucedido a Torchwood para que enviaran refuerzos sin perdida de tiempo.

Mientras tanto las criaturas acababan de llegar a las cercanías de la casa. Se detuvieron para descansar, la atmósfera terrestre era muy espesa para ellos, lo que les permitía respirar pero con cierta dificultad.

En ese momento un coche negro, a toda velocidad hizo entrada en la explanada colocándose entre los extraterrestres y la casa. Mientras se preparaban para salir y presentar batalla Jack se volvió hacia Ianto.

Será mejor que te mantengas detrás de mí. – Dijo Jack abriendo la puerta del coche. – No quisiera que te pasara nada por mi culpa. – Ianto no replicó, al ver que el capitán estaba preocupado por él. apenas lo conocía, pero algo le decía que Jack parecía conocerle y lo que le era más extraño y encantador al mismo tiempo, el capitán sentía algo muy fuerte por él. – Alex, creo que tenemos trabajo.

Al oír en la casa el ruido producido por el frenazo del coche de Ianto; Mickie y el Doctor se asomaron a la ventana. El Doctor miró a su amigo y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que fuera a ayudarles.

El chico sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia el almacén, donde guardaban gran cantidad de armas, para recoger su blaster y salió corriendo hacia el lugar que se estaba produciendo el enfrentamiento. Mientras el Doctor decidió quedarse junto a Rose, sabía que Jack y los chicos podrían con los intrusos.

Hola chicos, ¿Qué esta pasando? – Dijo Mickie casi sin aliento.

Parece que un pequeño grupo de alienígenas consiguieron escapar de la nave nodriza y han seguido el rastro de Rose hasta aquí. – Dijo Jack explicando rápidamente la situación.

Vamos a patearles el culo a estos bichos. – Dijo Alex sonriendo. – Ya estoy empezando a cansarme de ellos.

Estoy de acuerdo, ya han hecho suficiente daño estos tipos y creo que se merecen un escarmiento. – Dijo Mickie mientras acariciaba su arma.

Empezó el tiroteo, los alienígenas estaban muy sorprendidos por la fuerte resistencia que estaban ofreciendo los humanos. Ellos creían que los terricolas eran seres débiles e inofensivos.

Los alienígenas empezaron a retroceder, el canciller se mantuvo oculto entre los árboles del bosque cercano, Radnesck y el último de los soldados habían caído, mientras el general Zeck ofrecía una fuerte resistencia.

Alex, Mickie – Dijo Jack acercándose al chico – Quiero que me cubras. Tienes que mantenerlo ocupado mientras doy un rodeo y le cogemos por la espalda.

De acuerdo, capitán. – Dijo Alex y empezó a disparar para mantener ocupado al alienígena.

Jack echó a correr y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lateral del bosque. Tras un rodeo y siguiendo el sonido de los disparos, después de recorrer unos treinta metros pudo distinguir al canciller agazapado detrás de unos árboles y Zeck, en pie, disparando para proteger a su líder.

Sigilosamente Jack se acercó hasta las criaturas que no habían advertido su presencia hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Pero, sin darse cuenta, Jack pisó una rama que puso sobre aviso al canciller, que se volvió y le disparó hiriéndole en el brazo.

Jack se dejó caer y dando una voltereta se ocultó tras un árbol. Ianto, que había visto la escena desde el coche, creyó que el capitán necesitaba ayuda. Cogió la pistola que llevaba en la guantera del vehículo y se dirigió hacia los árboles. Sólo de pensar que el capitán estuviera en peligro, le impidió actuar con sentido común y se lanzó a una desenfrenada carrera hasta entrar en el bosque.

Ianto se dirigió lentamente hacia el lugar donde estaban los dos alienígenas. El agente solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, tratar de proteger al capitán. El canciller no dejaba de tratar de dispararle y Jack no podía moverse de su posición.

Zeck estaba ocupado en devolver los disparos que le estaban lanzando Mickie y Alex. Poco a poco les estaban rodeando. Mientras Ianto, tras un rodeo se colocó en posición para tener a tiro al Canciller. Se acercó muy despacio intentando no hacer ruido y cuando estaba a dos metros le dijo:

Quiero que tires el arma y te des la vuelta muy despacio. – El canciller se quedó quieto un momento, pero con un rápido movimiento que no se supo como lo hizo, se giro y disparó de nuevo hiriendo a Ianto en la pierna.

Jack al oír la voz de Ianto se levantó pero no pudo impedir que el canciller disparara y al ver caer al chico, sintió que el sonido de aquel disparo se le clavara en el corazón como una puñalada.

¡NO! – El capitán se lanzó sobre el canciller y con un salto increíble cayó sobre la criatura. Acabaron en el suelo rodando, Jack se levantó y le cogió del cuello del traje y le dio un puñetazo pero el ser era fuerte y después de reponerse, le descargó a Jack varios golpes seguidos que le dejaron un poco atontado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas pero se repuso enseguida y estaba dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo sobre él cuando vio que le estaba apuntando con el mismo arma que había disparado a Ianto.

Una mueca desagradable que parecía ser una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del canciller. Creyó que tenía la situación controlada pero no esperaba la respuesta de Jack. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre el canciller, el alienígena empezó a disparar hiriendo a Jack dos veces, pero eso no le detuvo.

Siguió corriendo y en un último esfuerzo se lanzó sobre él consiguiendo quitarle el arma y le disparó un certero tiro en el cabeza. La sorpresa se reflejó en la cara del canciller y después se desplomó cayendo al suelo de golpe.

El capitán no pudo aguantar más y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Ianto que había conseguido levantarse, se encontraba a su lado y evitó que llegara al suelo. Dejó que se apoyara sobre su cuerpo pero el joven tampoco pudo aguantar mucho, su pierna herida le impidió soportar el peso y lentamente cayeron los dos al suelo, antes de que Ianto pudiera decir nada, el capitán quedó inconsciente, o al menos eso es lo que el joven agente esperaba, pues Jack se había quedado totalmente inmóvil y parecía que estaba mucho peor.

Mientras tanto Mickie y Alex había conseguido rodear a Zeck y le habían obligado a rendirse. Dieron aviso a Torchwood para que enviaran alguien a recogerlo y llevarlo detenido a la base. Allí sabrían que hacer con él.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – Dijo Mickie que se había acercado hasta Ianto.

No lo sé. – Dijo Ianto con lágrimas en los ojos, que no había apartado la mirada del capitán. – Ha recibido varios disparos por mí culpa.

Seguro que saldrá adelante. El capitán es tu tipo duro y ha pasado por situaciones muy difíciles. – Mickie intentaba darle ánimos al chico pero viendo el estado de Jack y la sangre brotando de las heridas, no estaba muy seguro.

Pero de pronto Jack recobró el conocimiento. Su cuerpo se convulsionó al inspirar una gran cantidad de aire. A Ianto casi se le paró el corazón al ver que el capitán volvía a la vida de repente y Mickie, que estaba agachado a su lado, se cayó al suelo del susto.

Hola Ianto – Dijo el capitán con voz dulce. – Estoy encantado de verte de nuevo. – Mientras le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Pe… pero ¿Cómo es posible? – Ianto no salía de su asombro. – Jack, ¿Has recibido varios disparos? Creía que estabas… bueno que no…

Soy el hombre que no puede morir. ¿No te lo había dicho? – Dijo Jack mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al chico a ponerse en pie.

Una vez puesto los dos en pie, Jack pudo sentir el corazón de Ianto que latía de forma acelerada.

Ianto Jones, mi caballero andante, te has arriesgado por mi. Veo que no se te da mal utilizar el arma. Aunque podríamos hacer algunas prácticas de tiro, si tu quieres claro. – Continuó diciendo, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa – Y ¿sabes qué? Ahora creo que voy a besarte – Entonces poniendo su mano sobre la cara de Ianto le besó suavemente. El joven sintió que le fallaban las piernas y entonces Jack lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para evitar que cayera, sin saber si se trataba del dolor en la pierna herida o si era lo que el capitán le estaba provocando en su interior. – Eh, no sabía que mis besos tuvieran este efecto. – Dijo Jack sujetándole fuertemente y dejando escapar una divertida risa.

El joven estaba realmente sorprendido. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, pero no encontraba las palabras para expresar todos los extraños pensamientos que estaban pasando por ella. Jack no podía morir. ¿Pero como era eso posible? ¿Qué clase de magia era esa?

Jack por su parte se empezó a sentir extraño. Jamás había sentido algo así, era como si estuviera mintiendo a alguien, una terrible emoción de traición se estaba apoderando de él. Volvió a mirar a Ianto, que agotado y dolorido había apoyado la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejaba que el capitán le sostuviera y entonces se dio cuenta.

Por fin averiguó lo que su corazón llevaba diciéndole durante un par de días. Eso era, Ianto era la razón, su Ianto, aquel joven agente del que se había enamorado en la otra realidad. Si, Jack Harkness se había enamorado y por mucho que aquel chico que descansaba sobre él fuera idéntico al amor de su vida, no era el mismo y ahora que se atrevía a decirlo; quería regresar con su verdadero amor, por mucho que fuera a romperle el corazón a aquel Ianto.


	12. Chapter 12

La soledad y el silencio rodeaban a Rose. Tenía una extraña sensación, algo no funcionaba. El cielo estaba vacío de nubes, en el cercano bosque los pájaros no cantaban, como si un peligro les estuviera amenazando pero de pronto empezó a oír una hermosa melodía.

Rose que estaba sentada en el suelo, levantó la cabeza y observó el cielo vacío. Escuchaba atentamente, se siente atraída por la bella música. Podía sentir que a través de ella le llegan unos profundos sentimientos.

Decidió dejarse guiar por su instinto por una voz muy querida para pera ella que le dijo que todo estaba bien, que simplemente tenía que dejarse llevar por su corazón. Empezó a andar siguiendo el sonido de la música que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Se estaba aproximando hacia el puente y sintió que estaba llegando al final del camino. Sabía que aquella era la salida hacia su libertad pero tenía miedo porque realmente no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar al otro lado.

Se detuvo y se dejó envolver por la música. De pronto su cabeza se llenó de imágenes, algunas hermosas que creía pérdidas, como el día que conoció al doctor, pero también imágenes muy dolorosas, cuando comprendió que nunca volvería a ver al hombre la que amaba y sobre todo el día que nació su hija, aunque fue muy feliz por tener un pedacito de él, también se sintió muy triste porque jamás podría conocerla y vería lo bonita que era.

Después todo fue muy confuso, le envolvía una niebla muy espesa pero seguía oyendo esa música. A través de ella podía sentir un corazón que sufría una gran soledad, podía sentir la añoranza de una persona amada.

No comprendía porque, pero esa melodía le transmitía paz y le recordaba el roce de una caricia. La caricia de la persona que más había amado y todavía amaba, que cada vez oía más y más cerca, hasta que lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una habitación que le resultaba familiar.

Se quedó quieta, mirando fijamente el techo. El mundo que ella conocía ascendía desde las profundidades de su alma y le oprimía la garganta. Por más que buscara explicaciones racionales, había demasiadas contradicciones, demasiadas preguntas que no tenían respuesta. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué había ocurrido realmente?

Aceptó que existían cosas entre el cielo y la tierra que no podía explicarse solo con la razón. Existían esas cosas, después del tiempo que había estado secuestrada por esas criaturas y por un momento creyó que podría llegar a perder la cabeza. Aunque sabía que lo que había visto y vivido había sido real. No eran fantasías, sino la realidad.

Debía actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Después de un momento percibió el entorno como un sueño lejano y estático, pero a cada instante que pasaba, aumentaba en ella la conciencia de que no se encontraba de ningún modo muerta y en el cielo, sino que estaba viva, lo que la rodeaba era la realidad.

Aunque le costó recordar lo que había ocurrido los últimos días. Sacudió la cabeza y al hacerlo tuvo la sensación de que un herrero estaba descargando martillazos en el interior de su cráneo. Al mismo tiempo, a su mente volvió el recuerdo de los espantosos acontecimientos que había vivido. De nuevo experimentó aquellos momentos de terror e incertidumbre.

Se sentía desorientada, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba en un lugar seguro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, todavía estaba muy débil. Le costó mucho moverse, era como si una gran losa le estuviera aplastando todo el cuerpo. Tras de un esfuerzo titánico, intentó levantarse y se quedó sentada en la cama. Las piernas apenas le sostenían después de varios intentos pero con un último empujón consiguió mantenerse en pie.

Lo más difícil fue dar el primer paso, sentía que miles de agujas se le estaban clavando en las piernas, después de tanto tiempo inmovilizada sentía que el cuerpo no le respondía, pero poco a poco fue notándose más segura y por fin llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Sonrió satisfecha.

Bajó las escaleras muy despacio, no se sentía todavía muy estable pero a pesar de todo siguió adelante. Se dirigió hacia la música que la atraía cada vez con más fuerza. Llegó hasta la puerta y se quedó parada, sujetándose al marco de la puerta. Sintió que el corazón le latía desbocado, nunca había sentido aquella sensación tan fuerte, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. No podía creer que lo estaba viendo. Era él.

No podía ser real, los alienígenas seguían jugando con sus pensamientos, seguían torturándola, todo su cuerpo se crispó y un sudor frío le cubrió la frente hasta que las emociones le superaron. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y empezó a temblar, no podía parar y lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Con las manos temblorosas giró el pomo, no quería hacer ruido, y salió a la calle. Hacía un día muy hermoso, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en las hojas de los árboles y producían un baile de colores desde los amarillos más claros hasta los verdes más oscuros. Rose con pasos indecisos empezó a caminar hacia el bosque.

- o -

El Doctor sentado ante el piano dejó volar su imaginación, recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado con Rose, y por supuesto todos los lugares que le enseñaría cuando se hubiera recuperado. Tenían pensado llevarla al planeta de Colas de Medusa, con su hermosa cascada que cambiaba de color. Mientras la música que brotaba de sus manos parecía magia.

Vaya Doctor, eres una caja de sorpresas. – Dijo Jack apoyado en la caja del piano con las manos cruzadas, sin dejar de contemplar al Doctor. Podían pasar siglos sin verse, pero los sentimientos por su amigo seguían siendo los mismos. – No sabía que tuvieras esa habilidad para la música.

Si, en Gallifrey nos dieron una educación muy amplia. Ya sabes… nuestro cerebro era capaz de absorber gran cantidad de información. Historia… literatura… arte… música, bueno de todo un poco. – Dijo el Doctor mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia Jack – Y resulta que yo era muy bueno con la música. Tocar el piano realmente resulta muy relajante y libera tu mente para viajar a través de mundos desconocidos y muy hermosos.

¿Cómo está Rose? ¿Hay alguna novedad? – Acercándose al Doctor.

No, ha pasado la noche muy tranquila. – La tristeza se reflejaba en la voz del Doctor – Creo que ya no se que más puedo hacer.

No te preocupes. Rose es una chica fuerte y luchadora. – Dijo Jack poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – Es muy cabezota. He estado hablando con Mickie y he averiguado que durante todo este tiempo ha estado trabajando en un proyecto para conseguir una máquina del espacio tiempo, un Cañón Dimensional, con la única intención de reunirse contigo. – Adivinó lo que estaba pensando, al ver la cara de disgusto de Doctor – No puedes culparla por querer encontrarte. – Se quedó pensativo un momento – Ahora entiendo lo que es el amor verdadero, durante mucho tiempo he estado teniendo diferentes relaciones, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Realmente aquella revelación al Doctor no le sorprendió. Conocía a Rose y sabía que trataría de encontrar la forma de volver a reunirse con él. Desde que absorbió el Vortex por salvarle la creía capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de volver a poner su vida en peligro.

Por cierto – Dijo mientras se volvía hacia Jack - ¿Cuándo rescataste a Rose que es… lo que viste? Porque ella estaba, ya sabes…

Si. – Le cortó Jack, con una pequeña sonrisa – Y desde luego tienes muy buen gusto. – Le dijo con una pícara sonrisa más amplia. – Por eso me gustó cuando la vi por primera vez, colgando de aquella cuerda y sí no hubiera sido por que ella me dijo que estaba interesada en ti, seguramente esa noche la hubiera… conocido un poco mejor.

Te creo, sip, te creo. – El Doctor se acercó hasta él – Me alegro que eso no ocurriera. – Le dijo al capitán mientras se daba la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Cómo está tu amigo? ¿Ya está bien de su herida?

Le llevará un tiempo. Ha sido una herida limpia, la bala le atravesó la pierna y eso ha sido lo mejor. – Jack se quedó en silencio un momento – Voy a ver si necesita algo, creo que ya se habrá despertado.

El Doctor estaba mirando por la ventana cuando una vocecilla infantil le volvió a la realidad.

¿Papi? – April estaba en la puerta con su muñeco de trapo preferido y con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? – Dijo él, acercándose hasta la niña y cogiéndola en brazos – Todavía es muy temprano.

Es que no podía dormir. – La niña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Doctor.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? – Continuó hablando, sentándose en el sillón junto a la ventana, mientras April se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

No lo se. – La niña se quedó en silencio. Entonces el Doctor pensó que se había quedado dormida – Estaban soñando con mami. La he visto y estaba asustada.

Tranquila, es solo un sueño. – Dijo el Doctor abrazándola suavemente.

No. – Dijo April con un tono de voz, que denotaba enfado – Mami, tiene mucho miedo y se ha marchado.

¿A dónde ha ido? – Preguntó el Doctor con un sonrisa en los labios, al observar la forma en que la niña fruncía el ceño, se dio cuenta que le recordaba mucho a Rose.

Esta… escondida… - La pequeña empezaba a quedarse dormida – cree… que si se oculta en el… bosque… no la podrán… encontrar. – April bostezó y poco a poco se fue relajando por completo hasta que el Doctor comprendió que se había quedado dormida.

El Doctor estaba convencido que lo que le había contado la pequeña era simplemente una pesadilla, aunque por su cabeza empezaba a crecer la idea de que April era una niña especial y además parecía tener una fuerte conexión extrasensorial con su madre.

Estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sostenía a un hijo suyo en sus brazos. Desde que su planeta había desaparecido y había perdido a su familia no había vuelto a sentir la agradable sensación de un hogar.

Le resulta agradable sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la niña que dormía placidamente en su regazo. Notar la acompasada respiración y el suave latido de su pequeño corazón le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad.

Se encontraba acariciando los rizos de su rubio cabello cuando de pronto y de manera inesperada entró Jackie en la habitación. Su cara reflejaba la angustia y la desesperación. Se detuvo en seco en medio de la habitación cuando el Doctor le indicó con el dedo en los labios que no hiciera ruido, no quería despertar a April.

Lentamente el Doctor se levantó del sillón y con cuidado se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de la niña para dejarla suavemente en su cama, la arropó con cuidado mientras ella se removía y dando un suspiro se giro y continúo durmiendo.

Después de contemplarla durante unos instantes, el Doctor se dirigió hacia la puerta pero una vocecilla, que de pronto resonó en su cabeza le detuvo: - "Mami, tiene miedo, está asustada". – Él se acercó de nuevo hasta la cama y observó que la niña estaba profundamente dormida.

En ese momento comprendió que April era una niña diferente, había desarrollado una capacidad de comunicarse con la mente, incluso cuando no era consciente. Ella sabía que Rose estaba en peligro y también había sentido los fuertes sentimientos que el Doctor tenía hacia su madre.

Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación y se encontró con Jackie que le estaba esperando en el pasillo. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y se paseaba arriba y abajo, mientras se frotaba las manos. Se detuvo en seco frente al Doctor, se sentía incapaz de hablar, no le salían las palabras.

Rose ha desaparecido otra vez – Los ojos de Jackie se llenaron de lágrimas, ya no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar.

Ya lo sé. – Contestó el Doctor, mientras se acercaba hasta ella y la abrazaba. – Pero no te preocupes, sé donde encontrarla.

Sin darle ocasión a preguntar el Doctor se separó de ella, le cogió la cara con las manos y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. Después rápidamente salió de la casa, mientras Jackie se aceraba a la ventana y le veía alejarse en dirección al bosque.

Tras ver como se perdía en la distancia, se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación de April, acercó una butaca a la cama y se quedó observando como dormía. Por su cabeza pasaron los últimos días y único que deseaba es que todo terminara de una vez. Estaba tan cansada que los ojos se le estaban cerrando y cuando quiso darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

- o -

Jack entró en la habitación del hospital. El hospital de Torchwood no era un lugar corriente y desde luego las instalaciones eran mucho mejores y más avanzadas de las que había en ningún otro centro médico que él hubiera visto nunca. El lugar era muy espacioso, lo suficiente para que pudieran estar allí cómodamente dos o tres pacientes, pero allí tan sólo había uno.

Ianto estaba sentado mirando a la ventana. El capitán se fijó en su pierna, el lugar donde le habían disparado por su culpa. Si aquel Ianto hubiera sabido que Jack no podía morir… Mientras estaba allí, se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que había dejado en su mundo, el mismo Ianto si, pero era diferente.

El Ianto que él conocía, sabía todo sobre él, al menos todo lo que Jack había querido contarle y lo que había podido leer en los archivos de Torchwood. Sabía que no podía morir, pero también sabía que le gustaba el café cargado, que le encantaba la pizza carbonara y que necesitaba tener el traje impecable todos lo días, pese a haber estado en lugares más sucios la noche anterior o haber estado luchando con un weevil. Su Ianto lo conocía a veces mejor de lo que se conocía a si mismo y contra eso no podía luchar el muchacho que estaba herido en aquella habitación.

¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó por fin Jack para llamar la atención del joven agente. Ianto se dio la vuelta al escuchar su voz y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se juntaron.

Es la primera misión fuera de Torchwood en la que he participado y es la primera vez que me han disparado. No ha estado mal para un principiante – Jack se dio cuenta entonces que aquel Ianto era mucho más hablador que el que el conocía, una diferencia más entre ellos.

Ianto miró al capitán y entonces lo comprendió todo. Hacía pocos días que se conocían, pero sentía que había algo muy familiar en Jack, algo que le atraía y que le hacía confiar en él, hasta el punto de morir por él, si fuera necesario.

Te vas ¿verdad? – Jack se quedó sorprendido, pues no había planeado decírselo así, sin más. – Puedo leerlo en tus ojos, no sabes como hacerlo, pero vas a decirme que me dejas aquí. – Ianto se mordió el labio, no había querido decirlo así, de una forma tan sincera y rotunda, pero ahora Jack ya lo había oído.

Si, tengo que volver a casa. – Jack se acercó al sillón, al ver que Ianto comenzaba a levantarse. Lo hizo tambaleándose un poco, como si fuera un niño pequeño dando sus primeros pasos sin la ayuda de sus padres, por lo que Jack no pudo evitar sujetarlo con cuidado para no que se hiciera daño.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando un segundo. Todo parecía tan simple cuando estaban juntos. El mundo se paraba y tan sólo se mantenía el sonido de sus dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, Ianto se acercó al capitán rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y le besó en los labios. Apretó con fuerza su cuerpo, no lo iba a dejar escapar, no ahora que sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a perder para siempre.

Jack no se movió, no podía hacerlo, pues al fin y al cabo era Ianto quien le estaba besando, los mismos labios, el mismo sabor, el mismo aroma, todo era igual cuando cerraba los ojos.

Te quiero Jack, se que apenas te conozco pero te quiero. – Ianto retrocedió hacia el sillón. Jack sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación si no lo evitaba, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo consiguió sujetar a Ianto.

Ianto, esto no está bien.

Estás con otra persona ¿verdad? Has discutido con él y me has usado de paño de lágrimas. Ahora vas a volver con él.

No es tan simple. – Le acarició la mejilla y notó que el muchacho había comenzado a temblar. – Ianto por favor, no me hagas esto.

Lo siento, pero nunca he conocido a nadie como tu y creía, ya ves, no debo ser para ti más que un crío estúpido que se enamora del primero que le hace un par de carantoñas.

El problema es que yo también te quiero… pero es complicado.

Deja de decir eso. – Ianto intentó liberarse de los brazos de Jack pero no pudo. – No es nada complicado, tú te vas a marchar y yo me quedo aquí, podrías no haberme dado ilusiones.

Lo se, por eso… - Jack esperó un momento, al ver una lágrima caer por el rostro del muchacho y la atrapó con el dedo. – He hecho una llamada a Cardiff, a Torchwood tres para asegurarme que el capitán Harkness estaba allí también en este mundo.

¿De que estas hablando?

Ya te lo he dicho, es complicado. Vengo de otra realidad en la que hay otro Ianto también y no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le necesito hasta que te conocí a ti. Sois iguales en todo y por eso se que le necesito. – Ianto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jack puso dos dedos sobre ella y lo evitó. – No quiero hacerte daño, por eso si estás interesado el capitán Harkness necesita gente en Cardiff.

¿Hay otro Jack Harkness aquí?

Se que es difícil de creer teniéndome a mi, pero si. – Jack sonrió al ver la sonrisa también en el rostro de Ianto. – Mira, he estado hablando con él y es un buen tipo, te lo digo por experiencia.

Se parece a ti.

Soy yo, ha sido raro hablar conmigo mismo, pero soy yo. Por eso te puedo asegurar, que aunque es un poco testarudo y le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos no te será difícil ganártelo. Se enamorará de ti, aunque tardará en decírtelo, al menos directamente. Deja que cuide de ti, que te proteja y si le preparas todos los días un buen expresso, creo que sería tuyo en un mes como máximo.

El expresso es mi especialidad. – Dijo un Ianto mucho más risueño y feliz. Tal vez no se tratara del Jack Harkness que lo estaba abrazando, pero si Jack le decía con total seguridad que era el mismo y que podía confiar en él, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Lo se.

Lo dos guardaron silencio. Un momento después, Jack besó a Ianto con avidez, puso su mano sobre la nuca del muchacho y se apoderó de sus labios como si se tratara del fin del mundo. Apretó con fuerza su cintura y le escuchó suspirar casi con desesperación.

Nunca te olvidaré. – Le susurró a Ianto al oído. – Gracias por hacerme ver que estaba completamente equivocado y que no tengo porque esconderme. – Volvió a besarle, sabiendo que la próxima vez que lo hiciera sería al otro Ianto al que besaría.

- o -

El Doctor salió de la casa en dirección al bosque, al principio no estaba muy seguro del camino que debía seguir. Por un segundo se sintió perdido, pero acto seguido en su mente se dibujó el lugar exacto donde se encontraba Rose.

Inmediatamente supo que aquellas imágenes le llegaban a través de la mente de April, era increíble, desde que había escapado de Gallifrey nunca había sentido nada igual. La niña había adquirido el poder de comunicarse con la mente. Y además la fuerte conexión que tenía con Rose les serviría de gran ayuda para encontrarla cuanto antes.

Sin perdida de tiempo empezó a correr y no paró hasta que pudo distinguir a Rose en la distancia. Cuando le faltaban unos metros se detuvo, no quería asustarla. Acercándose lentamente y con una voz suave dijo su nombre.

Rose. – Al principio no hubo respuesta y volvió a llamarla. – Rose.

¿Quién está ahí? Dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba en todas direcciones. - ¿Qué queréis?

Rose, soy yo – Insistió el Doctor – He venido a buscarte

¿Es que no me podéis dejar en paz? ¿No me habéis hecho suficiente daño?

Nadie va volver ha hacerte daño. – El Doctor se estaba acercando muy despacio. No sabía cual sería la reacción de Rose cuando le viera o intentara tocarla.

Estáis jugando otra vez con mi mente. – Dijo mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos. – Ya basta, por favor. Estoy muy cansada, no puedo más.

El Doctor se quedó mirándola con los ojos llenos de ternura, deseaba acercarse a ella y cogerla entre sus brazos, sentir de nuevo su cuerpo pero debía darle tiempo. Ya había conseguido que regresara del mundo que su mente había creado, ahora tenía que lograr que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que era real y de lo que era una ilusión.

Rose, miráme. – Dijo el Doctor acercándose un poco más, ya casi podía tocarla. – Rose, abre los ojos y miráme. Escucha mi voz.

Durante unos minutos no pasó nada pero entonces el Doctor se dio cuenta que Rose respondía a su voz. Vio como poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba, bajaba los brazos y empezaba la levantaba la cabeza.

Rose con los ojos muy abiertos buscó la dirección de donde le llegaba el sonido de aquella voz tan amada. Recordaba haber oído esas palabras antes. Esa voz que le había guiado hacía la salida de la oscuridad.

Rose. – La llamó el Doctor de nuevo.

¿Eres tú de verdad? – De pronto ella se encontró con el dulce rostro de su amado Doctor.

Si. Estoy aquí por ti.

¿Cómo puedo saber que eres tú realmente? ¿Y no otro engaño?

El Doctor se quedó pensativo, como ya le había pasado alguna vez su mente se quedó sin palabras. Observó atentamente los ojos de Rose y su expresión ansiosa no eran de niña, había en ellos vitalidad, fiereza y aguda inteligencia, además del ansia de una guerrero por la acción.

Nunca te he hablado de mi planeta, ni siquiera te dije como se llamaba, era Gallifrey. Bajo un cielo naranja tostado, no soy solo un señor del tiempo, soy el último de los señores del tiempo, el rostro de Boer estaba equivocado. No hay nadie más, hubo una guerra, una guerra del tiempo, la ultima gran guerra temporal, mi pueblo luchó contra una raza llamada Dalek, por el bien de toda la creación y perdieron. – Mientras el Doctor hablaba se iba acercando poco a poco a Rose y se dio cuenta que la expresión de su rostro, al oír ese nombre, se transformaba en un máscara y su cuerpo se ponía en tensión - Perdimos, todo el mundo perdió, ahora ya no están, mi familia, mis amigos incluso ese cielo. Oh deberías haberlo visto, aquel viejo planeta, el segundo sol salía por el sur, y las montañas brillaban, las hojas de los árboles eran plateadas, y cuando reflejaban las luz cada mañana parecían que el bosque estaba en llamas, cuando llegaba el otoño la brisa soplaba entre las ramas como una canción. – Los ojos del Doctor se inundaron y su garganta rota por el dolor le impidió seguir hablando.

Rose se puso frente al Doctor, le cogió la mano mientras con la otra recogía una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla llevándosela a los labios, rostro sonriente estaba más pálido de cómo él lo recordaba, y sus largos cabellos estaban revueltos; pero aquello no alteraba en nada su belleza, que de nuevo le dejó fascinado.

- Doctor – Dijo Rose en un susurro – Creí que no volvería a verte nunca. Ha sido muy duro todo este tiempo lejos de ti. Aquel día en la playa fue como si me arrancaran el corazón de golpe. – Entonces muy despacio Rose se acercó a él y le besó con un ligero roce.


	13. Chapter 13

El Doctor salió de la casa hacia el bosque; al principio no estaba muy seguro del camino que debía seguir; por un segundo se sintió perdido, pero acto seguido en su mente se dibujó el lugar exacto donde se encontraba Rose.

Inmediatamente supo que aquellas imágenes le llegaban a través de la mente de April, era increíble… desde que había escapado de Gallifrey nunca había sentido nada igual. La niña había adquirido el poder de comunicarse con la mente. Y además la fuerte conexión que tenía con Rose le serviría de gran ayuda para encontrarla cuanto antes.

Sin perdida de tiempo empezó a correr y no paró hasta que pudo distinguir a Rose en la distancia. Cuando le faltaban unos metros se detuvo, no quería asustarla. Acercándose lentamente y con una voz suave dijo su nombre.

Rose. – Al principio no hubo respuesta y volvió a llamarla. – Rose.

¿Quién está ahí? – Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando en todas direcciones. - ¿Qué queréis ahora?

Rose, soy yo – Insistió el Doctor – He venido a buscarte.

¿Es que no me podéis dejar en paz? ¿No me habéis hecho suficiente daño?

Nadie va volver ha hacerte daño. – El Doctor se estaba acercando muy despacio. No sabía cual sería la reacción de Rose cuando le viera o intentara tocarla.

Estáis jugando otra vez con mi mente. – Dijo mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos. – Ya basta, por favor. Estoy muy cansada, no puedo más.

El Doctor se quedó mirándola con los ojos llenos de ternura, deseaba acercarse a ella y cogerla entre sus brazos, sentir de nuevo su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón, pero debía darle tiempo. Ya había conseguido que regresara del mundo que su mente había creado, ahora tenía que lograr que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que era real y de lo que era una ilusión.

Rose, mírame. – Dijo el Doctor acercándose un poco más, ya casi podía tocarla. – Rose, abre los ojos y mírame. Escucha mi voz.

Durante unos minutos no pasó nada pero entonces el Doctor se dio cuenta que Rose respondía a su voz. Vio como poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba, bajaba los brazos y empezaba a levantar la cabeza.

Rose, con los ojos muy abiertos buscó la dirección de donde le llegaba el sonido de aquella voz tan amada. Recordaba haber oído esas palabras antes. Esa voz que le había guiado hacía la salida de la oscuridad.

Rose. – La llamó el Doctor de nuevo.

¿Eres tú de verdad? – De pronto ella se encontró con el dulce rostro de su amado Doctor.

Si. Estoy aquí por ti.

¿Cómo puedo saber que eres tú realmente? ¿Y no otro engaño?

El Doctor se quedó pensativo, como ya le había pasado alguna vez su mente se quedó sin palabras. Observó atentamente los ojos de Rose, había en ellos vitalidad, aguda inteligencia, incluso fiereza, como si se tratara de un animal prisionero en una jaula; además del ansia de un guerrero por la acción.

Ya te conté en una ocasión lo que le ocurrió a mi planeta y ni siquiera te dije como se llamaba, era Gallifrey. Bajo un cielo naranja tostado, no soy solo un Señor del Tiempo, soy el último de los señores del tiempo, aunque durante un tiempo no fui el único, pero esa es una historia para otro momento, ahora definitivamente solo el último, como ya te dije hubo una guerra, una guerra del tiempo, la ultima gran guerra temporal, mi pueblo luchó contra los daleks, creo que los conoces muy bien, por el bien de toda la creación y perdieron. – Mientras el Doctor hablaba se iba acercando poco a poco a Rose y se dio cuenta que la expresión de su rostro, al oír ese nombre, se transformaba en un máscara de rabia y su cuerpo se ponía en tensión - Perdimos, todo el mundo perdió, ahora ya no están, mi familia, mis amigos incluso ese cielo. – Rose escuchaba atentamente. – Oh, deberías haberlo visto, aquel viejo planeta, el segundo sol salía por el sur, y las montañas brillaban, las hojas de los árboles eran plateadas, y cuando reflejaban las luz cada mañana parecían que el bosque estaba en llamas, cuando llegaba el otoño la brisa soplaba entre las ramas como una canción. – Los ojos del Doctor se inundaron y su garganta rota por el dolor le impidió seguir hablando.

Rose se puso frente al Doctor, le cogió la mano mientras con la otra recogía una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla llevándosela a los labios. El rostro de ella sonriente estaba más pálido de cómo él lo recordaba, y sus cabellos estaban revueltos; pero aquello no alteraba en nada su belleza, que de nuevo le dejó fascinado.

Doctor – Dijo Rose en un susurro – Creí que no volvería a verte nunca. Ha sido muy duro todo este tiempo lejos de ti. Aquel día en la playa fue el peor de mi vida. – Entonces muy despacio Rose se acercó a él y le besó con un ligero roce.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Rose pudo advertir que en los ojos del Doctor había una sombra de tristeza, pero transcurridos unos segundos un pequeño punto de luz se filtró a través de aquella densa cortina de soledad, pudiendo sentir y comprender lo que él nunca se había atrevido a decirle con las palabras que ella deseaba oír. Pero en ese momento ya no era necesario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rose se lanzó a los brazos del Doctor, rodeándole su cuello en un abrazo ocultó el rostro en su hombro, mientras sentía como el Doctor le rodeaba la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo recorriendo su espalda sediento de su calor y sus caricias.

El cuerpo de Rose de estremeció entre los brazos del Doctor, entonces él le levantó la barbilla, besó su garganta y buscó su boca con desesperación y deseo. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la besaba de esa manera tan apasionada que de pronto el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies.

Los besos del Doctor siempre habían conseguido transportarla a un mágico mundo de sensaciones pero en esta ocasión los sonidos del bosque se convirtieron en música y la luz del sol que se filtraba entre los árboles resplandeció en brillantes colores que bailaban ante sus ojos.

Dejándose llevar por la pasión, el Doctor empezó a desabrochar el pijama de Rose, le temblaban las manos, estaba muy nervioso pero después de varios intentos, que provocaron la risa de ella, consiguió su objetivo.

Rose inclinó la cabeza con un gesto infantil y pícaro. Ella le miró fijamente y un rubor afluyó a sus mejillas y, de nuevo, él la besó. Mientras sus manos se perdían en su cuerpo provocando una suave sucesión de gemidos que en los oídos del Doctor sonaron como besos.

Colocó su gabardina sobre el suelo, no quería que ella se lastimara, y levantándola en brazos mientras se perdían en un profundo beso fue bajando hasta dejarla tumbada sobre la gabardina. Rose fue desabrochando la chaqueta, la camisa y después introdujo la mano en los pantalones y él dejo escapar un suspiro que le impulsó a buscar su cálida boca sintiendo que el deseo le invadía todo el cuerpo.

Completamente desnudos el Doctor se inclinó sobre ella, le separó las piernas y le acarició los muslos, el cuerpo de Rose se estremeció, cuando su mano encontró su sexo y acariciándolo con suavidad hasta que ella levantó las caderas, arqueando la espalda. A la vez él le lamía el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos que acariciaba con la lengua bajando hasta su sexo. Rose forcejeaba, se sonrojaba y gemía arqueándose de nuevo.

Entonces él se colocó encima y lentamente introdujo su órgano en ella, sus piernas se enredaron en una dulce tenaza de pasión y sintió como se estremecía con un deseado placer casi olvidado. Desde que ella desapareció no había compartido con nadie aquellos tiernos momentos y ahora que había vuelto a encontrarla se sentía vivo de nuevo.

Luego se quedaron quietos, con sus cuerpos entrelazados y con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente, mientras recuperaban el aliento uno en brazos del otro. El Doctor se dio cuenta que Rose se había quedado dormida, y se quedo absorto observando sus encantadores rasgos enmarcados por su cabello rubio, la veía mientras yacía junto él dormida y relajada, como un ángel bajado del cielo para visitarle en la tierra.

Habían pasado varias horas y todavía seguían en el bosque. Rose abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía descansada y al ver que el Doctor la estaban mirando le sonrió dulcemente. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando otra vez, pero el Doctor se acercó y le depositó un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

¿Eres tú de verdad? – Dijo Rose entrecortadamente después de recuperar el aire.

Si, soy yo. – Dijo el Doctor mientras la abrazaba acercándola a su cuerpo.

Rose ocultó su rostro y empezó a sollozar, no sabía porque lo hacía realmente, tanto tiempo esperando el momento para reunirse con él y ahora que estaba entre sus brazos, una serie de contradictorios sentimientos afloraron a sus ojos dejando caer unas lágrimas, por lo que él no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Todo el amor que ella le había estado enviando durante el tiempo que habían estado separados.

Pasado un rato Rose se tranquilizó y recuperó la serenidad. Durante un tiempo estuvieron hablando, tenían que ponerse al día de todo lo ocurrido y sobre todo tenían que hablar de alguien que les estaba esperando y les necesitaba a los dos. También decidieron que nada ni nadie los volvería a separar de nuevo.

Por cierto - Dijo el Doctor – ¿Recuerdas a Jack Harkness?

Si – Con tono de tristeza – No puedo creer que muriera a manos de los daleks. Lo hizo por nosotros y le echo de menos.

En ese caso, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

¿Qué ocurre?

Bueno cuando regresaste y destruiste a los daleks, también le devolviste la vida, pero a la vez le hiciste inmortal. Ahora es el hombre que no puede morir, es un punto fijo en el espacio-tiempo. Bueno… físicamente si puede morir, pero pasados unos minutos resucita de entre los muertos.

¿Pero… re… resucitar? ¿Así sin más, pase lo que pase? – Rose no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero pasados unos minutos tras pensar en ello se dio cuenta que en el mundo del Doctor todo era posible, así que lo acepto como hacía siempre

Si creo que no nada que pueda acabar con él. Y otra cosa más. – Dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa maliciosa

¿A quién más he hecho inmortal?

No exactamente – Dijo mientras la abrazaba – El vortex tiene también la cualidad de hacer más longeva a la persona que lo ha absorbido.

¿Quieres decir que voy a vivir muchos años? ¿Cuántos? Diez, veinte, treinta – Dijo Rose poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

No lo sé, eso depende de la persona.

Entonces… – Empezó a hablar y se quedó callada pensativa – Entonces ¿Significa eso que no voy a morir como cualquier humano, que pasaré de los cien años, que veré a mis tataranietos, que…?

Si – Dijo el Doctor con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

Fueron paseando tranquilamente cogidos de la mano, cuando en la distancia vieron la casa donde vivía Rose y a lo lejos pudieron distinguir como un pequeño punto se iba acercando a ellos, el sol se reflejaba en su cabellos rubio y alborotado por el viento.

¡Mami! – Decía una dulce voz de niña.

A Rose aquel sonido le parecía una hermosa melodía, entonces los dos se quedaron mirando y con una risa contagiosa echaron los dos a correr en dirección a su hija. Llegaron los dos juntos y arrodillándose se juntaron los tres en un gran abrazo.

Mami, yo sabía que no te había pasado nada. Ya se lo dije a la abuela – Dijo April mirando muy sería a Rose.

Ya lo se, mi vida. Tu eres una niña muy fuerte y sé que habrás cuidado muy bien de la abuela, ¿verdad? – Dijo Rose echándose a reír. Después miró al Doctor y con gesto comprendió que él ya sabía que April tenía un don especial.

Caminaron de vuelta a la casa, los tres juntos, por fin como una verdadera familia. El Doctor estaba seguro que no habría nada que los podría separar, Rose y April eran todo lo que tenía y lo que más quería.

Bueno, bueno, esto si que es una sorpresa.- El Doctor volvió a la realidad. Jack estaba delante de él, sonriente y mirando a la feliz familia.

Jack, me alegro tanto de verte, yo te daba por muerto y resulta que sigues defendiendo al mundo. – Rose al ver a Jack, se quedó sin palabras, la última vez que estuvieron juntos fue cuando volvió para salvar al Doctor de una muerte segura con los daleks y no supo que con su acción había conseguido traerlo a la vida, pero con desafortunadas consecuencias, de todas maneras el capitán nunca le guardó ningún rencor. Siempre la consideraría como su hermana pequeña. Rose abrazó al capitán y los dos rieron.

Ya ves, parece ser que no es fácil deshacerse de mi. Por cierto, Doctor…- Sin decir nada, Jack hizo un gesto al Doctor y le guiñó el ojo, luego bajó la mirada a Rose y se echó a reír. – Veo que habéis tenido una tarde interesante en el bosque.

¿A que te… - Jack le señaló a la cabeza. El Doctor se llevó la mano donde el capitán le había indicado y encontró la ramilla de hierba. Se echó a reír y luego los dos miraron a April.

Continuaron entre risas hasta la casa donde les esperaba Jackie que recibió a su hija con un fuerte abrazo. Poco después, apareció Mickie que acababa de llegar de una misión. Al entrar en casa oyó las voces que le llegaron desde la cocina. Se acercó rápidamente hacia Rose y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Él siempre había pensado que terminaría su vida con ella pero todo cambió para él un desgraciado día en el que ella se marchó en una cabina de teléfono azul, de modo que desde ese momento se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Estuvieron charlando hasta muy avanzada la noche. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse y hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan relajados y disfrutaban de una buena conversación.

April se había quedado dormida en brazos de Rose, la echaba tanto de menos que no había querido irse a dormir, por si no estaba cuando se despertara, como le ocurrió el día que desapareció.

Después de varias horas de charlar decidieron retirarse a dormir. Rose le guiñó el ojo al Doctor y con April en brazos se dirigieron hacia su habitación, pero antes dejaron a la niña acostada en su cama. Después de arroparla se quedaron mirándola durante un momento.

Es preciosa – Dijo el Doctor rodeando la cintura de Rose. – ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas embarazada?

Exactamente un mes después de separarnos. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza aquel día, que fuera a tener un hijo tuyo. Ella es lo único que ha impedido que me volviera loca. – Dijo Rose mientras se giraba hacia el Doctor y se dejaba envolverle por sus brazos.

Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco – Dijo él susurrándole al oído a Rose.

Tienes razón estoy cansada. – Rose se dirigió hasta la cama y depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hija.

Acababan de entrar en su dormitorio cuando la habitación se puso a dar vueltas, si no hubiera sido por el Doctor que estaba junto a ella hubiera caído al suelo.

Eh, - Dijo mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. Su cara reflejaba preocupación. – Estas muy pálida. ¿Está bien?

Si, si. – Dijo quitándole importancia – Estoy un poco débil todavía. Solo necesito descansar y en un par de días estaré perfectamente. – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cama.

El Doctor no estaba muy seguro que pudiera conseguirlo, pensó que sería mejor que él la llevara hasta la cama y la cogió en brazos. Rose no se quejó, realmente se encontraba muy cansada y no tenía fuerzas para llevarle la contraria.

La dejó suavemente, y después se tumbó a su lado. En cuando él se puso a su lado ella se acomodó apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras el Doctor ponía su brazo sobre su espalda. Rose se quedó dormida casi al instante con el suave y acompasado sonido de los corazones del Doctor.

- o -

Pasaron dos días en total y completa tranquilidad, Rose ya se había recuperado y solo faltaba decidir el día para emprender el viaje de regreso a su realidad.

Aquella mañana Rose se había despertado pronto, el Doctor todavía dormía y no quiso despertarlo. Su semblante estaba tan relajado, las pequeñas arrugas que se habían formado alrededor de sus ojos, por la tristeza había desaparecido. Se levantó sin hacer ruido a ver salir el sol.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajada, necesitaba salir al porche y respirar aire fresco. Inspiró profundamente y se quitó las zapatillas. La hierba le hacía cosquillas en los pies, justo lo que necesitab para sentirse completamente viva y feliz aquella mañana. Tenía a su hija, tenía al Doctor e iban a volver a un mundo que no había podido olvidar en todo ese tiempo. Echaría de menos a su madre, pero lo que el Doctor y April, su familia significaban para ella, eran toda su existencia.

Al despertarse el Doctor y no encontrar a Rose en la cama, salió en su búsqueda, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que los días pasados no hubieran sido un sueño. Al bajar las escaleras la vio a través de la ventana y abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido se quedó parado observando el sol al reflejarse en su cabello rubio y lo hermosa que estaba tan pensativa.

Buenos días – Dijo el Doctor mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

No podía dormir y he salido a ver el amanecer. ¿No te parece algo realmente hermoso? – Dijo a la vez que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de un momento como este. Muchas veces me sentaba aquí pero nunca lo había apreciado realmente hasta ahora.

Si, es preciosa – Dijo el Doctor girando a Rose para tenerla de frente. – Increíblemente hermosa.

Rose se ruborizó, le regalo una sonrisa y poniéndose de puntillas, le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le besó apasionadamente. Mientras, Jackie les estaba observando detrás de la ventana, con una triste expresión en su rostro porque comprendía que dentro de poco perdería a su hija y a su nieta.

Jackie había comprendido hace mucho tiempo que estaba destinada a estar alejada de su hija pero nunca se podía imaginar que dentro de poco sería para siempre. Aquella palabra significa algo muy doloroso para ella. Sin embargo, se alegraba porque comprendía que eso era lo que Rose quería, era por lo que había estado trabajando estos dos años y al fin había conseguido su propósito. Estar con el hombre que amaba y eso era lo único que importaba, la felicidad de su hija.

Creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos. – Dijo el Doctor mientras entraban en la casa.

¿Y ahora donde iremos? – Dijo Rose agarrada fuertemente a su mano. Estaba entusiasmada con la idea de volver a viajar con el Doctor y recorrer mundos maravillosos.

No se, podíamos ir a La Quinta Luna Rota de la Cascada de Medusa, o tal vez a Los Cielos relampagueantes del Mundo de Cotter Palluni. No, no, mejor a Los Arrecifes de Coral de Diamante de Kataa Flo Ko y también está el Planeta Felspoon, tiene una montaña que se mueve con la brisa. – Rose le escuchaba extasiada, nunca se cansaba de oírle contar historias y describir lugares extraños, que para ella resultaban tan exóticos.

¿Antes podríamos pasar por Cardiff? – Dijo Jack mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacía ellos. – Me gustaría presentaros a mi equipo

Por supuesto, no hay ningún inconveniente. A tu equipo ¿no?... – Dijo el Doctor mientras se volvía hacia él, sonriéndole. Desde luego tenía que haber alguien muy importante en la vida del capitán para haberlo cambiado tanto.

Entonces, ¿estas decidida a marcharte? – Dijo Mickie apareciendo desde la cocina con una taza de café.

Pero, ¿ahora será para siempre? Parece como si buscarais los problemas – Dijo Jackie que continuaba junto a la ventana.

Rose se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Jackie. Sus ojos expresaban la profunda tristeza que aquellas palabras le había producido, entonces Rose se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

Ven, tenemos que hablar – Dijo Rose agarrando a su madre del brazo y empujándola hacia el salón.

Una vez sentadas en el sofá Rose sonrió a su madre y le cogió las manos, durante unos instantes se quedó mirándola fijamente quería retener en su mente la imagen de su madre. A la que posiblemente no volviera a ver nunca más. La llevaría eternamente en su corazón.

Mamá – Rose le puso la mano en la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cara para ver sus bonitos ojos azules. – Mom, antes de conocer al Doctor nunca había conocido lo hermoso que es ser amada. Dormir junto a él, despertar junto a él por la noche, sentir su brazo alrededor cuando duermo y lo primero que veo cuando despierto por la mañana. Cuando me sentía sola, durante el tiempo que estuve alejada de él, cerraba los ojos y recordaba como su mano se cerraba sobre la mía, fría, más pequeña; más cálida que la mía. Lo que más añoraba del Doctor era los pequeños detalles, su risa, su forma de mirarme e incluso cuando no estábamos de acuerdo. Tu has tenido una segunda oportunidad con Pete y además has tenido la suerte de tener a Tony, por eso tienes que entender que yo quiero lo mismo.

Si, tienes toda la razón. Has sufrido mucho y tienes todo el derecho del mundo de ser feliz con el hombre que amas y con vuestra hija. Has cambiado tanto – Dijo Jackie con tono de preocupación en la voz.

¿Para mejor? – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Supongo, ahora eres independiente, una guerrera lista para la batalla, dispuesta a cualquier cosa por defender a los tuyos. ¿No eras feliz cuando trabajabas en la tienda? En el fondo puede que te suene egoísta pero ¿Por qué tuviste de subirte a su nave y emprender un viaje sin retorno?

Rose quedó pensativa un momento, Jackie la observaba y por un instante por su cabeza pasó la idea de que tal vez podría convencer a su hija de que no se marchara y está vez para siempre. Pero en el fondo sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada y absolutamente nada le haría cambiar de idea.

Mom – Dijo Rose con una suave voz, intentando hacerle el trance lo más fácil posible a Jackie. - En los primeros 19 años de mi vida no pasó nada. Nada de nada. Nunca. Y entonces encontré un hombre llamado Doctor. Un hombre que podía cambiar su cara y él me sacó del hogar en su máquina mágica. Él me mostró todo el tiempo y el espacio. Pensé que nunca terminaría. – Rose se detuvo y recordó algo que la hizo sonreír. – Un día él me preguntó: ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás conmigo? Y yo le respondí muy segura y convencida: Siempre. Eso es lo que pensaba pero entonces vino el Ejército de los Fantasmas. Llegó Torchwood y la guerra y allí es donde todo acabó para mí. Ese fue el momento de mi muerte.

¿No piensas echar raíces nunca?

Él no lo hará nunca, así que no puedo. Seguiré viajando a su lado.

¿Pero que pasará cuando vayas cumpliendo años? Dentro de cuarenta o cincuenta años. ¿Dónde estarás entonces?

No lo sé. – Rose recordó lo que le había dicho el Doctor, que viviría más tiempo. - Tal vez en algún planeta del sistema solar, a millones de kilómetros de la Tierra. – Rose le acarició la mejilla, comprendía la preocupación de Jackie pero no le importaba mientras pudiera estar a su lado. – Mom, sólo me importa el momento presente y además al viajar en la TARDIS el tiempo es relativo.

Está bien. – Suspiró - Sé que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión. – Dijo Jackie mientras la caía una lágrima. – Solo te pido que tengas cuidado y protejas a April. – Inmediatamente Rose le echó los brazos alrededor de cuello y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Sin darse cuenta el Doctor se había quedado junto a la puerta y estuvo escuchando toda la conversación y comprendió que gracias a ella había cambiando, ella le conoció lleno de sangre, de rabia y de venganza, había nacido de la batalla. Recordaba como era, ella le hizo mejor. Realmente la necesitaba, Rose era la única persona que le conocía en profundidad y podía detenerlo.

Entonces en silencio se retiro y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaban Jack que estaba charlando con April y Mickie. Justo en el momento de aparecer por la puerta la niña, que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Jack, se bajó al suelo y se dirigió hacia él con los brazos levantados.

¿Papi, nos vamos a ir de viaje? – Dijo la pequeña mordisqueando un trozo de pan.

Si. Veremos lugares muy bonitos y te contaré historias de mi planeta. – La emoción se reflejaba en la cara del Doctor mientras la niña le miraba atentamente y escuchaba con mucha atención.

¿Qué haréis con la niña? – Dijo Mickie con preocupación. La quería mucho, había cuidado de ella desde que nació y por un tiempo llegó a considerar en la posibilidad de adoptarla pero todo se había ido al traste al aparecer el Doctor.

De momento viajará con nosotros. De todos modos Rose y yo todavía no hemos decidido lo que haremos. De todos modos me gustaría pedirle un favor a Jack. – Dijo volviéndose hacia él.

¿De qué se trata? – Dijo Jack apoyándose en la encimera y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Bueno, cuando volvamos a la otra realidad, me gustaría que cuidaras de April. Querría dedicarle unos días a Rose y recuperar el tiempo que hemos estado separados.

Vaya, vaya. Como ya te dije en su momento y lo mantengo, esta regeneración resulta ser un pillín, realmente es una pena... – Dijo Jack guiñándole el ojo. – Por supuesto, no hay ningún inconveniente. Seguro que mi gente estarán encantados de cuidarla.

Entonces a Jack le vino a la cabeza el joven Ianto de esta realidad. Esperaba que hubiera seguido la sugerencia de llamar a Torchwood. Estaba convencido que el Jack Harkness de esta realidad estaría encantado con el joven agente.

Mientras el Doctor y Mickie estaban distraídos con la pequeña, Jack salió hacia el hospital quería despedirse definitivamente de Ianto. Conforme se acercaba a la habitación le llegaron sonidos de una conversación. Se detuvo junto a la puerta no quería interrumpir.

Por favor, deseo hablar con el capitán Jack Harkness

Un momento – Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

Capitán Harkness – Dijo Jack

Hola, me llamo Ianto Jones y he tenido noticias que hay una vacante para entrar en su equipo.

Si, pero ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

Tenemos un amigo en común. Tengo experiencia, trabajo en Canary Wharf pero ahora quiero cambiar y esta sería una gran oportunidad para mí, necesito cambiar de aires. Además tengo una habilidad especial para hacer un buen expreso. – Ianto esperaba que con está información tendría ganado al capitán.

Tal vez podríamos tener una entrevista. ¿Cuándo podrías venir por aquí? – La voz de aquel capitán sonaba exactamente igual al Jack que él había conocido, se lo imaginaba con la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos azules, estaba seguro que le gustaría tanto como ese.

Dentro de dos días. He tenido un pequeño encontronazo con unos alienígenas y necesito recuperarme.

Muy bien, espero que no haya sido nada grave.

No, no tiene importancia. Nos veremos dentro de dos días.

De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces. – Al colgar, la voz del capitán sonó intrigada. Se preguntó quien era el muchacho y quien sería su amigo en común, pero aunque no sabía lo que era, había algo en la voz de Ianto Jones, que le había gustado.

Tras unos segundos Ianto colgó el teléfono, se quedó pensativo y después sonrió, todo iba a salir bien. Mientras Jack le observaba desde la puerta, por un momento puso la mano en el picaporte dispuesto a entrar para despedirse pero al final lo pensó mejor y dirigiendo una tierna sonrisa hacia el muchacho cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se marchó por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Cuando Jack regresó a la casa, todos estaban preparando los últimos detalles para la partida, el Doctor en el interior de la TARDIS hacia los ajustes, mientras la pequeña April correteaba por toda la nave investigando, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y también de su padre que pese a ir de un lado para otro, comprobando que todo estaba bien, controlaba lo que hacía su pequeña. Por su parte, mientras observaba a April, Rose hablaba con Jackie despidiéndose de nuevo.

Mickie estaba mirando fijamente a Rose, se dio cuenta que se había puesto muy guapa desde la aparición del Doctor, después de mucho tiempo había vuelto la chica de la que se había enamorado tanto tiempo atrás. El chico había decidido marcharse con ellos para que le llevaran a la otra realidad. Ya no le quedaba nadie aquí, su abuela había fallecido hacía tiempo y con Rose ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Comprendió que aquel no era su sitio y decidió seguir su camino.

Bueno mamá, tenemos que irnos – Dijo Rose cuando vio salir al Doctor de la TARDIS y dirigirse hacia ella con April cogida de su mano. La niña al ver a su abuela echó a correr y Jackie la cogió en brazos entre risas. No quería que la pequeña la viera triste.

Ten cuidado - Después Jackie se dirigió hacia Rose y la abrazó fuerte.

Tranquila Jackie las cuidaré muy bien – Dijo el Doctor con una tierna sonrisa.

Entonces ella se dirigió hacia él y se rodeó el cuello estrechándole entre sus brazos y le dijo al oído:

Espero que cumplas tu palabra. – Y le depositó un beso en la mejilla humedecido por las lágrimas. Después fue hasta Mickie y se fundieron en un abrazo, por último se acercó a Jack y dio también dos besos. Después se volvió hacia el Doctor: - ¿Volveremos a vernos algún día?

Tal vez en un futuro, cuando las investigaciones hayan adelantado y podamos cruzar sin alterar nada, pero de momento, no. Lo siento. – Tras un pequeño silencio el Doctor dijo: - Es hora de marcharse. – Y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la TARDIS.

Jack le siguió los pasos y desapareció en el interior de la nave, segundos después Mickie con April de la mano también entraron. Al final Rose y el Doctor desde la puerta dirigieron una última mirada hacia Jackie que les miraba desde la entrada de la casa. Rose no pudo evitar que las lágrimas afloraran a sus ojos y el Doctor le pasó el brazo en torno de su cintura mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y dando media vuelta entraron en la nave y desaparecieron con el característico sonido que hacía la TARDIS cuando se desvanecía en el aire.


	14. Chapter 14

El día había empezado tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Ianto y eso nunca podía significar nada bueno cuando se trabajaba en Torchwood. Apenas se daba cuenta del paso de los días desde que Jack se había marchado y por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía saber porque lo había hecho.

No había dejado de pensar en ello y todavía no tenía respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, pese a lo que solía decir Owen, Jack era una persona muy racional. Ianto lo conocía bien, al menos conocía la parte que Jack le había mostrado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Le había besado, le había demostrado que sentía algo especial por él, algo más profundo que lo que sentía por el resto del equipo, con la excepción de Gwen; por mucho que no le hiciera gracia a Ianto; pero se había ido, sin decir nada, sin despedirse, sin darle, ni siquiera a él, la más mínima explicación. Se había marchado, acabando así con la ilusión de Ianto de llegar a tener una verdadera relación con Jack.

Así pasaba los días en la base, encerrado, todavía más que de costumbre, en sus pensamientos, para al final conseguir un gran dolor de cabeza, pero ninguna idea clara. Por eso, aquel día, que había comenzado tranquilo, sin ninguna amenaza en la tierra a simple vista, sin alienígenas a los que perseguir, un día relajado al fin y al cabo, Ianto decidió no hacer nada.

Sin embargo, tal y como había pensado, de pronto en la base de Torchwood saltaron las alarmas y todo el equipo se puso en alerta en dos segundos, Tosh que estaba trabajando en el nuevo dispositivo de seguridad para la base se levantó y se dirigió hacia las pantallas para comprobar lo que habían detectado los sistema de vigilancia. Owen con el bisturí en la mano se presentó en la sala y miró a Tosh esperando que le informará. Ianto que estaba sentado, como siempre, en la sala de reuniones pensativo y que desde que Jack había desaparecido no había vuelto a ser el mismo, en el momento que oyó las alarmas se levantó y se presentó en la sala común y casi tropezó con Gwen que acababa de entrar en la base y se dirigía hacía la sala de operaciones.

¿Sabe alguien lo que está pasando? – Preguntó Gwen dirigiéndose a todos.

Detecto que está fluctuando una energía y que se dirige directamente hacia aquí. – Dijo Tosh mirando fijamente la pantalla de ordenador.

¿Qué clase de energía? – Dijo Ianto que se había colocado a su lado mirando también la pantalla.

Pues… si te digo la verdad, no lo se. – La expresión de Tosh era de duda.

Entonces se produjo un fuerte sonido y una corriente de aire que hizo volar todos los papeles de la base y unos segundos después en el centro apareció de la nada una cabina de color azul. Todos estaban preparados con sus armas, no sabían que ser podría salir de aquella cosa. Pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando se abrió la puerta y salió alguien que no habían esperado.

Para sorpresa de todos April salió corriendo mientras se reía divertida y se escondía tras Ianto agarrándose a su pierna. El joven se la quedó mirando entre sorprendido y divertido y los demás empezaron a reírse contagiados por la risa de la niña.

Vaya Ianto, veo que sigues teniendo éxito con las mujeres – Le dijo Owen con tono sarcástico. El joven se le quedó mirando fijamente pero prefirió no contestarle.

Justo en ese momento se oyó desde el interior de la nave una voz y acto seguido Rose apareció en la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

April, ¿Dónde estás? No te escondas, te voy a encontrar. - – Dijo la Rose sin percatarse de las cuatro personas que la estaban mirando atónitos y a su lado se asomó Mickie. – Hola, soy Rose Tyler y este es Mickie – señalando hacia atrás - ¿Habéis visto a un duendecillo por….? – Se detuvo cuando vio que April se asomaba por debajo de las piernas de Ianto.

Entonces se fijó en el chico y se dio cuenta que se trataba del mismo Ianto Jones que ella conocía tan bien y que había visto muy cercano a Jack durante los últimos días, el agente que trabajaba en Torchwood uno de la otra dimensión.

Vamos April, no molestes. Deja trabajar a Ianto. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña y la cogía en brazos y le dirigía una bonita sonrisa.

Perdona, ¿Nos conocemos? – Dijo él, mirando a Rose sin entender nada.

Bueno… tal vez tenga una explicación, pero, creo que dejaré que te lo cuente… - Rose realmente se quedó sin palabras, no sabía como explicar aquella situación pero justo en ese momento apareció Jack

Hola chicos, ¿me echabais de menos? – Dijo el capitán mirándolos.

El tenso silencio que se había creado se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie sabía que decir y los segundos iban pasando lentamente. Pero de pronto justo detrás de Jack apareció el Doctor haciendo que todos reaccionaron por fin.

Hola, soy el Doctor – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia los ordenadores y se entretenía estudiando los datos de la pantalla.

Ianto se quedó mirando al Doctor con mucho interés, muchas veces había querido ponerle cara a su contrincante pero nunca se lo había imaginado así. Realmente no le parecía alguien tan impresionante y además no eran tan joven, no entendía como Jack podía sentirse tan atraído por él.

Tosh, continúa con el nuevo dispositivo de seguridad – Dijo Gwen como si no hubiera oído el saludo de Jack.

Si ya hemos terminado con las presentaciones, ha sido encantador conoceros pero tengo una asquerosa babosa a la que hacerle la autopsia, así que, si me perdonáis, Ianto avísame cuando lleguen las pizzas. – Dijo Owen dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio.

Vaya, veo que os ha ido bien – Dijo Jack con su habitual forma de comportarse.

Entonces para sorpresa de todos justo cuando Gwen pasaba al lado del capitán, se dirigió hacia él y le dio un fuerte empujón que le hizo retroceder hasta chocar con la pared.

Nos abandonaste. Tuvimos que seguir adelante sin ti. Tú que siempre hablabas del trabajo en equipo, de cuidar los unos de los otros, desapareciste sin decir nada. Decidiste abandonar el barco. – Le dijo mientras andaba de un lado para otro y justo cuando parecía que la reprimenda había terminado, se volvió de nuevo, mirándole fijamente y a sabiendas que lo que le iba a decirle podía herir al capitán: - ¿Al menos has encontrado lo que buscabas?

Jack se quedó tan sorprendido por su reacción que para su sorpresa no supo que contestar, aquellas palabras le dieron que pensar, tal vez los chicos tenían razón de estar enfadados. Había desaparecido en el más absoluto de los silencios, estaba acostumbrado a no tener que dar explicaciones, pero ahora tenía un equipo que realmente se comportaba como una familia. Todos se preocupaban por los problemas de los demás, si alguno tenía dificultades, ahí estaba cualquiera de ellos para echarle una mano.

Mientras Jack seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, Mickie que estaba sentado en la mesa más cercana a la discusión, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observaba la escena que realmente le parecía muy divertida. Entonces se dio cuenta que Ianto le estaba mirando y por la expresión de su cara comprendió que aquella situación era más seria de lo que parecía.

¿Creo que no hemos llegado en un buen momento? – Le dijo Rose poniéndose muy cerca del Doctor mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

No te preocupes, seguro que Jack lo tiene todo controlado. – Dijo el Doctor quitándose las gafas y después le acarició la mejilla.

¿Tu crees que después de esto – Dijo Rose haciendo con un gesto de cabeza hacia los chicos de Torchwood – estarán de acuerdo en quedarse unos días con April?

El Doctor miró a cada uno de los componentes del equipo y pudo comprobar que aquella discusión se resolvería sin problemas en cuestión de poco tiempo.

- Estoy convencido. Jack tiene un don especial para persuadir a la gente, a casi toda. Seguro que están encantados de cuidar de April – Dijo el Doctor mientras le hacía a April un gesto para que acudiera a sus brazos.

- o -

Las cosas parecían marchar realmente bien sin Jack. Torchwood seguía en pie, Gwen había tomado el mando y todos parecían haberlo aceptado sin ningún problema. Tosh seguía con sus ordenadores, Owen no dejaba de hacer autopsias a todos los aliens que se encontraban y Ianto… Ianto parecía ser un caso aparte. Por lo que podía ver desde que había regresado, el joven agente, estaba más callado de lo normal y eso solo podía significar una cosa, estaba cabreado y Jack estaba casi seguro de saber con quien y porque.

Y desde luego el consentir que April se quedara en la base durante unos días no había ayudado a que la relación pudiera mejorar. Tenerla presente para recordarle continuamente que era del Doctor no ayudaba nada. Mientras seguía mirando a Ianto le vino a la mente la conversación que presenció del Doctor y Rose.

Rose – Dijo el Doctor acercándose hacia ella - ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos unos días libres, tu y yo solos?

¿Cómo si fuera una luna de miel? – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa picara.

Sip… No estaría mal. – El Doctor la miró divertido.

¿Y que hacemos con April? ¿Ahora no podemos dejarla con mi madre? – En el rostro de Rose se reflejó una cierta tristeza. Sabía que no volvería a verla y aquello le llenaba de tristeza pero esa había sido su elección y jamás se arrepentiría.

Bueno, tal vez… - Empezó a decir el Doctor y se quedó mirando a Jack que estaba en la sala y parecía no prestar atención a la conversación, pero estaba pendiente de todo. – Esto… Jack.

¿Si? – Dijo el capitán mientras giraba la silla y le miraba fijamente intentando aparentar que no había estado atento a lo que estaban hablando.

Queríamos saber si te importaría hacerte cargo de April durante unos días. – Estaba diciendo el Doctor cuando oyó que Rose suspiraba.

Pero… - Empezó a decir Rose. – Ahora que lo pienso bien no se, April no se ha separado de mí en todo este tiempo.

Vamos Rose – Dijo el Doctor mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo – ¿No te gustaría… tu y yo solos…? - La sonrisa del Doctor resultaba cautivadora y Rose no puedo resistirse y dejándose llevar le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó.

Entonces todo decidido – Dijo Jack levantándose y se acercó hasta April que estaba muy entretenida pintado sentada en el suelo. - ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros? – La niña levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa, después continúo jugando. – Muy bien, cuando queráis podéis iros. Disfrutar todo lo que podáis. – Les dijo el capitán guiñándoles el ojo.

Pero… - Rose intentó decir algo pero el Doctor le cogió la cara con las manos y mirándole a los ojos le dijo.

Rose, la niña va ha estar bien. Jack cuidará de ella perfectamente, ¿verdad Jack? – Dijo el Doctor dirigiéndose al capitán intentando convencer a Rose.

Por supuesto. Rose no te preocupes, cualquiera de nosotros estará encantado de cuidar de April.

Esta bien, me habéis convencido. – Dijo Rose sonriendo al Doctor y después se fue hasta Jack dándole un abrazo – Sé que la dejo en buenas manos.

Instantes después Jack volvió a la realidad, el último pensamiento que tuvo fue el ruido de la TARDIS cuando se iba desvaneciendo en el aire.

El muchacho estaba sentado en su mesa, mirando un ordenador, aunque apenas estaba prestando atención a la pantalla. Tenía la mente en otro sitio y Jack sabía cual era.

¿Ianto podemos hablar un momento? – Dijo Jack apoyado en la mesa.

Lo siento Jack, pero me has pillado en un momento de mucho jaleo y no creo que pueda. - Ianto se levantó de la mesa y casi salió corriendo tratando de pasar de largo y poder huir de él. Si había algo para lo que no estaba preparado, era para hablar con él sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Ianto espera un momento por favor. - Pero su compañero no lo hizo y continuó andando con decisión hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las celdas. - Además sigo siendo tu jefe y puedo decirte que dejes de trabajar y hables conmigo.

Ianto se dio la vuelta de repente, y se detuvo en seco en mitad de las escaleras, apretó los puños con fuerza para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, porque Ianto no era de esa clase de hombres.

No digas eso, porque dejaste de ser nuestro jefe cuando nos dejaste tirados y a mi…- Se quedó callado, respirando con fuerza y rapidez, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero demasiado dolor interno como para hacerlo así sin más. Se dio la vuelta y continuó bajando las escaleras.

Ianto por favor, déjame que te lo explique. - Jack lo escuchó reír, pero se dio cuenta que no se lo estaba pasando nada bien. -¡Ianto! - Lo escuchó respirar mucho más fuerte, hay de pie, entre las sombras de las escaleras, parado como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo.

Jack bajó unos cuantos escalones hasta estar uno encima de él y poder poner la mano sobre su hombro. Podría jurar que estaba temblando, pero estaba completamente tenso.

No puedes hacerme esto Jack, no puedes entrar y salir de mi vida cada vez que te asustas o cada vez que ese Doctor tuyo te llama. No soy un pañuelo de usar y tirar, tengo sentimientos y no creo que pueda superar que otra vez me abandones porque te ocurra algo. - Ahora si que estaba temblando, la sola idea de perder al capitán, por el motivo que fuera, de nuevo, le ponía muy nervioso.

El Doctor no me llamó, tenía que terminar un tema pendiente con él y no es lo que piensas. Si, tengo unos sentimientos muy fuertes por él, pero hay cosas que son imposibles. Tu eres real, estás aquí, sufriendo por mi y no soporto hacerte daño.

Ya es un poco tarde para eso.

Tal vez pueda compensártelo de alguna forma. - Jack bajó el último escalón que le separaba de Ianto y deslizó los brazos sobre los de su joven compañero. - Había pensado invitarte al cine y luego a cenar.

Ianto agradeció la semioscuridad del lugar para que Jack no pudiera ver la ilusión de un niño en su rostro.

¿Me estás invitando a tener una cita? - La boca de Jack ya le estaba besando el cuello antes de contestar. Lo había echado tanto de menos, que no pudo evitar levantar la mano hacia el capitán y acariciar su rostro, para asegurarse que era de verdad.

Jack continuó besándole el cuello hasta que le escuchó suspirar. -¿Eso es un si? - Lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo llevó hasta la pared, donde lo aprisionó. - Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdones y lo haré sin dudar.

- Jack no me digas eso… - Dijo Ianto entre suspiros.

El capitán abrió la boca cuando unos pasos muy débiles se escucharon bajando las escaleras. Se quedaron quietos, esperando ver lo que ocurría. De repente una pequeña sombra apareció en lo alto y unos segundos más tarde escucharon una risita que Jack conocía ya muy bien. April se lanzó a sus brazos.

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

Me he escapado. - Nada mas decir eso, las luces de la base se fueron y fuerte rugido sonó en las celdas. April se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Jack.

No hagas ruido – Dijo Jack a la niña, que empezó a agitarse entre sus brazos.

Las puertas de las celdas se habían desconectado y los tres weevils que estaban encerrados aprovecharon para escaparse. Jack vio pasar una figura entre las sombras, se dio la vuelta y le entrego April a Ianto y le señaló que fuera subiendo lentamente sin hacer ruido. Mientras él trataría de atraer la atención del weevil.

Ianto empezó a subir las escaleras, entonces una de las criaturas se colocó delante de él. El joven agente se quedó muy quieto y conteniendo la respiración, no podía consentir que nada le ocurriera a April. Pero en ese momento sintió la mano de Jack sobre su hombro, le dio un empujón quitándolo de en medio y se lanzó sobre el alienígena.

April no perdía detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ianto llegó al último tramo de las escaleras y echo a correr, se conocía perfectamente todas las salidas y se dirigía hacía allí cuando se encontró que tenía el paso cortado, debido al corte de luz la compuerta se había bloqueado.

¡Maldita sea! La puerta está atascada – Dijo Ianto golpeando sobre la puerta, pero en ese momento, un fuerte ruido llamó su atención, del techo cayó una plancha que apunto estuvo de golpearle. - ¡Eh, cuidado! – Dijo dándose la vuelta para ver caer frente a él a Gwen con el arma en la mano. - ¿Se puede saber de donde sales?

Estaba entrando en la base, se fue la luz de los edificios de alrededor y al llegar aquí, han sonado las alarmas, me quedé atrapada en el conducto principal y al encontrar todas las entradas cerradas he tomado el camino más corto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Dijo Gwen mirando en todas direcciones con el arma preparada.

De pronto se ha ido la luz y los weevils que teníamos en las celdas se han escapado.

¿Y los demás?

Jack me ha puesto a la niña en los brazos y me dijo que me marchara. Después le he dejado peleando con uno de ellos en las escaleras, lo último que he visto es al weevil saltando sobre él. Tosh y Owen estaban arriba en la sala de control. No se que ha ocurrido con ellos.

Entonces resonó un rugido cerca de ellos, uno de los weevils se había escondido en un rincón entre las sombras, Gwen se dio la vuelta para encararse con el alienígena pero de un salto la derribó y cayó al suelo soltando la pistola.

Después, el ser se volvió hacia Ianto que trataba de ocultar a April, el weevil empezó a olisquear el aire mientras producía un suave ronroneo, acababa de detectar el dulce aroma de la niña y lentamente empezó a dirigirse hacía ellos, pero un disparo resonó y el weevil se detuvo en seco cayendo al suelo acto seguido, tras él estaba Gwen que se había recuperado del golpe y había cogido el arma en la oscuridad.

Gracias – Mientras Ianto soltaba el aire que retenido.

De nada. ¿Se encuentra bien la niña? – Dijo Gwen acercándose a él para mirar a April.

Si, no te preocupes – Dijo Ianto abrazando a la niña. – Ya se ha pasado.

Pero no todo había acabado, el último de los weevils que habían escapado de las celdas apareció por el hueco del techo y de un salto se plantó frente a ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la carrera en su dirección, Gwen se interpuso en su camino con el arma en la mano pero el weevil con un rápido movimiento se agachó y la derribó pero ella consiguió agarrarlo y evitó que se acercara a Ianto y April.

Gwen intentaba mantenerse a distancia del alienígena, sabía que su mordedura era muy dolorosa, el weevil se lanzó sobre ella, pero la joven consiguió darle un puñetazo en el pecho que le hizo retroceder varios pasos. El alienígena agitó la cabeza, el golpe le había dejado un poco atontado pero se repuso rápidamente y sin hacer nada más, se quedó mirando a Gwen parecía calcular la posibilidades que tenía de abatirla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó de nuevo contra ella pero Gwen le volvió a derribar con una patada, en esta ocasión el weevil se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y cayó inconsciente. En ese momento llegó Jack y Gwen se volvió hacía él con la respiración agitada

¿Podrías haber llegado antes? – Dijo Gwen mirándole con enojo.

Creo que lo has solucionado muy bien – Dijo Jack mientras bajaba las escaleras, pasando a su lado y acercándose hasta donde estaba Ianto con la niña. – Ianto, ¿Cómo está April?

No te preocupes, se encuentra perfectamente – Dijo el joven dándose la vuelta con la pequeña en brazos.

Ven aquí – April se lanzó a los brazos del capitán y empezó a reírse. A pesar del peligro la niña se mostraba tranquila.

No parece que este asustada – Dijo Gwen mirando sorprendida a la niña.

Pobrecito, se siente muy solo – Dijo April mirando al weevil que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Ianto y Gwen se quedaron mirando a la pequeña sorprendidos, después interrogaron a Jack con la mirada buscando una respuesta. Entonces él les explicó lo que el Doctor le había contado sobre la habilidad de la niña, que había nacido con la facultad de entrar en la mente de otras personas e incluso alienígenas.

Gwen, creo que será mejor que te lleves a April a tu casa – Dijo Jack poniéndole a la niña en los brazos.

Pero… - De pronto se encontró con la pequeña que le sonreía.

Entonces April bostezó y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, buscando una postura cómoda. Desde que había llegado la pequeña había estado muy activa y ahora necesitaba dormir.

Gwen tómate el resto del día libre. Te vas a casa y te haces cargo de la pequeña, ya has podido comprobar que la base no es un lugar seguro para ella. Tenemos alienígenas peligrosos y aparatos con los que podría hacerse daño. Seguro que tú y Rhys la cuidareis muy bien. Y además así cogéis práctica – Dijo Jack mostrándole su mejor sonrisa con picardía.

¿Por qué no puedes hacerte cargo tú de ella? Además tú la has traído, es la hija de "tu amigo, el Doctor". – Gwen aunque estaba encantada de cuidar de la niña, no le gustaba que le impusieran las cosas sin más.

Además le entró pánico, solo de pensar en el comportamiento de Rhys, que llevaba algún tiempo intentando convencerla para que formaran una familia y presentarse ahora en casa con una niña tan encantadora, solo conseguiría que siguiera insistiendo en el tema.

Porque Ianto y yo tenemos algo pendiente y no podemos atrasarlo por más tiempo. – Dijo Jack guiñándole el ojo a Gwen.

Entonces Gwen sin decir nada más, suspiró ligeramente resignada, aunque encantada de ejercer de niñera por unos días, se dio la vuelta y empezó a canturrearle una vieja canción infantil a la niña mientras se dirigía hacía la salida más próxima de la base.

Jack hizo una seña a Ianto para que le ayudara a llevar al inconsciente weevil hasta la celda más cercana. Comprobó que los controles de la puerta estaban en funcionamiento y después de asegurarse que le resto del equipo y la base estaban asegurados se volvió y dirigiéndose hacia Ianto le pasó el brazo por la cintura para atraerlo hacia él y le beso con deseo y pasión. Tenía una deuda pendiente con el joven agente que deseaba cumplir cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto Tosh estaba estudiando las anomalías que se habían producido de pronto, al principio no sospechó que había podido producir aquellas alteraciones, pero después de estudiar atentamente los gráficos comprendió lo que había sucedido.

Cuando apareció la TARDIS en la base la primera vez se produjeron una serie de anomalías, aunque no les dio importancia. Pero ahora al producirse el apagón, estudió el motivo que lo había provocado, observó que el despegue de la TARDIS había alterado las ondas de la fisura y entonces los sistemas de seguridad se habían sobrecargado por la energía estática y dejaron de funcionar temporalmente. Cuando la energía de la TARDIS se fue disolviendo lentamente, todo volvió a la normalidad.


End file.
